In Love With A Ghost
by XoXSilver.DragonXoX
Summary: In progress. What if Hatake Kakashi had died in the War with the Sound? And what if he spirit did not want to rest?What if he isn't a spirit at all? And what if a normal girl with a normal life falls in love with this ghost from the past? KakashiOc. AU
1. 1 : Starting Out

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing about Naruto, all said… except for my character - **Hatayama** **Juri**

**Notes: **This takes place briefly after Sasuke and Naruto had fought. Alternate universe: it doesn't follow the regular plotline. What I'm going to use is as follows:

_After the Rasengan and Chidori encounter, Naruto is knocked unconscious. Sasuke seems to snap out of his strange phase and realizes just what he's done. When Kakashi arrives seconds later. Kimimaro was delayed and did not fight Garaa or Rock Lee. He arrives now, and Kakashi sends Sasuke to bring Naruto back to Konoha. Kakashi 'dies' by Kimimaro's hand. _

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 1 – **

"_Starting Out"

* * *

_

"Mo-om! I'm going over to Ichi's for a bit!" I called out, slipping on my sandals by the door. I slid the mahogany door halfway open before I was interrupted by her voice.

"Hai, hai. Will you be back for dinner?" I shook my head slowly before answering. Silly me, it wasn't as if she could see me.

"I told you I was going to go to a restaurant tonight, remember? Ichi said that there's this really good restaurant that just opened up!" I didn't say bar. If I had would've said that... I wouldn't be coming within 10 feet of the door. So it was a _'restaurant'_ according to Ichi. Shiranui Ichi, one of my old childhood friends.

"All right..." my mother's voice came back faintly, "Don't come home too late!"

"I'll see you later then!" I called back.

I heard an answering grunt from Dad, accompanied by my Mom's soft voice. My father was more protective than my mother. Well, I wonder what gave me that impression? Let's just say he was protective and leave it at that. I don't want to go into details of what happened to the last boy who had looked at me wrong. And '_wrong_' meaning trying to ask me for directions to the nearest bookstore. I'll tell you; it wasn't a pretty sight. According to my father, he was 'eyeing' me up. That would also explain why I refused to go out in public with my parents ever again.

Pushing the door completely open, I flinched when a couple of drops of water hit the top of my head. Cold! I narrowly dodged the next few drops and stepped further out.

I breathed in deeply as the front door slid shut behind me, stretching amiably. I loved the after smell of rain. It smelt like… rain. It had just drizzled a few hours ago, leaving its presence on everything around me.

'Mmm...' Blinking, I looked down. My feet were already starting to get wet. And I had barely taken two steps from the house! Sandals plus after-rain weather equals wet feet.

Making a disgusted face at my now wet sandals (as well as feet), I sighed softly and continued to trek my way through the puddles. Most of the street was starting to dry but there were still some pretty big ones left.

I glanced quickly at my watch, noting with worry that I was late. I had five minutes to get across town - the usual walk took about 30 minutes. You see, I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to be late. I would rather be _a lot_ earlier, than a little bit late. But I suppose Ichi wouldn't care. She was probably already getting drunk off her ass already.

I paused at the edge of the woods. If I cut through the forest, it would cut the time down in half. If I didn't and stuck with the usual path, I would still be late even if I ran. I was late going either way, but at least I could be half as late.

Very hesitantly, I took a step towards the forest, but stopped. I had heard rumors of... things... in the forest. But then again...

I glanced back towards the main road.

Bah. I was 22 years old! Why on earth would - _should_ I believe in such things as ghosts and goblins? And if I did meet any, I could _pretend_ to go ninja on its ass and then run like hell.

More confidently, I pushed my way past a few bushes and started to trek through the trees and grass. It really was a nice forest - just... not when the sky was dark and I was all alone.

A wolf howled and I whipped my head to the left, noticing that the moon was almost full. Great. Of all the nights it chose to be almost full, it had to be tonight. I quickened my pace, feeling my heart beginning to race.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Rustle.

My eyes widened as I turned my head left, towards the movement. I slowed to a stop. Maybe I should go back. This was a bad idea after all.

But when I turned around...

I found that every tree seemed to look the very same.

_'The hell?' _I thought. I knew these woods like the back of my hand! When I was smaller, I would always come here; to find a place to read a book or to just fool around with Ichi.

But... I hadn't been in them for quite a while. Maybe _that_ was why... Or maybe it was because it was you know… _dark_.

But still!

I did another full circle, hoping to recognize some sort of landmark. I did another turn, shrieked in fear, before taking off. No way in hell was I staying to find out what that hideous face was. I've seen those horror movies; people pause to find out what it is and then boom! They're dead. Simple, really. Well, I'm not going to end up being chop-suey like those people did! No siree!

_'OH GOD!'_ I screamed mentally, urging my feet to run faster. When I broke out of the tree line and arrived in a clearing, I stopped. Wait a second...

Turning around and staring back into the trees, I tilted my head.

I've just realized something. Whatever had scared me had been wearing a Konoha forehead protector. I had seen it on its forehead. I quietly tiptoed back – quite a ways and then heard…

**"Mou! Didn't know I was **_**that**_** scary looking..."**

I frowned in both annoyance and anger.

Some little freak had tricked me! Glowering at a bush where the sound seemed to be coming from, I stomped angrily up to it; before placing my hands on my hips and staring at it. What should I do with the prankster?

Smirking, I brought my fist up and slammed it into the bush, letting out a satisfied grunt as it came down heavily on something solid.

There was a yelp of pain and something flashed out of the bush, disappearing down the path where I had just come back from - the clearing.

Growling, I bolted after it. I didn't want it to get away. I had to get that stupid... brat back! No one scares Juri and gets away with it! Ha!

I picked up speed, seeing as he was already gone. When I reached the clearing I had been in only a few moments ago, I stopped, frowning and breathing hard. I was so out of shape. And that damn brat was so fast.

I glanced around in confusion. Where did that freak go?

"Boo."

"AHHH!" I screamed, and whirled around - only to face a man. A man that was nearly half a foot taller than me, and had spiked up silver hair. I could tell that he was a shinobi of the Leaf. The big giveaway was of course – the forehead protector (that I had mentioned earlier), that was pulled down to cover his left eye. Well, that changes things. At least I didn't have to worry about him attacking me, since we were of the same kind, ne? Well, even if I wasn't really a ninja. I'll just count myself as lucky that he wasn't another country's nin. Or some goblin.

Unless of course; he was _planning _on being a missing-nin. That's when I would have to hope that I was faster than him.

I couldn't see his face because he had on a black mask on. That only made him more suspicious. I blinked at him. He was also a Jounin – the hint being his uniform.

Well.

I couldn't see why a Jounin was out on an evening like this, trying to scare the shit out of women like me.

I paused, "You!"

"Yes?"

"Why... the... did... you..." I sputtered; unable to form any sentence that made the least bit of sense. But somehow, he got the meaning of it.

"I wasn't trying to scare you before. I was just having a late stroll in the woods when I saw a lady like yourself. Of course, a lady like yourself should not be out in these woods. Especially if a lady like yourself is alone and I think that a lady like yourself should of had an escort, yes?"

I stared at him. Huh? Woosh! All of what he had just said went right over my head; in one ear and out the other.

"All I caught was that you weren't trying to scare me," I commented in confusion. I blinked at him. He looked kind of familiar actually. Where have I seen him before? I hope he didn't notice my careful scrutinizing of him, because that would just be plain awkward. I didn't think he did, since he wasn't really looking at me but ninjas are a sneaky bunch.

I heard him sigh deeply, "Very well. I was only checking on you, in case you were in any kind of trouble."

"Ohhhh..." I nodded in understanding, "Well, why didn't you just say so?" With that said, I turned and started to walk away. I had people to see, places to go. No time for small talk. I was positively sure that I was _overly_ late now.

"Wait! Where do you think your going?"

I turned my head back, still walking. "I have to meet a friend and I'm late."

He shrugged indifferent, eye smiling at me, "So? I'm always late. Enjoy the scenery!" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time like you do."

"Are you positive that you don't have the least bit notion of who I am?" That question caught me by surprise and I stumbled, almost falling. _Almost_. I turned slowly and met his gaze dead on. Finally, I shook my head. Sure I thought he had looked familiar, but since I couldn't recall him – I probably didn't know him. Either that or he wasn't important enough to remember.

"Why the hell would I know who you are? We just coincidently met." I retorted, before whirling and nearly bumping into something.

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned my head around, before looking back in front of me. He was no longer behind _me_ – that was for sure.

He just had super-speed.

"That's nice," I commented, almost as if to myself, before trying to walk past him. "So you're a stranger with super-speed."

His hand shot out, seizing me by the wrist. He had a surprised look on his face, "I thought I was hallucinating before..." he murmured softly. I frowned. Hallucinating?

As in seeing things?

"What are you talking about?" I jerked my arm out of his grip, surprised when he just let me go.

"You can actually see me?" he blurted out finally. I hesitated, starting to think that this guy was actually crazy.

"Yes..." I said slowly, backing away step by step. Was this guy going to hurt me or something? Or was he just a little... mentally unstable?

I half expected him to jump on me and attack me but instead, he pulled out a book and flipped to a page; starting to read. I stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened?

A few seconds later, he looked up at me, "Oh, sorry. Can you possibly meet me here tomorrow at 2 p.m.?" I glanced around slowly. We were at the _Shinobi_ Memorial.

My eyebrows rose even higher. I just met him and he expected me to meet him here? _Alone_?!

I watched him chuckle, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know." He commented. "You want to find out just who I am? Ask around. A _shinobi_ with silver hair. Perhaps you will come when you find out."

I backed up once again, only to see him disappear in a cloud of smoke a few seconds later.

I glanced around; curiously, cautiously. Where was he? No one was in the clearing now...

Okay.

Not wasting another second - in case he decided to come back - I bolted off hightailing it out of there to meet Ichi.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

"You're terribly late." My bubbly brown haired friend commented as she stood outside of a bar marked; _'Hound'_. I raised an eyebrow. Interesting name.

"Sorry," I muttered, "Something came up." I lied. Well, technically, it wasn't a lie... just... not the entire truth. Lie by omission.

She only nodded, before latching onto my arm and dragging me into the building. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" After nodding to a big guy that was guarding the door, Ichi pushed the swinging door open to reveal something akin to a huge party going on.

Well, a party filled with drunks.

Okay. Night club, anyone?

I gave Ichi a look, who returned my look with a sly grin.

You see, technically, I've never been drunk before. Never had a drop of alcohol, unless you counted the one time when I was four years old. My father had been holding a mug in his hand, his eyes fixed on the television. Me, being a curious little bugger that I was, had slipped over and took a sip, only to spit it out again. I didn't know what it was, and it just happened to be a mug of beer. Put me off of beer forever.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

_"EWWWW!! ICky!" I whined, gagging and putting on a hangdog face._

_My father's eyes crinkled up in confusion. "What's wrong?" As you all would've guessed, I had taken a curious sip out of that mug._

_Wordlessly pouting haughtily, I pointed at his mug, which caused him to roar with laughter._

_When he had calmed himself down enough to speak he gasped out, "Oh, Juri-chan," he commented. "Life just wouldn't be the same without you." He shook his head and returned his attention back to the television._

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

And so; other than that little incident, I have never had any sort of . Zip. Talk about psychological trauma.

Ichi had now pulled me up to a stool, planting me firmly in it and taking the seat beside me. She flashed me a grin before waving for the bartender to come over.

I rested my head in my arms in defeat. Ichi was just trying to get me drunk, I could tell. Well, looks like I would have to resist her.

The bartender came over; a tall, broad shouldered man that looked to be in his 20's or 30's. He had short brown hair and a scar that ran down the left side of his face. I would hate to think about who gave him that, or who would even have had the guts to go against this big guy.

"And what can I get you two young ladies?" he flashed us both a smile, by which Ichi responded by ordering.

"Two tall glasses of Chi-Chi, please."

The man winked at me, before turning around to get the drinks, "Two glasses of Chi-Chi, coming right up," **(A/N: 1)**

I turned to Ichi, hissing, "What are you doing?!"

Ichi offered me an innocent smile, "Getting us a drink,"

"You know I don't drink," I grumbled, putting on an innocent face as the bartender came back, setting our drinks down before going off to serve others.

"Awww... come on! You're 22 years old and you've never had any kind of alcohol! You have to live a little, Juri! You can't just sit around and do nothing until you're an old granny sitting in a rocking chair, sewing some scarf up,"

I mentally shuddered at the thought, "Better than getting drunk and making an entire fool of myself," I retorted. Old granny or not, I didn't want to get drunk, especially at a place like this.

It was a really nice place, _really_. There were too many strangers and weird people around. I wasn't willing to act like an idiot in front of a bunch of people I didn't know. That was just asking for it to come back and bite me in the ass. Just because we lived in a good village didn't mean that bad things didn't happen.

"Come on! Just one then," Ichi encouraged. I made a disgusted face at the drink I was holding, before taking a small sip.

Swirling it in my mouth, I could taste the pineapple, the ice in it only made it colder. "It's not bad..." I muttered, eyeing the drink. It sort of tasted like a fruit punch, just... with less kinds of fruit. That's when the vodka kicked in and I gave Ichi another look.

"See!" Ichi exclaimed, "I told you that you would like it!" She took a sip of hers and we settled into a comfortable silence - not counting the conversations and situations going on around us.

I paused, remembering the silver haired ninja I had encountered in the forest.

"Ichi?"

She grunted in reply.

"Do you know of any silver haired ninja's around here?"

She choked on her drink, coughing and nearly spewing it all over the table.

Alarmed, I sidled over, slapping her lightly on the back and holding her drink for her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm - cough - fine... -cough, hack-" When she had calmed down enough, she spoke once again, "What makes you ask that?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity," I mumbled.

Ichi only gave me a suspicious look before continuing, rolling her large brown eyes, "Very well. I will tell you, since you are never up-to-date with the present situations..." She paused, "... well, technically, this isn't a present situation. It happened nearly 4 years ago… or was it 3? I don't remember."

I nodded, giving her my undivided attention. "Go on,"

"Well, you have heard of the almost occurring War with the Sound, right?" Ichi asked, taking another sip of her drink.

I nod again.

"Well, this is a story about a mysterious ninja named Hatake Kakashi." She blinked at me. "I'm assuming it's him, because he's just about the only ninja in Konoha with silver hair." My eyebrows rose. Silver hair...

"He was known as the Copy Ninja of Konoha; the one with the one Sharingan eye, although he almost always kept it covered by his forehead protector. I... I think it was his left eye that had it. The most mysterious thing about him was that he had the bottom half of his face covered by a black mask."

My eyes widened. So... the possibility of this man that I had met being Hatake Kakashi was pretty high, considering the description Ichi had just told me. In fact, Ichi's description was basically dead on.

"He trained a team; Team 7, and was a Jounin. If I'm not mistaken, he used to belong to the ANBU squadrons." Ichi explained softly.

"Hehhhhh…" I murmured. "So what happened to him?"

"Well." Ichi downed the rest of her drink and motioned for another refill, which the bartender granted. "Orochimaru, a former sannin, launched an attack on Konoha, remember?" I nodded. "Well, a little while after that something big happened. Not all of the villagers know about it. I only know a little myself." I saw her eyes scan the room quickly, for eavesdroppers.

"Then how do you know?" I whispered, leaning my head closer to Ichi's and keeping my voice low.

"My brother, Genma, you know him, right?"

I nodded.

"He was one of the few Jounin who knew about this. But he wouldn't reveal any more information than the fact that something big had happened." Ichi winked, "And besides, you don't know how much information you can get out of a guy, especially if he comes home drunk," I snorted and Ichi continued, "But I know this. Hatake Kakashi was sent to go after a team of Genin that was led by a Chuunin. They were supposed to retrieve something, or someone."

"Chuunin..." I echoed softly, my brain clicking away.

"Yes. But... he never returned."

My eyebrows rose, "He never returned?"

"No one knows what happened, but his body was soon found afterwards; after the team had returned. All of them were severely injured. I think their mission succeeded though, because the came back with another Genin as well. Uchiha Sasuke."

I didn't think that Ichi was lying about that. She was a nurse that worked at the Konoha hospital, so she would know about this sort of stuff.

"His body… Hatake's body... was barely injured. There were no signs of injuries, except for two punctures in his chest," Ichi lowered her voice even more and I had to lean closer to hear this part, "But... his insides... It was as if whatever had gone through those two wounds tore his insides apart. It... He must have died instantly..." Ichi swallowed thickly, "I... I shouldn't be telling you this... you know… patient confidentiality and all…"

Ichi took a big gulp of her drink, eyes focused on the table, not meeting mine.

I sighed softly. "It is okay, Ichi-chan, you know I won't tell anyone."

"I know..." she whispered, "But... I still remember the body... the x-rays we took of him." I felt guilty almost instantly. Ichi, being a nurse, was a hard person to shake up. But talking about the status of this fellow's body was seriously freaking her out. Why?

I decided to change the subject, thinking of cheering Ichi up. I could always find out later, some way or another. "Well, enough of that," I said brightly. "Drink the night away?" I asked, raising my glass.

She offered a small smile. "Drink the night away." She confirmed. We clashed glasses and I watched as she downed her glass in one gulp, "Excuse me! Another glass please!"

I sighed. I really shouldn't have brought up bad memories for Ichi... She acts really rash when she gets into one of her moods.

My mind focused on a single thought.

But... if Hatake Kakashi was dead... then who was the man I had met earlier?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

_Hours later..._

I grunted as I helped Ichi out of the bar, listening to her sing a song horribly off tune.

_I really, really, _really_ shouldn't have brought up so many bad memories._

I really regretted asking her about this mysterious figure now. But despite that, my mind was still stumped on this mysterious person. Who was he? He most definitely _couldn't_ be this Hatake Kakashi we had talked about, because he was dead. But Ichi had said it herself, there weren't that many silver haired ninjas in Konoha. And the description she had given me was terrifyingly accurate.

"Ichi." I grumbled as she swayed, nearly taking us both to the ground. "I'm bringing you home first,"

"No," she muttered childishly. "I dun wanna go home yet. I wanna go 'n drink some more! WeeEEE!!" she pumped her fist into the air, nearly hitting me square in the face. The stupid thing was that this was _her_ attempt to get me drunk, but yet, she gets drunk herself. I suppose it was because I was pretending to drink half the time, which probably led her to believe that I would get drunk before she would.

I rolled my eyes and oofed as Ichi passed out, arm still slung around my shoulder. Aww... crap! Now I had to carry dead weight... a limp body, which was going to be very heavy.

Glancing down the main street, which was virtually deserted, I began to make my way slowly down the dark path. I stopped at a junction. Take a short-cut through the alley or no? Meh. I started through. Guess I haven't quite learned my lesson about short-cuts yet.

I stumbled down the alley, cursing under my breath and trying to carefully regain my footing - only to fall flat on my face with Ichi right on top of me.

I lifted my head slightly before letting it fall against the ground.

This was going to take a while.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I knocked on the door, Ichi still leaning fully against me.

I heard footsteps and soon the door creaked open, only to reveal the sleepy face of Shiranui Genma.

His eyebrows rose at the sight of me and his sister on the doorstep. "And you are..?" His sleepiness seemed to be gone now.

"A friend of Ichi's," I mumbled, "Hatayama Juri, if you wish to know."

"Ahhh," Shiranui smirked at his sister, even though she was unconscious. "Let me guess. She tried to get you drunk, but got drunk herself."

I nodded sullenly and was relieved of her weight a few seconds later as Shiranui himself picked up Ichi, before turning and looking over his shoulder. "You want to come in?"

I shook my head. "I have to get home or my mom will freak,"

Shiranui's eyebrow went up once again. "You still live with your parents?" My eyes narrowed.

It was a sore topic, considering how everyone still made fun of that fact. "You got a problem with that?" I snapped, suddenly grouchy. It's been a long night. A very long night, indeed.

"Gomen, it was just a question. I think it's rather nice that you can still get along with your parents at your age,"

My anger died down, and I waved goodbye. "I should get going, I guess."

"Aa. I guess so. Good night." I saw him shift his hold on Ichi and nudged the door with his toe slightly. The door began to close.

"Good –" I broke off, remembering something. "Wait!"

Shiranui opened the door again, "Hai?"

"Do you know a ninja who has silver hair?" I blurted out. Shiranui's expression dulled.

"Why do you ask?" he asked finally, eyes searching my face.

I shrugged, "I... ano..." I muttered. Should I even tell him the truth? Would he even believe me? What the hell would I say anyway? 'Oh, a man I met in the woods today wants to meet with me alone. While I was trying to figure out who he was, I found out that he was supposedly dead. Therefore I shouldn't have been able to meet him. Do you have any more information you wish to drop on my head?' Yes, _that_ would go over really well.

Shiranui shook his head, "Then I cannot tell you anything. If you wish to know something about one of my closest comrades, I suggest you give me a reason why."

An alarm system inside began to nag at me. I had to get home soon.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked finally. Shiranui hesitated, before nodding, his brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Meet me by the memorial at 2 p.m. You know where that is, ne?"

I raised my eyebrows, but nodded before bidding a second goodbye and walking down the street, hearing the door close behind me.

'_It's the same time that _that_ mysterious ninja had told me to meet him at... and by the same place as well_...'

Coincidence? Let's hope so. No more surprises, _please_.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I walked into my dark house, tiptoeing, knowing— _hoping_ that my parents were probably asleep.

Bah.

Fat chance.

"Hatayama Juri, where have you been young lady?!" Mom shrieked, and I winced, practically throwing my hands over my ears. She was standing at the top of the stairs. "It's nearly half past 3 in the morning!" I stared blankly at her. She was still wearing black slacks and a short sleeved shirt. Had she waited up for me?

I hesitated, and made up a quick story. "Uh... Ichi invited me to go to her house to play some Shogi, and... Uh... we lost track of time?" The ending sounded a bit like a question and prayed to Kami that my mother hadn't caught it.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "We are going to have a talk tomorrow about this. Right now, go to bed."

I cringed as I walked past her and into my room, falling into my bed in relief. Thank Kami that Mom hadn't decapitated me or anything... yet.

I was already an adult, but yet my parents still treated me like I was a young teenager.

Changing quickly into pajamas, I paused. Maybe I should shower... I _did_ smell like alcohol. I was surprised my mother hadn't noticed it at all. Or maybe she had and I was going to get it tomorrow. Damn.

I stepped into the hall and tiptoed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Done showering and now dressed in my pajamas, I rubbed my hair with a towel, sitting on my bed cross-legged.

"Bah," I muttered. "Dry enough..." I didn't really care anymore; I just wanted to go to sleep. Man was I ever tired.

Tossing the towel over towards the general direction of where my desk was, I burrowed under the covers, shutting off the lamp beside my bed.

"So... your name is Juri..." a voice commented.

I jerked up into a sitting position on the bed in fear, clicking the lamp on…

… Only to stare at none other than the same silver haired ninja from before. A head protector covering left eye. A mask covering the bottom half of his face... He fit the description of Hatake Kakashi perfectly.

"So... find out enough?" he asked finally, eye curving.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed quietly, noting that I shouldn't wake my parents. They wouldn't appreciate barging in here and finding a _man_ standing in here - much less a _man_ standing in _my room_. A _girl's_ room at that.

I pulled my blankets up slightly. I didn't want some strange man staring at my teddy-bear pajamas...

"Didn't you already find that out from your friend? Or her brother? Or should I say... my comrade?"

I felt my blood run cold. But... that meant... he was... a...

"Let me refresh your memory, if you had forgotten." The man continued, his hair gleaming in the moonlight. "I am Hatake, Kakashi."

... Ghost?

I fainted.

_**To be continued…**_

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**1 - **Chi-Chi : A _Chi-Chi_ is made from:

1 & 1/4 oz. vodka  
2 oz. pineapple juice  
1 oz. cream of coconut  
8 oz. crushed ice

All the ingredients are blended together until smooth, served in a wine glass.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised July 24, 2008

_**SilverDragon**_


	2. 2 : Facts & Annoyance

**Last Chapter Summary: **Well, here you have it folks! A girl, now known as Juri, takes a short-cut one evening, only to run into none other than... Hatake Kakashi! But when she finds out later on that he is supposed to be dead, what is she to think? And what is going to happen when he shows up in her room that very same night?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 2 – **

"_Facts and Annoyances"

* * *

_

When I finally woke up again, I found that I was tucked snugly into my bed. Blearily, I blinked at the alarm clock beside my bed. My alarm was turned off. I frowned. That was odd. I could've sworn that I had turned it on last night. I blinked some more sleep away from my eyes and sat up, but the fact remained the same. The alarm switch was marked to 'off' instead of 'on.'

And the clock numbers showed 12:21 p.m. to me.

I collapsed back into bed, only to bolt upright again.

"/%)&#!" I swore, "I'm -($^(/\$# late!" (_The translation: very intense swearing_)

I dove into my closet, throwing several articles of clothing around and donning the first things that I saw, before running a brush quickly through my light brown hair and checking my appearance in the mirror.

My usual light brown eyes and peachy cheeks stared back at me.

I frowned, before running a hand down my face. My skin was really dry, and you could tell. Imagine what would happen if I wore make up? That would make my skin even worse! However, I didn't wear any. Never have, probably never will. Too much work.

"Crap," I muttered. After rubbing some lotion on my face, I bolted down the stairs and out the door. No time for breakfast now - had to get to work, _fast_.

I booked it down the street, dodging people and stands. Heck, I nearly ran down a dog! The poor thing; it let out a sharp yelp and I stopped momentarily to stroke its soft head, before making a sharp left down an alley.

I worked at a restaurant called the 'Jolt n' Bolt Coffee House.' Yes, clever name of course. I could see where it came from (well, my own theory anyway). You see, the manager had a body guard that was just huge. Humongous. Gigantic and overwhelming. Get on his bad side and well... you won't have any good times at that coffee house. Get a jolt from the caffeine... but if you piss off him - time for the bolting.

Or you could just say, get a jolt from the coffee and then bolt off to work! Clever name, really. Too bad you couldn't say the same thing about the manager.

I reached the door and the familiar brown sign of 'open' glared back at me, as if mocking me.

_'Aww, crap.'_ I really didn't want to go in. Not only was the manager really strict and bossy... well... let's just say she was a might bit snobby as well. In other words; she's bitchy.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door, only to be met with silence. I hesitated. Usually this place was filled to the bone, but today... it was empty - except for the usual man who sat in the corner of the store, sipping his steaming coffee slowly while reading the daily newspaper.

Then I saw my manager; Saeko. Yes, name meaning 'daughter of Sae.' Maybe this Sae was a hell of a lot better person than his/her daughter. I won't know. I don't know her last name either, nor will I ever want to know.

Okay, back to the topic at hand. I could now see why no one was here. Saeko, was sitting at the main counter by the kitchen door, nails tapping the counter impatiently. You could _see_ the dark cloud that hung over her head and _feel_ the malicious intent. Not good. Not good at all.

I hesitantly walked up. Maybe I wasn't fired... yet.

Fat chance.

Once she caught a glance of me, she exploded, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING?! HMM? YOU'VE BEEN LATE NEARLY EVERY SINGLE DAY THIS WEEK!"

I cringed as her 'bodyguard' showed up, standing behind her and glaring at me as well. Damn was that guy ever huge. Imagine a blockade of boulders in the place of a very, very tall man.

"Uh... well... you see... "

"WELL?!"

"I slept in..." I mumbled softly. She still heard me though.

By now she had quieted down and had a frighteningly sickening smile on her face.

"Slept in, hmm? And why is that? Alarm clock wasn't working? Slept late last night?" I opened my mouth to answer but shut it when she exploded again. "I DON'T CARE!! This is the last straw, _Hatayama_. You're fired." Saeko said, plastering a sweet smile on her face.

I was getting annoyed. What a way to lay off a worker.

"But, Saeko-sama... I -"

"I DON'T CARE! You're fired. Get out."

That was the last straw for me.

"You know what?" I stalked right up to her face, glaring at her. "You're just one little Miss. Priss that doesn't even know how to work her own restaurant. You only inherited this place from your father and you know what? I feel sorry for him."

Saeko slowly turned red until steam seemed to be coming out of her ears. She was now scowling at me, opening and closing her mouth. Kind of like a goldfish. I grinned inwardly. Her impression of a fish was by far the best I've seen in a long time. Then she grinned and I felt my smile disappear as she lifted her hand, flicking a finger forwards, immediately causing her bodyguard to step forward.

Opps. Bad move.

I stepped back meekly. "Uh... gomen?" I tried.

Nope. Not working.

She only smirked at me. "Any last words?"

"Um... don't hurt me?" I squeaked.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

THUMP!

"Itai..." I mumbled, rubbing my sore back end as I was thrown out of her shop. Well, it could be worse. He could have _beaten _me to smithereens'.

Stumbling warily to my feet and glancing back at the shop one last time, I trudged down the street, ignoring the sympathetic looks the other villagers shot at me; they knew how Saeko's temper could be. Heck, they lived on the same street, how could they _not_?

The good news was that she would definitely have a hard time finding another worker for her. The other workers in there included one other waitress and the cook. A small diner, yes. And those two at the moment just happened to be her relatives. I was the oddball.

Now I had to find another job... but first...

My stomach growled.

I was hungry.

A grin spread across my face when I spotted a ramen stand and I changed my course for it, avoiding the children who were running around and the early afternoon shoppers.

I saw that three others were already occupying the seats to the right, so I sat down on the furthest seat to the left, ordering a miso ramen and offering a bright smile to the old man who worked there. I didn't know his name, I mean, who really knew his name? Don't most people just know him as the old ramen stand owner?

The old man offered me a kind smile, "Coming right up!"

"Oi! Oyaji! Give me another bowl!"

The old man broke out in a smile, "Hai!" It brought a smile to my lips; it wasn't often that you could see someone that cheered old people up with an order/request. Or maybe he was just happy because that meant more money for him.

Glancing over curiously, I saw 3 kids who looked to be about 15 or 16 years old each. The one, who had just called out was the shortest; with blonde spiky hair and whiskers on both cheeks. My eyes narrowed slightly as I recognized him.

He was the boy that the fourth had sealed the Kyuubi in. I knew for a fact that my parents hated him, but I wasn't so sure yet if I felt the same way. I mean sure, he had a demon inside of him - but from what I had seen from him so far, he wasn't all that much trouble. Not the life-endangering kind of trouble, anyway. Just the little pranks now and then. I still remember seeing him running away from a group of Jounins from my earlier years. All I had seen was one hyperactive blonde. And I could see why. Being provided with the amount of chakra that the Kyuubi had really had its advantages.

The other two sitting beside him both looked annoyed at the blonde. The girl had light pink hair and at the moment was wearing a red training outfit - for females, that is. A black apron was tied around her waist. The other kid was a boy with dark, raven colored hair and he was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts. I stopped short, staring at the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt.

Uchiha Sasuke. It had to be him. There weren't any other Uchiha's milling about, were there? He was the kid that was retrieved when that Genin team was sent out, wasn't he? Ichi had mentioned something about Uchiha last night when she was drunk. That one mission that Hatake Kakashi had died on.

He seemed to be the 'brooding' one of the group, only sitting there resting his head on his hands, unmoving. However, he also seemed to be glaring at the blonde kid. Or maybe he just had a permanent scowl imbedded on his face and he just so happened to be looking in the blonde's direction. Who knows?

Offering a small smile when the owner placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of me, I unsnapped a pair of chopsticks and dug in hungrily. I hadn't had anything since last night, and it was already noon now. Now I knew that going out with Ichi on a work night (well, not anymore, I _have_ no job) was _not_ a good idea. I should've known that before hand, really.

"GAH! Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

I peeked over, seeing the overly-ecstatic kid (the blonde one, of course) literally leap at an older looking man. I stared in amazement at his bowl. He was already done? He had just received the damn bowl!

"Naruto! Shouldn't you be out on your mission with Ibiki-sensei?" The man, 'Iruka' blinked at the remaining two kids, "How about you two as well?"

I stifled a laugh. Well, wasn't this interesting.

"But Iruka-sensei-! He said we could have the rest of the day off!" the blonde (Naruto) whined, "He said something... something..." Naruto blinked, "... I forgot..." he muttered.

This only caused the older man's eyebrow to twitch. "Mmm. You needn't call me 'sensei' anymore, Naruto. I haven't been your sensei for a while now."

Naruto pouted. "But you'll always be Iruka-sensei to me!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iruka turn away discreetly, a flush upon his cheeks as he absently rubbed the skin underneath his left eye. "Well..."

"He went out of town on a special mission the Hokage sent him on, dobe," the dark raven-haired boy interrupted, scoffing at his teammate. Naruto glared at him in retaliation.

"Sasuke-baka!"

I raised an eyebrow. That was a nice thing to hear. I felt myself grin inwardly. This was like watching a regular soap opera. Well, I wasn't really _staring_ - it was more like listening. Eavesdropping, you could say.

Nevertheless, I was getting an afternoon show with my meal.

"Don't call Sasuke a baka!" the girl with pink hair slammed her fist onto the boy's head, causing me to cough lightly to cover up my laughter. "Really, Naruto! Can't you grow up already? And you too, Sasuke! You should know better than to provoke him!" The Uchiha actually looked regretful. I managed to cough lightly, I could sit here all day and be entertained by this. I had almost choked on my ramen, but it was worth it.

There was silence and I was pretty sure that all four had their eyes on me. I could feel their burning gazes.

"Juri-chan? Is that you?" an incredulous voice suddenly asked. I turned my head sideways, only to be staring at the so called 'Iruka-sensei' that the Naruto kid had been talking to. He was a cute little guy, really.

I blinked.

I blinked again.

"And you are?" I asked finally. He stared at me in disbelief. I knew he was 'Iruka,' but I wasn't sure if I _knew_ him at all. He kind of looked... erm...

"Juri? You don't remember me?!" Iruka laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I checked my memory quickly. Brown hair... brown eyes... Nothing recognizable... heck, half the town had brown hair and brown eyes! Wait... the scar caught my eye. There was a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

...

Childhood... friend? Maybe?

"Iruka... kun?" I asked hesitantly. To tell you the truth, I only added the 'kun,' I haven't exactly recognized him yet. He looked sort of familiar, but not so much as for me to remember him right off the top of my head.

Iruka beamed. "That's right!" Okay. I only knew your name because the blonde kid was yelling it mere minutes ago.

"Oh..." I said, still a might bit confused. He seemed familiar, but yet... he also seemed not very familiar. Heck, all I did was add the 'kun' to the ending of the name I had learnt from my eavesdropping. I really didn't remember the guy at all. But hey, when a _cute_ guy says you look familiar, you play along - you know what I mean?

"You don't remember too much, do you?" Iruka asked finally. He must have caught my 'lost' look. I nodded slightly, but he waved it off.

"It doesn't matter. It has been a while since we've last talked."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Hey, do any of you know the time?"

Iruka glanced quickly at a watch on his wrist, "It's almost 2 p.m.," he answered. I stood up, "I have to get going. I have to meet... Hatak..." I broke off, and cleared my throat quickly; correcting myself, "... meet someone..." I finished. Quickly counting up some change, I gave the correct amount of money to the ramen owner, who gave me a small smile in return.

Iruka gave me an odd look. "Don't you have work?"

I shrugged carelessly, "I got fired." I mumbled. I glared at the blonde, sensing that he wanted to say something. "And don't say anything,"

Naruto blanched, "Who me? I am Uzumaki Naruto! I know when I want to say something or not! And I _know_ that I _wasn't_ going to say anything!" he crossed his arms in a huff, glaring at me. I shrugged. The kit had a temper.

Iruka offered me a thin smile, "I forgot to do introductions. Gomen. Juri, these three are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Minna, this is Hatayama Juri."

I nodded a quick hello and good bye, before turning to go but a voice stopped me.

"Matte!"

I turned back, confused. It was the old man that ran the ramen stand. "You do not have a job now, correct?" I nodded. "Well, I need another person to help around here, since Ayame can be quite busy sometimes; do you wish to take this opening?"

I guess it didn't really process at first. But when it finally did, I gaped at him. It sounded waaaay too good to be true. Of course... it was just a waitress kind of job, _again_ - but a job was a job! And it was good enough for me!

"Yes!" I cried happily. "When do I start?" I threw out my puppy dog eyes. Please let it be soon! I don't need my parents finding out that I had gotten fired. Imagine the lecture I would get then.

The old man smiled. "Tomorrow, if you would like to. We open at around noon, but you can come earlier for me to prep you on the equipment. Ayame's off tomorrow so hopefully you'll be able to catch on quickly. I won't be able to be by your side the entire time."

"Thank you!" I offered a bright smile. Two pluses! I got a job _and_ this man wasn't like Saeko.

That's when I remembered that I had to meet with 'Hatake Kakashi,' as well as Shiranui at the memorial.

With a jolt I suddenly remembered last night.

He had showed up at my house...

I racked my brain for answers. What had happened? Something... about him being in my room... telling me his name... and then...

... I had fainted.

I froze. Holy shit. Why hadn't I remembered any of this until now? Wait... more memories were flooding in.

Red eye. Staring at me. Soft voice. Talking to me... did he put some sort of spell on me?

He... he hadn't _done_ anything... had he? Oh god! He was... gah!

_Ghost_! I turned pale and suddenly felt unsteady on my feet. I jerked back to the real world when a hand landed on my shoulder. I whirled around. It was Iruka. To help steady me, I presume. I could only imagine how I looked at the moment – most definitely shaky.

"Juri? Are you all right?"

I shook his hand off gently. "I'm fine... I ... have to go now..." Without another glance at the other four people, I stumbled down the walk distractedly. I missed the suspicious look the Uchiha sent me and the annoyed look that Naruto shot at me.

Ghost...

He's a ghost...

But... how did... Maybe this was just a joke.

My head snapped up, determined.

Yes. This was just a joke. It was a stupid dumb joke that some guy decided to play on me. Confident, I turned and started to take determined steps to the memorial when a thought stopped me.

_'What if he wants to hurt me?'_

But wait... Shiranui was going to be there! Then we're all good! With a small bounce in my step, I started to walk once again. I was going to give this guy a piece of my mind! There was no way he could be Hatake Kakashi, seeing how the Copy-nin was dead. And with Shiranui there I would be safe in case it was a ninja disguised in a _henge_ jutsu.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

A few minutes later, I found myself facing the memorial. Only... Shiranui and Hatake were nowhere to be seen. I glanced around cautiously - where was everyone? Maybe I was early. And it wasn't as if I had a watch to check.

"Took you long enough," a voice commented behind me. I whipped around, staring wide-eyed at the silver ninja from the day before.

Oh shit. Where's Shiranui?

"Juri-san!" I turned to the right to see Shiranui strolling up, "I'm sorry I'm a bit late, something came up."

Deciding to ignore the _'other'_ guy, I offered a forgiving smile to Ichi's older brother. "Konnichiwa Shiranui. It's okay. How's Ichi? Still in bed with a hangover?"

Shiranui flinched slightly, "And very hard to deal with. And you can call me Genma."

I cocked my head slightly. "If that's what you want… Genma-san."

I laughed softly, "Figures," Grinning wryly, I added. "I've dealt with her before, so I know how you feel."

"Are you ignoring me?" a voice spoke from beside me again. I froze when I realized that Genma hadn't shown any notion of seeing or even hearing the so called 'prankster'.

I bit my lip. What was going on?

"Now, you wanted to know about Hatake Kakashi, right?" Genma got straight to the point. Now_ that _I liked in a guy.

I could feel the 'man' beside me give me a curious gaze. 'Man,' meaning a certain silver haired ninja.

Hesitantly, I answered. "Hai," I mumbled. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, trying not to stare at _Hatake_, who was standing innocently beside Genma.

"Why?" Genma asked, slipping his hand into his pocket and thoughtfully chewing on a senbon.

"Uh..." I hesitated. There was a small awkward pause. "You'll think I'm crazy," I finally said. I gave 'Hatake' a sideways look. He was reading some sort of book. Maybe it's some sort of bingo book. He is a _shinobi_ after all.

"Try me."

"Fine. Because I think he's standing beside you right now." I said bluntly.

At that, 'Hatake' looked up, eye curving as if he were offering me a small smile.

I saw Genma look curiously around himself. It was evident that he didn't see anyone. "What are you talking about?" I pointed at his left. Genma glanced over and threw me another curious look.

I threw up my hands, "See what I mean? Even _I_ think I'm going crazy myself!" Grumbling, I turned to leave, only for Genma to stop me.

"Wait..." Genma was now concentrating on a spot beside him - right where 'Hatake' was standing. "Nope, don't see anything," I sweat dropped. So much for that. Asshole. Way to get my hopes up. Maybe I'm going crazy after all.

"Heh," 'Hatake' beside me muttered. "He can't see me. No one can. That's why I was so surprised that you could see me yesterday," Hatake gave me a calculating look. "Perhaps there's something about you…"

"Who said that?" Genma asked, alarmed. I stared at 'Hatake' and Genma, before promptly giving 'Hatake' another inch of space.

"Ah, so you can hear me, Genma, my old friend," Hatake said slyly. "Now, would you care to tell little Juri-chan here that I am not going to hurt her? She looks like a deer caught in lights right now."

I scowled at Hatake, my alarm fading - only a bit. Stupid... - catching a glimpse of his book - pervert... Wait. I stared at his book. So much for my bingo book idea. I thought he was reading up on the latest ninjas!

Genma was wide-eyed. "Kakashi?"

"Hai, hai." I stared at the silver haired man. So he _was_ Hatake Kakashi! Holy shit! A ghost!

I backed up again.

"I repeat, Genma. Tell Juri that I'm not going to hurt her. It looks like she might run into town and do something stupid."

Still confused, Genma turned to me, "If it is Kakashi, he will not harm you, Juri-san."

Rustling in the bushes... My ears perked up and I visibly saw the two ninjas stiffen. The noise continued. I scanned the area briefly. Where was that coming from? The rustling grew louder I jumped when it was followed by 3 voices.

**"Gah! It's Kakashi-sensei's voice!!!" **

**"SHUT UP!! You're giving us away!!"**

**"Che... dobe..."**

Yelping I jumped nearly 2 feet into the air, staring wide-eyed at three bushes to our left. I found myself clutching the sleeve of someone's arm, burrowing my face into a jacket, and feeling scared for my life. For the second time this week. Well, if it happens again, the third time's a charm, I guess. I never did understand that concept...

Peeking out from behind the arm I was hiding behind, my eyes opened slowly and I saw Genma disappear into the bushes, only to come out again to produce the three kids I had seen earlier.

Wait... if Genma was there... then who was I hanging on to?

I slowly looked up, only to see Hatake looking at me as well, an amused look in his eye.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, jumping back and hiding behind the memorial. I was getting hysterical. Soon, Genma was by my side, comforting me.

"Shhhh, Juri-san. It's okay." he said softly.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where ARREE YOOOOOUUUU?" Naruto cried out. I heard a small sigh come from Hatake.

"Loud, as always." Hatake muttered.

The three kids froze.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called hesitantly.

"Hai, hai,"

Sasuke had a wide-eyed look and was looking around, hand twitching near a pouch on his hip.

"AH! I hear you!!" Naruto whipped his head around wildly, doing a poor impression of a spy off of SpyNet.

"You three, go somewhere else." Hatake commanded sternly. "I need to talk to Juri-chan here."

"Ehh?! I want to stay, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. Hatake growled and suddenly the wind picked up, throwing leaves around furiously. "NOW!" Hatake snapped.

With a small shriek, Sakura disappeared back through the trees, with Sasuke behind her, dragging a kicking and yelling Naruto.

"SASUKE-BASTARD!! LET GO OF MEE!! ARGG!"

Cautiously, I took a step closer to Hatake as Genma urged me forwards, causing Hatake's attention to rivet to me, his earlier behavior to his students fading. He grinned slightly. "I've always wanted to do that."

After that display there... this Hatake... didn't seem like he was going to harm me or anything.

"You aren't going to hurt me?" I asked hesitantly, tucking my brown hair behind my ear.

He shook his head.

"Really?"

Impatiently, "No, I am not! I will... I will... swear on this book in my left hand!" He proudly presented the book up and I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"How the hell can I trust you with you just swearing on some book?"

Genma chuckled softly behind me. "What book is it, Juri-san?"

I glanced at him, confused, "What do you mean? Can't you see him, too?" Genma shook his head.

"It seems like only you can so far. His own team wasn't able to see him, by the looks of it,"

"He's holding a Come Come Paradise book." I grumbled softly, only to hear Genma laugh.

"Oh yea, you can trust him,"

"_What_?!"

"Those books are sacred to him."

Feeling slightly disturbed I nodded hesitantly, before stepping forwards as Hatake motioned to a bench to the side.

"Now then, we need to have a little talk, don't we?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you to all my reviewers, each and every one of you are very special and your words mean a lot, positive or negative:**

**Loves A Bleeding Lie, kakashigurl20, Marikfan1, christinarr, krn-kimbap, starStruck272, SS, animegrl, krazy pandi, Shadow demon Kitsune, nayomi, di_sama, Cyberwing, Queen of the fruit bats, zero25, Takeshi-chan, Watch-Da-Rain, Sky Spade, chibified kitsunes, xkuroxshinobix, Little Fox Kit, princessares.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised July 24, 2008


	3. 3 : So that's why

**Last Chapter Summary: **She's on a roll! First losing her present job, then having frustrating thoughts about last nights... per say... _ghost_ and now, after the encounter with Team 7, Genma, and their supposed to be sensei; Hatake Kakashi, which is Juri's ghost, what will happen?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 3 – **

"_So that's why…"

* * *

_

I sat down on the bench, at least a few feet away from Kakashi (he had insisted on me calling him that after I called him out by Hatake) and with Genma between us. The only problem was that Genma was looking back and forth, still shooting looks at me. And it was getting quite annoying. The reason I had stuck him between the erm... person and I was to ensure that he could protect me if anything happened. But with the state he was in, there was a less than nothing chance of him doing something by the time 'Kakashi' had torn me apart; if that happened, that is.

He was obviously still confused around the 'Kakashi' part, even though he could hear his voice.

"So, Genma, my old friend, you can't see me?" Kakashi asked mischievously. Genma slowly shook his head.

"Kakashi. I can't see you. A part of me tells me that I'm going crazy." He muttered the last part, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"All right, fine then. That means you can't see me if I do... this?"

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was going to do, only to see Kakashi seemingly bring a black marker out of nowhere and carefully holding his finger to his lips.

Speechless, I barely noticed Genma's confused inquiries as Kakashi slowly made a couple of marks on the Jounin's face.

Genma paused, looking at me, probably watching as my mouth slowly took on an imitation of a gaping fish.

"What did he do?" Genma pressed, "Not something that I would strangle him for, I hope?" I paused, not answering, still staring at Genma's face. What the hell was I suppose to say? There were now whisker marks on his face and a circle surrounding his left eye. Couldn't he feel that?

I let out a cough when Kakashi flicked his hand, the marker disappearing. "Um… nothing Genma-san."

Would he even be able to see that? I mean… that pen Kakashi used didn't look _normal_… if you know what I mean.

Oh well, I guess I'll have to find out from Juri later.

"_Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then. Ja."_

I twitched. That voice was _very_ familiar… I jumped up from my sitting position and practically threw myself to the ground when Naomi meandered by behind the line of bushes.

Ugh. Of all places to see her, I _had _to see her now right? By now most of the regulars that took their morning drinks at that caféwork— _worked_ at would know that I had been fired. And among those regulars included Naomi.

I felt myself twitch when my gaze landed on her figure. As usual, she looked like there wasn't a hair out of place on that pretty head of hers. She had long, glossy, black hair and beautiful dark eyes. She was slim, had a relative big bust, and had all the curves in the right places. And of course, she wasn't the modest type either.

I wish I had black hair. But it looks like I wasn't able to inherit that from my parents. Both mom and dad have black hair, I got stuck with brown. And all I have to blame are those dead ancestors of mine that had brown hair.

I also didn't inherit my family's height either. I was too short – for my age, at least. Being 4"11 in a family of giants kind of made me stand out. Dad's about 6 feet and even Mom hit 5"6. Thanks to those features, I don't look like their offspring. Not my hair, my height, nor my eyes.

Well actually, there's a reason for my eyes being different from my parents… I have brown eyes, like Dad. But I got into an accident when I was a kid and damaged the pigment in my left eye. That caused the black pupil to practically change to a brown in color that matched my eye color. So no pupil is visible in my left eye now.

I nearly jumped when Naomi moved closer and walked by. I rolled my eyes, sorely tempted to trip her or something.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

_"Well, look what we have here. It's the self-proclaimed Ms. Justice." I rolled my eyes. Naomi and her pack of loyal followers. Here to ruin my life, as per usual._

_I ignored them, wiping of the counter, wincing inwardly as they sat down - just a table away from me._

_"Oi! Diner girl!" Her high-pitched voice made me cringe slightly. She was doing it on purpose, I swear. "We need some service over here! Diner girl!"_

_I was utterly cursing her and swearing at her in my head, but I held my anger in, reminding myself that the customer was always right. _Yeah... _right. Someday all service workers will go on strike and snap. Why can't customers be civil? I hated it whenever I was treated like a servant. _

_Walking over, I held up my pad and pen. "How may I help you today?"_

_Naomi smirked slightly. "Oh... It's nothing really. We're just here to see how it is that you work, around... here,"_

_I grit my teeth together. Why the hell did she call me over?_

_'Oh yea,' I thought grimly, 'I _forgot..._ that she likes to make my life a living hell."_

_I saw her eye my outfit in disgust. I was wearing sweat pants (gray) and a black t-shirt. A black apron was wrapped around my waist. I wasn't really worried about dressing nice for work, anyhow. I would probably end up getting all my clothing dirty. Plus the apron wasn't my fault – it was standard uniform._

_"Interesting... choice of clothing there," one of her friends with brown hair commented, causing the entire group to burst into laughter. My eyebrows rose slightly. Deciding that once would never hurt, I made a big show of eyeing up Naomi. I saw her stiffen._

"_What are you looking at?" She snapped._

_I shrugged, "Nothing really. There's nothing much to see."_

_A silence fell over the table and Naomi's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Like you have any right to criticize me! You've probably never even _had_ a boyfriend!" I cocked my head._

"_And you have?" I asked innocently. She froze. Technically she'd never had any. I would know, seeing as she lived right next door to me and tended to leave her window curtains open. Whenever she said she was going out with her boyfriend during class, she ended up hiding up in her room that evening and sitting in front of her television. _

"_We're leaving!" Naomi got up with a huff and stomped out of the café. She whirled around, glaring. "I hope you get fired!"_

_I shrugged as her friends all trailed after her. As they left I heard one of the girls whisper to another, "What was she talking about?"_

"_Dunno. We should ask Naomi later." _

_Muahahah! Take that Naomi! Judgment day has come!_

_And just that moment my Ms. Priss manger decided to make her appearance. She was glaring at me. "I'm assuming that you're responsible for them deciding to leave?" I gulped. Damn. _

"_One more time, and you're gone, Hatayama. Get working..." Saeko said, examining me disdainfully. She managed a slight sneer after that. "… Diner girl."_

_Fighting back a rude comment, I nodded and went over to another table, where an elderly couple sat. I took their order quickly, before disappearing into the back room, feeling pissed._

_Ugh. Dealing with two of those kinds of girls just isn't worth it._

_But geez. Why did it always seem like they had the last word in? Talk about a smack at my pride._

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

"Oi!" I jerked back to the present, where I found Kakashi snapping his fingers at me, "Anyone home?"

I didn't answer, causing Genma to glance at me worriedly. "Are you all right, Juri-san?" Ah, had they not seen her go by then?

I only nodded, "I'm fine," I muttered, crossing my hands over my lap and studying my hands closely. I peered back through the bushes. Naomi was gone. I rolled back onto the heels of my feet and sighed. I really didn't want to be here right now. I'd rather be at the ramen shop... mm... At my new job. And that old man was rather nice, too.

"Hey. I'm talking to you. Did you notice how I can touch you?"

I blinked up at Kakashi. "So?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at me. "Did you notice _how_ I could touch you, considering that_ I_ am a _ghost_? I can touch objects, but I've never touched a person or animal before." I froze. Well. I hadn't thought about _that fact_ before. How stupid was I? Too occupied with the fact that he was a ghost and I could see him, I suppose.

"....."

Even Genma was speechless. It probably hasn't sunk in yet. "Ghost, Kakashi? Why are you still here, then?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Unfinished business, you know."

"What unfinished business?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

For a few moments, Kakashi gave no answer.

"Kakashi?" Genma pressed gently, meeting my gaze. I noticed how Kakashi's gaze saddened and his eye seemed to have lost a bit of its spark.

"I don't want to talk about it."

That got me.

The suddenly cheerful and positive attitude Kakashi was cold and dark. He had changed moods like a light bulb switching from on to off.

Without another word, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Genma glanced at me. "Should I tell anyone about this?" I stared at him. How had he known that Kakashi had left? He must've read my mind because he answered my question quickly. "I saw the swirl of leaves. He uses that a few times as a form of travelling. I remember it from when he was still…" Genma trailed off and cleared his throat. "Anyway, like I said. Should I tell anyone about this?" He gave me a look. I paused. He was asking me for permission, since telling others would mean that I needed to be included in the story (seeing as I'm the one who can see him). Nice of him, really, since he could probably do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Don't tell anyone." Kakashi's voice drifted back. "Not yet, anyway."

Genma only gave me another look. "Guess that's a no. Want me to walk you home?" I shook my head softly.

"I'm going to walk around town for a bit. Check on Ichi for me, will you?" I said quietly. Genma smiled softly, standing up and slipping his hand into his pocket.

"Sure," Genma rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can feel another headache coming on," he muttered. I kind of stared blankly at him. '_I'm with you on that, Genma-san, definitely with you."_

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Whistling a soft off-key tune, I walked back towards the center of town, taking my sweet time. It wasn't like I had anything to do since I had gotten fired. My eyes scanned the area.

There are good things about spring and there are bad things about spring.

Good things; no bugs were flouncing around quite yet, and it was a new beginning - a new start to the year... Well, a new start not beginning with the cold month of January. Well, now on with the bad news. The weather tended to be a bit... lurchy. It could be warm one day and raining and freezing cold the next. Weather was a bit unpredictable during springtime. And the _really_ pretty flowers didn't bloom yet. There were some flowers that bloomed, yes - and I suppose that's a good thing.

I watched my left side where red flowers bloomed in between the bushes, staring at a blue and white butterfly that landed on a stray flower. That was another good thing about spring. All the dead life that you had seen before was now coming to life.

So absorbed in my observing of a small chipmunk scurrying up a tree, I didn't see someone standing in front of me until I crashed full tilt right into them. I fell onto my backside, groaning in pain. I was going to feel that one tomorrow.

I looked up, annoyed, only to see none other than Kakashi standing in front of me; his eyes trailing his book. That's when his gaze drifted down and his eye curved. "Am I bothering you?"

Grunting and ignoring him, I stood up, brushing myself off and then proceeding to walk right past him. _Trouble_. I could see that this guy was going to bring lots of trouble.

"Don't tell me you're ignoring me again." I heard footsteps behind me, indicating that he was now following me.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I retorted impatiently, turning halfway around as I was walking. His book was gone and he was watching me with a lazy look.

"No." I turned back to the front.

"Go finish your 'unfinished business.'" I muttered. I was met with silence. I stopped walking, turning around, hands on my hips. "Wha-" I broke off, seeing the far-off look in his eye again. "Are you all right?"

When he didn't answer again, I got even more worried. I don't even know why I _did_ get worried... I had only known this guy for barely a day! Okay... technically a day an a half, if you counted the time when I freaked out on him yesterday - when he had scared me. Plus, it's not like anything good has happened to me since meeting the guy.

I waved my hand in front of his face. No reaction.

Severely perturbed, I snapped my fingers. No reaction.

Patience running thin, I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, half-expecting it to pass right through. But as it landed gently on something solid, the unexpected happened.

In less then a split second, I found face-flat on the ground with Kakashi on top of me, holding me down; a kunai... I think it was, at back of my neck my neck. Gulping, I tried to sink into the ground, holding my breath.

Weapons scare me. I know, I know, they protect you and all... yadda, yadda, yadda. But... they're also very sharp, not something that you should use unless you knew how to use it.

I was in the category of 'not knowing how to use it'. I've never held a ninja weapon in my entire life. Never. Zip. None. The ninja life sounded very interesting. But not interesting enough for me to put my life on the line. And that sounds really stupid because I _had_ attended the Ninja Academy School.

Well actually, my parents had tried to force me into the Academy, where I ended up breaking some kid's nose for badmouthing me... something about me being too stubborn and one-sided. Whatever. I still continued with a few grades, but dropped out later on. And as for all the practical exams… I ended up sleeping through most of them and refusing to take them to the point where the teacher even gave up on me.

I certainly didn't make my parents proud like they thought I would.

Anyway, my entire body was refusing to move, and I was desperately afraid for my life at that moment. I cinched my eyes as tight as I could, unable to register the look of shock that crossed over Kakashi's face.

Immediately, I felt the weight get off of me, and I was pulled off the floor. I opened my eyes a little, only to see Kakashi's apologetic and concerned facing me. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly, "I... something came over me. It's been a long time since I have been able to touch people and for people to touch me..." Okay, duly noted. Don't touch Kakashi without notifying him first.

I only took a step back, nodding in understanding. "I understand," I replied. Now there was an awkward pause. Now what?

"So..." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Where are you headed?"

I shrugged, "Nowhere really, I have nothing to do since I lost my job..." But I got a new one now. But _he _didn't need to know that… he would only bug me while I was at work, too!

Kakashi shrugged indifferently. "Want to go for a walk?" I hesitated. Was there some kind of... unspoken statement in that question...? I couldn't really tell for sure, I wasn't the best kind of person for detecting those kinds of things.

"Sure." I replied softly, "Why not? I don't start work until tomorrow anyway."

Kakashi started to walk, causing me to fall in step beside him.

"I thought you lost your job," he murmured softly. Eh.... Oops.

"..." I didn't answer. Maybe he would just forget about it? Aww, crap. There goes my plan of not letting him know where I work. He should ask again in about... 5...

Step. Step.

Silence.

4...

Birds chirping...

3...

Leaves rustling...

2....

My ears twitched, I could hear laughing of some kids in the training ground we just past... I shifted my head, eyes focusing on the training field. Ha! I remember going in there. The stupid old classmates of mine tried to get me to practice some kunai throwing too. All that ended up happening was them looking for their kunai pouch in the river.

It had felt very satisfying, too.

Oh yea, back to counting.

1....

"I thought you lost your job." he repeated, eye watching me curiously.

There we go. I winced, "Umm..." No point lying now. "I got a new job,"

"Getting fired and finding a job in the same day." Kakashi winked at me, causing me to flush, "You're one of a kind." That's when I started to notice that people around town were starting to stare at me and shooting me weird looks. Uh...

"Where do you work?" I didn't answer, and scanned the people around me cautiously.

They must have thought that I was crazy… I had forgotten that they couldn't see Kakashi. So then the conclusion was that all that they could see and hear was me talking to myself. Great, wasn't it?

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No." I muttered in a low tone. I don't need the towns' people to think I was a crazy lady. I was usually a quiet girl, but lately, something... Er should I say... a _ghost_ has been bothering me lately. So I had been talking a lot more.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked. I stared at him in confusion. When had he gotten his book out? I could see his eye following the words closely. Cautiously, I peeked over his shoulder. I have to admit, I _had_ read one of those books before... when I was like 16. Even if it _is _for 18 year olds and older.

Now, don't give me that look. I was a healthy 16 year old girl! Besides, it's not like I had read it just for the… ahem… sex. I was also young and my mind tended to wander back then. Craving for a boyfriend at that age is pretty normal. Being a little more mature now sends me looking for a future rather than a lover. However, that doesn't mean I don't think about it now and then.

Although I wouldn't mind some of the things they did in there...

Without realizing it, I had started to scan the words over his shoulders, not noticing when Kakashi's gaze slid over towards me in amusement. When he moved, I was so startled that I squeaked in surprise and almost tripped over my own two feet.

Kakashi watched all over this in curiosity, and a few seconds past with me still beside him, blushing like mad because he had caught me... Er... Reading.

He only rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before raising the book he held in the air. "Would you like to borrow this for a few days? Or should we read it together? In your room...?" Not liking the twinkle in his eye - which by the way - suggested a _lot_ more than just reading, I glared at him before opening my mouth - only to get cut off.

"Look Sakura-chan! It's that girl from this morning!"

I winced and Kakashi looked to his left, which happened to be where the ramen stand was at. Why hadn't I noticed where we were walking?

I found the blonde kid from this morning - Naruto; standing in front of me.

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto gave me a wide grin. "How do you know Kakashi-sensei? Huh? HUH? Are you his girlfriend? Are you related to him? Nani, nani, nani? I want to know!" he whined. Nervously, I felt myself back up and I saw two others approach. It was the Uchiha boy and Haruno girl.

The Uchiha was watching me closely, dark eyes scanning me up and down. "I know you..." he muttered softly. He probably thought I hadn't heard him. But he wasn't exactly being quiet… I stared at him for a second.

"I don't know you." I replied, shaking my head in confusion. Sasuke shot me a glare. "You're... _his_... friend…" he growled. I backed up in alarm. There was so much hatred in that boy's eyes...

Deciding not to ask the question 'who' (I value my life greatly); I only inched away from Kakashi, hoping he wouldn't bring up the previous conversation. Not in front of the kiddies please!

Oh... but he did.

"Ma, ma, before you so rudely interrupted us, I believe that we were discussing the fact that I should maybe meet you at your house, Juri-chan?" Kakashi said, eye curving.

I saw the three young adults freeze.

Then everything exploded.

"AH! IT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Kakashi..." Sasuke muttered, eyes darting around. After a few seconds, Naruto started to ramble again. Bad idea. Now, guess what everyone else saw?

Yes.

Me. A simple everyday girl, being dragged down the street. Some people would just say I had very good acting, as it really seemed like I was being dragged down the street. Of course, all they saw was my arm up in the air as I stumbled blindly, barely managing to step over rocks, bumps and cracks in the road.

But they didn't know half of it.

The fact was; I really _was_ being pulled down the street.

By Kakashi.

Before I knew it, I found myself in a dark alley, breathing hard. Kakashi was beside me, barely winded.

"What… the.... hell.... was that for?" I demanded, panting heavily. Being dragged down a street was _not_ fun. Kakashi didn't answer, and not expecting to receive one, I started to walk back _out_ of the alley. I had better things to do...

"Oi..." I stopped at his voice.

"If you don't have anything to tell me, I'm going to get going." I said wearily. "I'm probably able to see you because I can help you with something. But if you don't tell me jack-all, I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me…" I took another step and was just entering the street when his exasperated voice stopped me.

"You have questions…"

I whirled around, and gave him a silent nod.

"Then I will answer..."

_Finally_. Now I can maybe help his pass on and then get back to my regularly scheduled life. What other reason would there be for me to see him, right?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

_Standing in a canyon in front of an unconscious Naruto – where there _should have been_ water was not Kakashi's idea of good news. The place was a horrible wreck; massive cracks and holes in the canyon walls and the water had virtually evaporated. Nothing had been left untouched. _

_Slowly, the Jounin knelt beside his charge, running a hand over his forehead, only to be surprised when Naruto opened his eyes. "K…kakashi-sensei?" he croaked out slowly. "He… Sasuke… he left... Didn't he?"_

_Kakashi hesitated, raising his head and gave his _other_ charge, standing motionlessly by the edge of the trees, a wary look. Kakashi's gaze landed on his blonde student again. "Iie." _

_Naruo's gaze widened slightly as he tried to sit up. Immediately, Kakashi pushed him down gently, raising his head in alarm at a sound - coming from the east._

_"Sasuke!" he said in alarm. Sasuke was immediately by his side. "Bring Naruto back. I will deal with it." Sasuke hesitated, his eyes hardening to black coals. Sasuke nodded stiffly and started to lift Naruto over his shoulder, before hesitating and cradling him, bridal style instead. _

_Naruto's eyes slid open; filled with relief when he saw his teammate. "Sasuke-bastard..." he muttered, "You didn't leave... Saku- Sakura-chan will be happy..."_

_Kakashi urged them on, ordering Pakkun to make sure they got back safely._

_"But, Kakashi-"_

_"Pakkun." Kakashi growled, eyes still on the forest, nervous, but not showing it, for whatever was coming. 'That amount of chakra is not normal.' He thought sharply. Whoever— whatever it was, his students were going to be of no help; both were practically drained of chakra._

_"Hai," Pakkun grumbled. "I'll be back when I can be." At Kakashi's nod, Pakkun disappeared in the trees towards the west direction, Sasuke trailing behind him. _

_Kakashi faced the east, pushing up his forehead protector and allow his Sharingan eye to show. Whatever it was - he was ready for it._

_Maybe._

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I rolled my eyes. "That… didn't really tell us anything." I said finally. Kakashi shrugged.

"Unfortunately, that's all I really remember. I know I fought someone, and I know I lost.

I eyed him dubiously. "That much, is obvious." I said sarcastically. "So you remember nothing then? Mou…" I rubbed the side of my head. "Then how am I supposed to help you figure out why the hell you're still here?"

Kakashi gave me a weird look. "I don't remember asking for you help."

"Well… I just figured that if I can see you and no one else can, it must mean I'm supposed to… help you with… something?" I squeaked out the ending. Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly the best excuse, but it was all I had to go on! Why else would I be able to see him?

"I think you've been reading too many fiction books." The man said. "Maybe it's time to lay off on those?"

I glared at him. No way! I'm never going to give up my reading list! Never!

"But then again…" Kakashi mused as I started to head back out of the alley. "It's not like _all_ the books you've read are bad…"

"Oh shut up." I snorted. "You're just saying that because _you_ read those books too!"

The copy-nin shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? They—"

"—help you with your fantasies."

"That's not very nice— they do not do that!"

"Oh? Then why else do you read them?"

"… They help me calm down."

"…"

"…"

"…Don't you mean they do the opposite?"

"…"

"…"

"You have a very dirty mind, Hatayama-san. Should I be worried?"

"I'm the one that should be saying that!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thanks reviewers! This story's still rolling partially because of you guys. ******

**m, Aka Yuki-hime, starStruck272, Shadow demon Kitsune, nishasha, vixon l, Magicians of the Yami, PrincessKrystal01, xl-twisted-lx, Watch-Da-Rain, v4n1LL3xcr34m, animegrl, krazy pandi, Fade-sempai, AznNarutoGrl-91, Little Fox Kit, princessares, chibified kitsunes, saki-kun, xkuroxshinobix, Sky Spade.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised July 24, 2008


	4. 4 : Drastic Action

**Last Chapter Summary: **So, we now know that Kakashi had died when retrieving Naruto and Sasuke, KIA by none other than Orochimaru. AND, we also found out that Kakashi is still in the living world because he is supposedly in love with another girl... but here's the kicker. Kakashi had said that he had 'lovED' her. LOVED. As in past tense. So why is he still here then?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 4 – **

"_Drastic action"

* * *

_

I felt unusually warm when I woke up the next morning - unlike how I usually woke. My room was probably one of the coldest rooms of house, so... it was rather nice when it was warm, for a change.

I sighed contentedly, not bothering to open my eyes and snuggled my head deeper into my pillow, pulling the blankets tighter around me.

The door burst open and I was forced to open my eyes, as my mouth opened to form a huge yawn. Lifting my head up a few inches, I saw my mother glaring at me, "Okaa-chan?" I mumbled sleepily, questionably, and pulling the blanket over my head.

"Young lady, you get up _at once_; you're going to be late for work!" I pulled my covers down with a huff, rolling my eyes lazily towards my alarm clock, "It's only 8:20 A.M. okaa-chan..."

"It was to my knowledge that you start work at 9 A.M. Juri!!!" She was annoyed… And probably really pissed off. But I guess she'd been like that... ever since I had been out so late that one night. My bad.

But I suppose it would wear off in a few days, or maybe a week or two. I had gotten the 'talk' last night when I had returned. It makes me want to move out. Lecturing parents waiting for your return home is _not_ something anyone would look forward to.

I brightened slightly - I had the perfect excuse. "I start work at 12..." I mumbled. I had only just remembered that I had got a new job. Thank god. If my mother had found out that I had been fired, she would've thrown a fit.

"Ahh... I see... I was unaware that your boss has given you another shift."

"Yea..." I mumbled drowsily as she turned heel and walked out, closing the door behind her. Well, at least that got her off my back... for a few hours.

"Your mother is quite annoying... especially in the morning." a sleepy voice whispered softly. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Yeah... she could be w-" I broke off, whipping my head to the right. I stared, eyes wide at a person sitting beside the bed. My room was still dark, since the windows were covered. That meant all I could see was some figure sitting there. Who the—

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed. A hand promptly covered my mouth, "Shhhhhhh! It's just me, remember?!" On impulse, I clamped down onto his hand, and got the reaction I had hoped for. That's going to be one bruise you're not going to forget, you lecher!

Promptly, the hand was gone from around my mouth and I resumed my earlier screaming, "-" I choked, and threw my legs up. They connected and someone let out a huff of air, before I was thrown clean off the bed and onto the ground.

All my years of self-defense kicked in and I attempted to strike the intruder, slamming my elbow into one should and flipping up. I reached one arm up, yanking the curtains of the window and glancing down to see—

…Kakashi. His hands were up in surrender, eye analyzing me with an amused air.

I felt the urge to strangle the living daylights out of him. And this was one urge I was going to give in to today. I've just about had enough of him scaring the living daylights out of me each and every time. Reaching for him, as well as growling angrily, I had got-

The door slammed open. It was like everything in the room had frozen now. I was practically straddling Kakashi on the ground as I attempted to strangle him. Kakashi's eye was now wider than saucers. I growled. That damn—

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced over my shoulder cautiously where Mom and Dad stood. Mom was looking worried. Dad was looking like he was ready to beat something in - the intruder that is - not me.

From their perspective, all that they could see was me kneeling there, blankets thrown across the room, curtains on the ground and the bed askew. They probably didn't know what the hell was going on at all.

"Juri honey?" My mother asked, concern lacing her worried voice, "Is something wrong?" Subtle approach by my mother.

"..."

Not so subtle approach by my father.

"Juri! What on earth is going on in here?!" he roared. I winced immediately, and tried to fake stretching. Terrible acting, I know.

"Nothing!" I covered my head, flushing, as I closed my eyes tightly and ducked my head, wishing that I could just disappear into the ground right then. Go away… go away! "Nothing's wrong! Just... thought I saw a spider in my bed..."

I peeked over my shoulder again, to see my father grumbling in annoyance, "... got me up here when I could've been eating a good breakfast...." He disappeared out the door. My mother wasn't so eager to let me go quite yet.

"Are you sure, honey? That was an awfully big scream for just a spider," her worried eyes scanned me, as she walked closer. No! Bad idea mother!

"No! Er... I mean, its fine, don't worry!" I forced a sheepish laugh, "I... guess I never realized that I had been scared of spiders before.... It's okay... I think I'll get up now though. I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

She stopped advancing, giving me a small smile, "Okay then. Breakfast will probably be on the table when you wake. Your father's going to work and I'm going to visit a few of the older folks, all right?" I only nodded meekly; glad she wasn't coming over any closer to investigate.

Even though she probably couldn't see Kakashi, she would probably think that the fact that I wasn't exactly touching the bed... wasn't exactly normal.

As the door closed with a click, I sighed in relief, before the situation fully sank in. I glared at Kakashi.

He held up his hands innocently. "What?"

I snorted. "I don't remember inviting you into my room!" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"It's not like I did anything! Plus, I even asked you yesterday." What? Since when? My mind drew a blank.

"Well." I said shortly. "Asking something when a person is half-asleep is not considered valid. You're supposed to ask the question during a time I will actually remember it." Yeah, I know. I was only making up excuses for myself now. Technically, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over it. It's not like I've never shared a room with another guy before… though those guys were usually relatives.

Soft whistling caught my attention, and that's when I realized that I was still sitting on top of him.

I rolled off quickly, trying to fight off the blush that threatened to consume my entire life... okay, maybe not my entire life, but at the very least - my entire face.

Abruptly, I sat up, motioning for Kakashi out of the way. He gave me a curious look but obliged, standing up and to the side of the room. "Are going to wake up now?" He was now standing beside my bed, arms crossed. I noted that his vest was gone and his forehead protector was removed... But his left eye was merely closed.

'Huh… what is he hiding in his other eye?_'_ He didn't seem to have noticed my silent musings. As he turned around, he slipped his head protector over his forehead, pulling it down to cover his eye. Shrugging my curiosity off, I ignored him, and stared at my pillow. Man, did that ever look inviting now.

A few seconds later, I grabbed the blankets and dove back under the covers, snuggling deep into the blanket, taking a deep whiff of the smell that was now present among my covers.

Feels nice… I thought softly, as the feeling started to lull me back to sleep.

"Ma!" I jerked away again, "I thought you were waking up..." I glowered at him for disturbing my rest, before ignoring him again.

"Bah..." I muttered. I curled up on the bed again, only to hear my mother call up to me.

"Juri! I'm going out now!!" That was fast... I thought sleepily, raising my head tiredly, "And your father already left for work! I'm leaving the house to you! Don't burn the house down!"

I didn't bother answering and I heard the front door slam shut. I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. I'm not as incompetent as to burn the house down like that!

That's when I froze. There, crawling along the bedspread was a _huge, _absolutely humongous spider. A humongous spider with eight hairy legs and two big, fat , slimy looking eyes that was staring back at me.

All hell broke loose. Okay, all hell _within_ me broke loose.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _ I jumped out of my bed and leapt onto a chair, staring frightfully at it. The chair wobbled slightly from my weight. The door burst open a second later, revealing Kakashi.

"What?!"

"...." I stared at him with wide-eyes, "...spider." I squeaked out and pointed to the creature lounging lazily on my bed.

He snorted, "So you _are_ afraid of spiders?"

"Just shut up and get it out of here!" I yelped and buried my head into my arms, hiding behind the back of the chair. It's bit and hairy and… disgusting.

"Che," A second later, I heard a flick and the window opened. I peeked out to see Kakashi deposit the spider outside, closing the window with a firm snap! "There, happy?"

I sighed and dove back into the bed, but not before checking twice to see if that spider had decided to have a litter of little, tiny spiders. Nothing. Good.

"Wait." I said suddenly. "How come you can touch it if you're a ghost?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Sometimes if I concentrate I can touch stuff."

"Ah." I answered thoughtfully, before burying my face into my pillow again.

I heard Kakashi sigh before leaving the room. I didn't care what he did as long as he didn't do anything to the house that would _reward _me with a more punishment from my parents. Having strict parents sucked.

Ahh... peace and quiet...

CRASH!

I bolted out of bed, "What the hell-?!" I zoomed out of my room, and stared wide-eyed down the stairs.

The first thing that I saw missing was a big vase that usually sat on a stand at the end of the stairs.

There was a stand. A pure white stand. But here, was where the problem started. There was no vase. The vase had a white background, with raised (bumpy little things) blue and black swirls that covered it from head to toe. What made it even more valuable, was the fact that it had a script written by none other then the Hokage himself on it. Of course, that didn't mean that we knew the Hokage personally. My parents had received it from my grandmother, who got it from who knows where.

Slowly my eyes lowered.

There, stood Kakashi, rubbing his arm, wincing as he stared down at a broken vase. Not just any vase, it was my _grandmother's _vase. The one that my mother practically _cherished_.

Crap.

I. Was. In. So. Much. Trouble.

"What did you do?!" I wailed, zipping down the stairs and staring at horror at the mess at our feet.

"Uh... ah... sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, buddy! You could've concentrated on _not_ touching the vase!" I growled, kneeling down to nurse the broken pieces. I could only think of what my mother would say when she got home... and my father... Oh god. My life was going downhill. I'm going to be doing house chores and yard work for the rest of my life!

"... Eh..." I didn't answer him, and picked up the bigger pieces - only problem was, there were no bigger pieces. It just so happened that this was the worst day of my life and the vase had decided to make it worse. By breaking into a thousand - no, a _million_ pieces of itself.

I groaned, falling down so that I was sitting on my bottom, "I am in so much trouble..."

"Ma, ma, I can get you a new vase, if you would like." A soft voice said from behind and above me.

I turned to him curiously, "There's no way you can get a vase exactly like that! The Hokage himself wrote a poem on there!" Kakashi shrugged.

"It just so happens that I know the Hokage personally,"

I snorted, "Kid. The Third Hokage isn't here anymore. We have the fifth Hokage now."

Kakashi shrugged, "So what? Won't the fifth Hokage cut it? I mean, who will be able to tell the difference?" I contemplated his opinion. He had a point.

"You're a ghost."

"And?"

"No one else can see you but me."

Kakashi snorted, "But they can hear me, right?" I stood up, glaring at him, hands on my hips.

"So far, all we know is that Genma-san, and your stupid team can hear you... you... you old man!"

"I resent that."

I snorted, storming to the kitchen and coming back to the hall with a broom and a dustpan, before carefully sweeping up the pieces, "Oh, and you're not?"

"Just because I have silver hair, does not mean that it should be considered gray, and it also does not mean that I am old." Kakashi said sourly, brushing his hand through his hair quickly, "And besides, I bet you that I'm not that much older than you are."

"Yea, _right_. I believe you. Tell me another one." I said sarcastically, finishing sweeping up the pieces and stepping over the spot (you never know if you had missed some pieces), and walking into the kitchen.

Kakashi was right on my heels.

"It's true! I'm only 26!"

I stopped and turned, "Ichi said that you were 26 when you died! Wouldn't you count the years since that day?"

Kakashi snorted, "No. Because since that day, I've been dead, and you don't exactly count how many years you lived, if you're dead. Besides, I haven't aged at all," he glanced down at himself, "I don't feel any different. I feel the same as four years ago."

Oh. I flushed. I felt really stupid.

"My bad," I grumbled, turning around, and dumping the contents of the dustpan into the trash. I propped the broom back up by the refrigerator, and set the dustpan down beside it, before straightening up and giving Kakashi an expectant look.

"Well?"

"Well... what?" Kakashi asked, eyes eyeing the covered platter of food on the table. I raised an eyebrow. Did ghosts eat? Or drink for that matter?

My eyes brightened, as I remembered how my mother had honored the gods on a special day. She dumped some wine on the floor, before lighting Joss sticks and letting them sit until they were burnt out. That was how ghosts were fed, to my knowledge.

Without hesitation, I snatched a cup of water off the table, before splashing it onto the kitchen floor. I could clean it up later, I mean, it was only water.

Immediately, there was an instant reaction. Kakashi choked, and I heard him gurgling, before he began to cough uncontrollably. I blinked in surprise. Uh... maybe I should've warned him.

"You... -cough, cough- trying... to choke... me?" he gasped out, still coughing. I stepped forwards sheepishly before clapping him on the back, trying to help.

"Gomen.." I muttered, "Didn't know if it worked or not."

"-cough, cough- next time, give a little warning, will you? -cough,cough-" Kakashi hacked, before motioning to the cup, "This time, -cough- dump it more slowly... -cough, hack-"

I nodded, before stepping back and pouring it more slowly. Slowly, Kakashi's coughing stopped and he returned to normal, before nodding at me. I stopped.

"That's better," Kakashi's eye curved up at me, "Thanks for the drink,"

I shrugged, before setting the cup in the sink and washing it. Placing it in the rack beside the sink to dry, I wiped my hands dry on a white cloth and giving Kakashi a curious look, "Are you sure you can get a vase like that one for me?"

"Want to come find out?"

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

"No! That one's too big! And it's all red! I _told _you! White background with blue and black bumpy swirls! You should know since you were the one who _broke it!_"

"..."

"Uh... miss, maybe I can be of some assistance?" I looked to my left, feeling my face flame when a young salesman stood there, looking rather disturbed, "Uh..." I started, "No, its okay... I think I'll just look around for a bit,"

The man nodded quietly and after shooting me a small look, turned and headed back to the front desk.

Presently, Kakashi and I were standing in a small antique shop. I had figured we might find, even if it was not identical, a vase that was sort of like the one that was now lying in pieces at the bottom of our trash can at home.

I mean, maybe my parents would overlook it? Who knew?

I turned my attention back towards the vases, before checking my watch, '10:03 AM' blinked cheerfully back at me. I had approximately 2 hours before I had to head off to work. Damn it! Who knew looking for a vase was this hard?

And having Kakashi here was no help. I swear the guy was color blind or something. Or maybe it was just the symptoms of having one eye...

Suddenly a vase was blocking my view. I blinked, and blinked again. There, in front of my face, was a medium sized vase - about the same size as our vase - and was white... with black and blue swirls!! Wee! A match!

My eyes brightened as I ran my hand along it, but found none of the regular bumps that used to be on it. My mood dimmed. Aww... damn. But oh well. It had taken us nearly 2 hours just to find this one, and I wasn't about to look for any more!

".. It doesn't have the bumps on it..." I muttered forlornly.

"... it's the only match we've found since 2 hours ago," Kakashi said sarcastically, "You're taking this, because I absolutely refuse to roam these shops anymore _and_ I don't have all day. We still have to go to the Hokage, you know,"

I gave him a deadpanned look, "You think it's any better for me that people see me talking to myself? They probably think I'm nut-brained or something!!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Your problem."

Turning, my back on him, and carefully taking the vase into my possession, I carried it up to the front desk, giving the sales clerk a small smile, "I'll have this please."

He carefully checked it out, giving me a wary look the whole time, causing myself to feel even flustered and embarrassed. There went my reputation here. Not like it was good in the first place.

"That's 5000 yen please," the clerk said pleasantly. I fought the urge to beat him down right there. I just wanted to rub that smug smile off his face. But... sighing, I dug into my wallet, pulling out the required money and slapping it into his hand.

"Have a nice day, ma'am."

"Yea..." I growled, as I lugged the vase out the door, "A _very_ nice day indeed..."

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Kakashi gave me an expectant look at we stood at the front of the entrance to the Hokage tower.

"What?" I asked blandly. What was he staring at me for?

"Knock,"

"What?!" I practically shrieked. I lowered my voice, when I glanced around and saw people giving me more room than usual, "Geh..."

"You heard me. Knock," he said in amusement, pulling out a familiar orange book, "I'm not going to knock, you know," Cursing inwardly at him for getting me into this mess, I grudgingly knocked thrice on the door.

I heard footsteps from within, before the door opened, to reveal a ninja in a Jounin outfit. He blinked at me, eyeing my vase curiously, before asking politely, "May I help you?"

"Uh..." I was speechless. Kakashi nudged me, and I managed to squeak out, "Can I speak to the Hokage, please?"

The ninja gave me an apologetic look, "The Hokage is very busy at this moment, I'm sure that she may not be busy tomorrow, or maybe later today. Why don't you come back la-"

"Kotetsu?" a voice from within spoke, "Who is it?"

The ninja, who had dark hair that stood up, defying gravity, and bandages that ran across his face, looked back, "It's only some villager-"

I clenched my fist. _Only_ some villager, hey? I'll show you _some_ villager all right!

I had just taken a step forwards, when a arm grasped my own, before whispering urgently into my ear, "Don't cause a scene."

"Shut up, pervert. I do not have time for -"

"Excuse me ma'am, are you talking to me?" the ninja, Kotetsu took my attention again. I flushed.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes I was," Kakashi said tauntingly, "You're very ugly and stupid and terrible repulsive." How on earth did he make his voice sound like mine?

"WHAT?!" I blanched. Kotetsu was now giving me a not so friendly look.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I will not just stand here and let you insult me. I will have to ask you to leave. Now."

"But… but that wasn't me! I didn't say anything like that to you!" I pleaded, trying not to drop the vase that I held, "I just need to see your Hokage! Only for a little while? Please??"

Kotetsu frowned, and opened his mouth again.

But Kakashi spoke up again, "I'll sleep with you if you agree," he snickered and this time, I choked. Why the nerve of-!

Spotting the cup of tea that the ninja held in his hand, I snatched it, and despite his protests, splashed it onto the ground, resulting in the very same reaction from Kakashi like last time. Well screw you too you damn pervert? I thought you were _going to help me?!_

"—choke-gasp—cough-cough-"

The ninja was now staring in disbelief at me, as Kakashi's... choking... sounds filled the air.

"...."

"Kotetsu?" another ninja stepped out and I saw the mouth chewing on a senbon immediately. Genma!

"Genma-san!" I cried in relief, briefly offering a small smile of apology to the Kotetsu guy before feeling myself fill with relief. Now I had a chance. I had to get this vase back home before my parents got home!

"Why are you here, Juri?" he asked in surprise, eyes taking me in, "Is Kakashi here?"

"Genma? What are you talking about? Kakashi's not here anymore... remember?" Kotetsu said a confused and quiet tone, "Are you sure you're feeling all right? Genma?" Genma waved it off.

"Kakashi; you here?"

"Ma," Kakashi had finally calmed down, "I'm okay... except that I drowned in tea... But I'm okay... Never felt better," At that, Kakashi gave me a glare, which I retaliated by raising the cup more menacingly into the air. He backed down.

Genma eyed the wet spot on the ground that I had made, "What did you do, Juri-san?"

"Eh..." I rubbed my shoulder nervously, "Tried to kill Kakashi..." I trailed off, before setting the vase carefully on the ground. If that was even possible. Could the dead die again?

Genma gave me an amused look, "Can't stand him already?"

"Genma?"

"Gomen, Kotetsu," Genma finally turned to his fellow ninja, "Kakashi's not dead. Well, he is... but… he's a ghost. You might be able to hear him talk though. It is apparent that our little Juri here can both _see_ and _hear_ him."

Kakashi growled, "And I'm beginning to regret meeting her,"

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In the Hokage's office...**

"Mmm... so Juri-san, you live _quite_ an interesting life, especially since this has come up..." The woman behind the big mahogany desk drawled slowly. I stared at her blonde blocks. I wish I had shiny hair like that.

I blinked.

Huh?

"... How did you?" I started off meekly.

"Genma was very kind enough to inform me." Genma? The woman shot me a kind smile, "Do not worry. I won't hurt you; it's a certain ninja that I'm worried about. I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage." she added. Well, of course I should've known that. _Maybe_…

I bowed in a slight greeting, glancing nervously over towards the vase to my left. Genma had carried it in for me. He was outside the room with Kotetsu.

"Hey." Kakashi snapped from his corner, "You make it sound like I'm going to molest her or something..."

"Well, Kakashi, you just might." Tsunade said, "Why are you still here, Kakashi?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be off to reincarnate?"

Kakashi grumbled something, not bothering to look up from his book. Not that the Hokage could see that, though. It turns out that most people could actually hear Kakashi.

The Hokage turned her gaze to me, "What is it that you've come here for, Juri-san?"

"Heh..." I suddenly felt rather embarrassed at having to ask her this. "I... I've come to ask a little favor of you, Hokage-sama. Uh... you see... Kakashi happened to be by my house... and broke my grandmother's vase... the one that was signed by the former third Hokage..."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose, "What is your family name again?"

I gave her a confused look, but answered, as asked, "Hatayama."

"Ah... so you are the grandchild of Sae, are you not?" her eyes twinkled, "You have her eyes, I'm surprise I hadn't noticed that!"

My eyebrows quirked, "You knew my grandmother?"

"Yes, yes, quite well actually. My sensei - the third Hokage, knew your grandmother quite well. They were childhood friends, in fact, and were great friends later on, as well. The vase was a birthday present to her, I believe. But... it seems like some careless ninja has broken it." Tsunade clicked her tongue in disapproval, "Kakashi…"

No answer.

"Well then, I suppose you want me to write another poem in it for you, right? But you could've just written it in yourself... or have someone else to write it... yes?"

"Heh.." I coughed nervously, "Well... actually, the poem ended with the Hokage's signature, as well as his own little... err... Stamp thingy..." I sweat dropped. Didn't I just have the _greatest_ vocabulary ever?

The Hokage let out a light laugh, "Then I believe I can help you there." her eyes twinkled, "My sensei, left that personal seal here, so I will be able to use it. And I think I can try and forge his signature as well. I don't think he'll be blaming us in heaven now, will he? On another note, does it really matter what kind of poem?"

I shook me head, "It doesn't matter..." I just need the damn writing on there. Preferably as quick as possible so I could go home and put it safely back on the stand. And then I'll keep Kakashi far away from it. Very far away. In fact, let's just keep him out of my house completely, shall we?

"Then let's get down to work, shall we?"

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**A few minutes later...**

Soon, I found myself walking out of the Hokage tower; with an invitation from the Hokage to return to visit and with Kakashi hot on my trail, "Aren't you suppose to talk to the Hokage?" I asked curiously. I had distinctly remembered her asking to talk to him in a little while.

Kakashi grumbled something, "I don't have to stay there, and she's not my keeper."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself. I have to return this vase before going to work. It's almost 12 now."

"Where do you work, anyway?"

"Eh..." I didn't answer want to answer, "Somewhere." Why would I tell him? He might end up showing up _there _and then screwing up my new job.

Kakashi slipped his book away, his previous sour mood (I was still wondering _why_ he was in one) dissipating and a cheerful glint appearing in his eye, "Are you not going to tell me, wonderful Juri-chan?"

"... No," I deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"Because," I muttered reaching my front steps, and taking out my key.

"What if I throw in a deal? Will you tell me then? How's a night with Hagane Kotetsu sound?" My ears perked up slightly. Was that the ninja's full name? Wait a second... my mind fully processed what Kakashi had just said.

I growled, flinging the door open after unlocking the door, and proceeded to stomp to the kitchen, before filling up a cup of water. I saw Kakashi's eyes widened when I turned around. I smirked.

Now I had a way to get back at him!

"You were saying?" I asked innocently, swirling the water around in the cup.

"Uh... my mistake..."

"That's what I thought…"

"What about 2 nights with him? Or would you rather prefer 3 or 4 nights? Maybe a week? Or... a weekend?" My eye twitched at every suggestion.

I snapped, turning around and flinging the water onto the ground, "For the last time, _no_! What the hell would make you think that I want to sleep with _him_?!"

The only answer was his choking and gagging. I raised an eyebrow.

You would think that he had gotten used to drinking water down fast by now, ne?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you to my reviewers, each one of you are special and your words mean a lot: **

**Sutefani-chan, Rika, rurouniturtle, Kakashi x3, Aka Yuki-hime, joann, loveable-M, , SkyBlueSunShine, krazy pandi, PrincessKrystal01, xkuroxshinobix, Sky Spade, nayomi, SpEcIaLxDoRk, Shadow demon Kitsune, Fade-sempai, AznNarutoGrl-91, anime-fan993, Agent Pandore Black, Anoresne, starStruck272, ..., chibified kitsunes, saki-kun.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised August 27, 2008


	5. 5 : Surprise!

**Notes: **Well, it seems like everyone's wondering if you 'pour water onto the ground it' can it really feed ghosts, and stuff. Well, actually, that's how my Mom does it, (old tradition and all) and so... I just kind of follow her belief. Sure, everyone has their own opinion so I'm not saying that _this will work_.

**Last Chapter Summary: **Ahhh... The wonders of old folk tales and lore! It seems that our Juri now has a way to get revenge on Kakashi... with a teacup! And some water, of course. When will Juri get rid of the annoying –ahem- pest?

Where's bug spray when you need it?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 5 – **

"_Surprise!"

* * *

_

I stifled a yawn, watching and nodding as Teuchi (the old man at the ramen stand), showed me how to make the ramen. There _is_ a reason why the Ichiraku ramen stand had the best ramen in town you know! Of course... this included me having to sign a contract… saying that I won't ever sell out this recipe... in other words, kind of like, blackmail material. I had arrived a little earlier, and he had been briefing me on material ever since.

"All right then! Let's see how you do on your first day here now. We might as well open the stand now," Teuchi glanced briefly at the time, "It's almost twelve - it wouldn't hurt to open earlier. I did give you keys, right?"

"Yes. I'll go open it," I answered, walking out the side door of the ramen stand and around to the front. You see, the ramen stand had a metal, retractable front cover to prevent people from wandering in when it was closed.

Carefully, removing the keys from my pocket, I knelt down, unlocking the lock and slipping it off, before pushing the entire thing up. I winced at the weight and let it rest on my shoulder. This thing was a lot heavier than it let on!

Mentally counting to 'three' and the minute I hit 'three', I maneuvered the shoulder around, catching the cover with both my hands and pushing it all the way up, before reaching up on my tiptoes and trying to reach the rope that was there. I needed... almost... so close...

Suddenly a hand from behind reached over my shoulder, and expertly tied it, right in front of my eyes. No sooner had the hand appeared, it had disappeared and I found the heavy weight of the cover gone.

I lowered my hands, turning my head around, only to be staring into white eyes.

Wow... A Hyuuga... I didn't seen much of them... they were so quiet and reformed. I didn't know much about the Hyuuga clan. All I knew was that they had the 'white' eyes and that they were a very powerful clan and very respected. I really didn't know anything else...

The boy... err... Man? He looked about Team 7's age... maybe even older. Well either way, he was probably younger than me and he was _still _taller than me. Damn I hate being short. He had long, dark brown hair that was tied near the bottom tip. Around his forehead was a Konoha Leaf forehead protector and he wore a simple white and black hakama.

As I thought about it… he didn't look too bad either... but... too young for me. A calm expression on his face, I at first thought he was an old friend of my father - Hyuuga Hizashi.... but... he had disappeared a long time ago. I hadn't seen him for a long time.

"... Thank you?" I said in a small voice. For some reason, he had the same impact on me as Hizashi himself had… maybe it was the eyes... It was like he could look right into my soul...

"Hn," With a small, barely noticeable nod, he had turned and continued on a walk that had been interrupted because of me.

"Wait!" Should I ask him? But... it might be kind of rude...

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

I hesitated, and even though he wasn't turned around, I could almost swear that he was watching me.

"Do you know Hyuuga Hizashi by any chance?" I blurted out quickly. Might as well get it over with. I saw him visibly tense up and I regretted my question. Maybe I should've kept my big mouth shut.

There was no answer, and I could hear clanking as Teuchi started preparations for the different things he would need.

"None of your business," the male retorted. He started to walk again, and this time, I let out a small miff of frustration and stomped my foot.

"Hey! I'll have you know that it's perfectly my business considering I kne-!"

I was cut off when I heard a woosh and felt a breeze. I blinked and a low voice was beside me, "What did you say?" I could feel another body beside me, and it was making me more nervous by the second. Slowly, I tried to inch away from Hyuuga that was now beside me.

A hand landed on my left shoulder, gripping it in a very solid grip, "Answer me,"

"... uh... which part?"

I met his eyes and visibly flinched at the coldness in there.

"Fine..." I squeaked. "You mean that part when I said I knew Hyuuga Hizashi?"

His eyes narrowed, "How do you know him," he hissed, grip tightening around my shoulder. I roughly shrugged his hand off.

"Um… None of your business," I finally shot back. First this guy doesn't answer my question, _then_ he harasses me, and _now_ he threatens me! Why should I answer him after all of that?

"...." A few seconds later, I found myself rammed up against the ramen stand side wall.

"You will tell me... or you will-"

Trying to struggle free, I found that he had left one of my hands free, and taking the advantage, I wheeled my hand around, slapping him on the left cheek. He grew rigid, seemingly stuck in a shocked stupor.

"Let go of me!" I yelped, before bringing up a knee and - Darn... he blocked it with his free arm, glaring at me. If the guy had the power to kill people with just one simple glare, there would be _so_ many dead people on the streets.

"How do you know-" he started again, only to be cut off by yours truly.

"If you let me down, I'll tell you!" A few seconds later, I was lowered to the ground and I rubbed my neck gingerly, trying to ignoring the flash of pain that responded in turn. Ouch.

The man had his arms crossed, blank eyes staring at me impatiently.

".... I never knew him personally..." I muttered finally, "I only knew that he was one of my father's friends-"

"What was your father's name," he cut in rudely. My eyes narrowed. It wouldn't hurt to have some manners you know. Besides, what did _me_ knowing Hizashi have to do with him? But then again... He _was _a Hyuuga... he had to be related to Hizashi somehow, right?

Hesitantly, I answered, brushing my hair from my eyes, "Hatayama -"

"-Takai." he finished.

I stared at him.

He stared at me.

And we pretty much ended up started an unintended staring contest. Well... guess who won?

Around 2 minutes later, I blinked, wiping water from my eyes, and turning away, mumbling 'weirdoes and their white eyes' under my breath.

"Oi! Juri! Where are you?!" Teuchi's voice drifted out from the now open stand.

Cursing at slacking off on even the first day, I brushed by the Hyuuga, heading back around to the side, freezing at his voice.

"Hrmp. Haven't changed at all, Juri,"

Ever so slowly, I felt myself turn around, wide eyes fixed on him, "What's that suppose to mean?" The wind picked up rustling his long hair. A smirk was fixed on his face, and time continued to pass by us as he only stared at me, not answering.

He cocked his head and I shuddered at the familiarity.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

_"Juri! Come here!"  
_

_"HAI! Tou-san!" A ten year old version of me bolted down the wooden stairs, slowing to a stop at the bottom. In our kitchen sat my mother, my father, and three other unknown figures. But their white eyes gave away their clan._

_It was the Hyuuga clan. Even _I _knew that._

_My father motioned towards me and timidly I whittled over towards him - where he was sitting by the kitchen table, two other Hyuuga adults sitting there as well. When I looked closer, I also spotted another figure, smaller than I was, beside the older Hyuugas'._

_I blinked for a few seconds, taking in the long, dark, brown hair, pale eyes, and stiff posture. That kid sure looked... well... _too_ formal..._

_"Ma, Hizashi-sama, this is my only daughter, Juri," my father placed a hand on my back, drawing me closer, "Juri, pay your respects to Hyuuga Hizashi," I bowed respectively - knowing from earlier experience that the Hyuuga family was very much respected among the citizens of Konoha._

_Hizashi's lips twisted into a dim smile, "She looks just like her mother - and she has her grandmother's eyes," My brown eyes narrowed curiously, before they lowered slightly to the young boy from before._

_I heard an amused laugh from Hizashi, "Well, I suppose you're anxious to meet my son? This is Neji—he's five years old right now. Neji, this is Juri,"_

_"Hi Neji-kun!" I chirped. It was nice to meet a new friend!_

_Neji only grunted, eyes focusing on me blankly. I only paused in confusion. Not very social, was he? He cocked his head at me._

_My eyes raked up and down his height. Man, was he ever short!_

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Then it clicked.

".... you're... _little Neji... _Little_ Neji-kun_?"

He scowled at me, "I am not little." I made a little 'uh huh' noise, before Neji turned, starting to walk away again. Well he's got a point; he's taller than me now. I think about half a foot taller actually.

"Wait!"

He stopped, once again, head turning slightly.

"...." I paused. Why exactly did I call him? Talk about deja vu.... well... not really - I had done the exactly same thing a little while ago, telling him to wait and all. I fiddled nervously with the edge of my white and red casual kimono, "... don't you want to talk? Catch up on a few things..?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "We never talked before."

I glared, "Is it too late to start?"

He didn't answer, only stood there, staring at me with blank, white eyes.

"Aww damn it! You're even more of a pain than Kakashi to deal with!" Not realizing my mistake at saying the 'dead' ninja's name, I turned with a huff, ready to go back to work.

"... what did you say about Hatake?" his cold voice cut through the air sharply. This guy needed to relax! I should introduce him to something called a 'hot springs' sometime... or maybe get someone to give him a massage...

Opps. I rubbed the back of my shoulder, turning around, and an innocent expression on my face, "Uh... did I say Kakashi? Oh... I meant... er... Makashi?" I tried. I don't even know if there was a person with that name - I just made it up on the spot... Hey! It sounded like Kakashi... you can't blame a girl for trying.

"You called?" a voice beside me caused me to let me to let out a shriek, falling sideways onto the ground unintentionally. My eyes slowly focused and the blurring faded as I saw Kakashi standing in front of me, looking rather tall (considering the fact that I was now sitting on the ground - not by my own choice, of course).

Neji gave me a strange look, and didn't bother to ask if I was okay or not - cold hearted bastard...

From the looks of it... Neji couldn't _see_ or _hear_ Kakashi... Then how come the Hokage and his team were able too? Genma and Kotetsu as well... what was going on? Who was playing around with this situation?

"..." I decided to let Neji go before -

"Yoshe! I want a miso ramen today, old man!"

"Coming right up!" a familiar voice answered, "Juri! Where are you?"

"Crap!" I cried, flashing to my feet, before bolting around the side, giving Teuchi an apologetic look, "Gomen, Teuchi-sama - I met an old friend I hadn't talked to in a while... while I was out back,"

He gave me an understanding nod, "Don't let it happen again. We have customers," I nodded quickly, jogging over towards the left side of the ramen store - the exact opposite of where I was with Neji before - and entered through a door there, before snatching an apron hanging on a hook by the wall.

Walking towards a cupboard, I opened it, revealing several bowls, dishes, etc. Bringing out several of them, I set them on the counter, watching attentively, trying to ignore the stares I was getting over the counter outside, as Teuchi poured freshly cooked ramen noodles into the bowl, as well as all it necessities (of miso).

He nodded at me, and I wordlessly placed it right in front of—

"Oi! I know you! You're the girl Kakashi-sensei was with!!"

—Naruto. I think whatever god is up there hates me.

Beside him sat another boy—wearing a Chuunin vest. He looked half-asleep and was watching me thoughtfully, "Oi, Naruto. Kakashi's gone - don't tell me you're going crazy. I _don't_ want to drag you to Tsunade-sama again..."

Naruto scowled at him, "I'm not goin- mffffmfff!!!"

I planted a huge grin on my face as I stuffed Naruto's face with ramen noodles, "Yeah! There you go! Eat up, Naruto-kun!!" I gave the other boy a bright smile, "He just needs a little encouragement! Eat up before it gets cold!"

After a few futile attempts, Naruto finally stopped trying to talk and focused on eating his ramen. I sighed in relief - thank god that he seemed to love ramen... That was a close call.

Speaking of which - I froze when I saw Neji now sitting down beside Naruto. The ninja stared blankly back at me and I watched as Naruto paused briefly, "Hey Neji! What're - gulp - you -slurp, gulp- doing... -slurp- here?" he said between mouthfuls. Guess he'd changed his mind and decided that eating was more important than talking.

Oh, so they know each other?

I gave Neji a long look, completely forgetting about the boiling pot of ramen noodles to my left, my gaze focused on the Hyuuga adolescent. A few seconds ago, he was about to leave... and now... he was sitting here like he had all the time in the world.

As Naruto continued to ravish his lunch, as Neji continued to sit there letting the question hang unanswered in the air. As people walked by, talking and laughing, I heard a familiar voice drift through the air.

"Ma... Naruto... have you seen Juri-san around here?"

My eyes widened and I dropped down behind the counter. I know, I know... I was just talking to him a few minutes ago... but I thought he had left. Well, guess not - he was still here.

"Eh... Kakashi-sensei? Is that you?" Naruto's confused voice filled the air and I heard another boy scold him.

"Naruto! Do you really need to see Hokage-sama? Or maybe a medic-nin?" an alarmed voice spoke, "Kakashi's not here anymore..."

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping to god that Kakashi wouldn't find me here. It... it wasn't like I didn't like him or any- all right, so I didn't like him too much. I admit to that. In fact, I think that wherever he is, trouble follows.

That vase incident... Kotetsu-san starting to make moves towards me... waking up late that one day and getting fired... (Okay, so maybe it wasn't really his fault... but he was the one who caused Ichi to be in so much distress! And then I had to spend the whole night with her... so I'll still blame him for that one). Hmm... What else... well, there's also the fact that my parents are starting to keep a closer eye on me now (I was starting to think about moving out because of that too!).

He really wasn't a bad guy altogether, but not the type I... was used to getting attention from. And I had a feeling that bad things would happen if I kept hanging around him.

"Ah, there you are,"

I froze. He... he knew where I was...? Awww, shit.

_'Well, why not? You were just staring eye to eye with him a few minutes ago!'_

"Er... " Nervously, I stood back up and I was now staring eye to eye - okay, I was staring at his mouth. Whatever, so I was short, "What are you doing here?" I covered up lamely. He raised an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms and giving me a look.

"Looking for something,"

"Looking for what?" I hissed, shoving him into the back room, not wanting the customers to be staring at me, watching me talk to myself.

"Hey! Ka-" I heard Naruto's voice, cut off by the now closed door.

"...." We were in the back room. Here; pots, pans, dishes, and the latter were kept - along with a small coffee room. Well, technically, it wasn't a coffee room - Teuchi didn't like coffee. He said it was bad for your health and it stunts your growth. It was more of a break room.

"Well?" I looked up at him, confused, "What were you looking for?" His tall frame seemed to tower over me, as he focused his serious gaze on me.

".. Looking for something to do..."

There was something that was off with his behavior today. Usually, he would've said something that deserved a smack by now... but... he hadn't.

"Are you all right?" I barely managed to conceal the hint of concern in my voice, but I guess that with every choice made - there was a consequence.

And guess what?

"Why of course something's wrong! It seems like Kotetsu-san is still asking about you... and of course, like the kind gentleman I was - I gave him your address and phone-"

BANG!

Eye twitching, I walked out of the back room, pan clutched in hand. I left Kakashi on the ground, a lump now growing on his head. Serves him right. But my mouth couldn't help but twitch slightly. I preferred this teasing Kakashi more than the brooding Kakashi.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

As night approached, I sped up my walking speed, wanting to get home as soon as possible. I didn't like the chill in the air, the darkness due to the new moon, nor the relatively quietness of the market street.

I had just got off work, finishing up in the kitchen washing up. After bidding Teuchi good night and farewell, I had decided to walk home as fast as possible. And that was a good idea, because my mother was probably wondering where I was. I'd never worked night shifts at my other jobs before.

But then... I had something urging me... begging me to walk through the forest.

And I had the inclination not to. Why?

Well, because of the last encounter I had, and what came out of it. Now I had an annoying little ghost following me. What would happen if I took another shortcut? Would I gain another ghostly friend?

But, giving into my stupid little urge, I veered off the street, whistling softly as I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets. There was a bit of a chill in the air. Brushing a tree branch aside, I followed an old path, marked by orange flags. This path led to a training ground. My house lay just beyond that training ground.

The street I was on was probably safer, but... but I liked to walk in the woods once in a while. But walking at night was definitely not a good idea. The trees look tall and ominous. I didn't even know why I was walking through it now if I hated it so much. Call in intuition.

I let out a little jump as an owl hooted.

"Heh, he..." I trailed off, letting my soft laugh hang. Maybe I should walk back... Yeah, let's turn around, shall we? The thick, tense air and silence was starting to get to me.

"Why are you out so late at night?"

"AHHHHH!" I jumped eyes wide, pupils dilated. And from a tree beside me, a figure jumped down. It was Kakashi himself.

"Don't scare me like that!" I backed up a few steps, leaning against a tree and trying to calm the adrenaline racing through my veins. Then I peered at Kakashi closely. Something was... different about him tonight.

Maybe it was the look in his eyes... maybe it was this feeling...

"Why are you out here?" I asked suddenly. He gave me a wink. I blinked at him a couple of times. It was really dark out, and only a nearby streetlamp provided light.

"I could ask you the same," he retorted. I glared at him, stalking up to him and slapping his arm.

"I was out here because I just got off work!" I snapped, "And I bet you don't have as good as a reason as that!"

Kakashi's eye crinkled, "Ah, so you _do_ work there? Well..." My face visibly paled. I could practically _hear_ the wheels turning in his head. Oh my...

Wait a second.

I slapped his arm again. He gave me a strange look.

I repeated the gesture. The look on his face started to look amused.

Again. He was now annoyed.

Just when I was about to do it again, he snatched my hand up, stopping me from repeating the action, "Stop that!" My eyes widened. So, I wasn't going crazy... I could feel the warmth radiating off his hand...

Staring at him in wonder, I dimly remembered how he felt before. He wasn't warm before... instead, I remembered it clearly. His skin used to be cold to the touch. Now... it was amazing and heatedly... warm.

"You're warm..." I muttered.

"Yes..." Kakashi gave me a strange look, before realization set in. Abruptly, he jerked his hand back, "You should get home..."

"Wait... why is your hand warm?" I asked curiously.

"... It was like that before..."

"No, it wasn't,"

"Yes, it was,"

Kakashi didn't answer and disappeared in a swirl of the wind, "Hey! Kakashi!!"

A few seconds later, he reappeared in front of me, "_What_?!"

I crossed my arms, and tapped my foot, "I'm waiting,"

"Oh, _fine..._" he let out a defeated snort, "I'm human tonight. Happy?" I gave him an indefinite look, stating that he was obviously insane.

"You're a ghost..." He turned away from me, hair rustling lightly in the wind and began to walk. Falling in step behind him, I perked my ears up, listening as he began to talk.

"Well, so I lied. Technically, I'm not a ghost... I found this out after Orochimaru-"

"Orochimaru? Was that the leader of the sound?" I piped in.

Silence.

"...."

"I guess you could say that," Kakashi said dryly, "Anyway, as I was saying... Orochimaru came out, seeking me and plainly explained what had happened to me. The jutsu he used on me... it only separated my spirit from my body - we're still attached though," He stopped walking and out of nowhere, I saw him flick his finger on something in midair.

Using light from a nearby streetlamp, I watched as something flickered, moving up and down. A thin piece of string.

"See? I'm still connected to my body. But I don't know where it is. It's a curse he placed on me. I take on the form of a ghost for the rest of my life, unless there's a no moon out - like tonight. The new moon is when Orochimaru's jutsu seems to fade, just a bit, allowing me to be human, despite me not having my body,"

I let out a small squeak. I had no idea. The look in Kakashi's eye was now cold, anger. Whoever this Orochimaru guy was... he certainly had Kakashi as one enemy.

"But my friend... Ichi, she said that she was the one who saw your body at the hospital... you were dead!" I protested.

"Oh, that? That wasn't me,"

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you to my reviewers, each one of you are so special and your words mean a lot: **

**Little Fox Kit, Poi Poi, Sakamoto Ayumi, Kakashi x3, KetsuekiSohma, JapanAnimeGirl, meheeners, Andrea, Aka Yuki-hime, Gasha-Aisu, princessares, dei8, munchkin, loveable-M, Sanosuke Hidane, rose, chibified kitsunes, AznNarutoGrl-91, Aku-chan12, cuito, PrincessKrystal01, Sky Spade, Shadow demon Kitsune, Fade-sempai, starStruck272, saki-kun, Space Ninja Crash, xkuroxshinobix, Falling Right Side-Up.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised August 28, 2008


	6. 6 : Falling

**Last Chapter Summary: **Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events? Kakashi isn't dead after all... wow... what's to happen now? And will Juri help Kakashi recover his body? And if so... how?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 6 – **

"_Falling"_

_

* * *

_

Scrub. Scrub. Scrub.

Rub a dub dub.

....

I _hate_ doing dishes. And washing pans for that matter... is even worse. Caked with grime and grease and - I'll stop there. Wouldn't want you to lose the contents of your stomach now, do I?

It was nearly noon, which meant the ramen stand was going to open soon. And I could only _imagine_ who was beyond that shutter. Namely... a certain blonde kid... accompanied by his annoying 'old' sensei - though he does not know it. Giving the pot I held in my arms one last scrub on the bottom, I snatched the bucket of water to my left, unceremoniously dumping the contents into the pot.

Swirling the water around to rinse the pot out, I stood up, carrying it. I had to go dump this out in the back now... Wobbling slightly on my feet, I nudged the side door open with my left foot, using my back to keep the door from closing.

And old couple, sitting down at a few of the tables that were beside the Ichiraku ramen stand, gave me a small smile, which I returned with a nod. They were usually here in the morning. Well... in the afternoon. You see, they had a stand not far from here and they liked to have their lunch here most days. Easier than going home for lunch or eaten something that would have been cooked in the morning and turned cold when noon rolled around.

Taking a few hesitant steps - the pot was rather heavy and large - I stumbled towards the back of the shop. Reaching a small alley, I set the pot down, glaring at it and all the trouble it had been giving me lately and gave it a firm kick.

Scowling and rubbing my foot, I could only glower at the unmoved pot. Stupid pot... that hurt. Sighing and squatting down, I slowly maneuvered the pot so that it tipped over slightly, pouring the water slowly out.

I didn't want to just tip it over completely... I remembered what happened last time... I ended up continuing to work, soaked from head to toe. Of course, I could've ran back home to change... but that was nearly halfway across town, and I didn't want to look bad on my first week of work, missing work already.

Standing up fully and watching the water run down the dirt and into a small ditch, I let out a breath of air, before turning around and heading back, pot in arms.

When I got back, I realized that Teuchi had already opened the shop and Naruto was already sitting on a stool, talking rapidly to - to my surprise - Neji. I never thought the two would actually mix together... And why the hell is the Hyuuga here anyway? I ambled over towards the stove, setting the pot onto it - carefully minding the other pot that was already boiling with ramen noodles.

Pouring water into the pot I had just washed, I couldn't help but overhear what the two were talking about...

**"Ne, Neji - have you seen Tsunade-baa-chan around lately? I heard she's doing something about that case on Kakashi-sensei four years ago... and by the way, did I tell you that Kakashi's stil-"**

Thwonk!!

I gaped in surprise and shock as one of the empty bowls on the shelf beside me went flying... And connected with Naruto's head.

"Ara??" Naruto fell over and disappeared from sight. Neji's stone expression didn't change, and despite me not being able to tell the difference if his eyes were moving or not, I could've sworn they rolled towards the ground - presumably where Naruto was.

Then the blonde's head popped up again and a scowled formed on his lips, "Who did that!?" His head whipped around furiously, "Come out and face me like a man!" His gaze landed on the bowl and immediately shot in my direction, sharpening accusingly.

"It was YOU!"

Raising an eyebrow, I calmly latched onto the soup spoon, stirring the noodles silently. When he continued to glare at me, I finally glanced beside me, seeing no one. He wasn't talking about... me... was he? My eye twitched when I noticed a shelf of dishes beside me.

"What do you want, brat?" I muttered.

"NANI?! You throw a bowl at me and now you ask me what I want?!!" I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't throw squat at you," I retorted, placing my hands on my hips, spoon included. I saw Teuchi out of the corner of my eye lean against a chair, obviously waiting it out. Naruto raised the bowl, shaking it fitfully, "DIDN'T THROW ANYTHING? THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL _THIS?_"

I gazed at it, "A bowl."

"..." Everyone within the vicinity just gaped in shock.

"... Fine... it's a china bowl... a very fine one at that - you're lucky it's not ceramic or you'd be paying a bundle right about now," I continued innocently, blinking at the boy. That's right - pretend _nothing_ happened, that's the way to go.

Neji stood up, holding Naruto back by his collar as the boy tried to make a pass at me.

Then…

Splash!!

I stood where I was, jaw dropping. Water dripped down my chin, onto my outfit, down the arm, heck; I could even feel it in my undergarments. My fists clenched and my eyes were still wrenched shut from the impact. This was _not_ my day. I was not looking forward to working in a wet outfit... _again..._

Not to mention that the outfit - a simple tank top and skirt, with an apron as an assessment. The tank top happened to be white. And it just so happened that my _bra_ per say, was blue. And guess what the whole world could see?

Naruto, on the other hand, was laughing his head off, his face nearly turning blue from the lack of air. His hand was still pointing at me, gasping and choking himself with guffaws.

The rest of the women that were watching cast me sympathetic looks - they probably knew how it felt to be showing just a bit too much... However, the men didn't waste anytime in leering. Luckily, the crowd wasn't too big yet and I flushed conspicuously - both in embarrassment _and_ in anger.

At least Neji had the decency to avert his eyes some place else. At least I think he did.

My eyes narrowed and I turned around, ever so slowly, and there stood Kakashi, balancing; a stack of bowls, a pack of ramen noodles, and his book in one hand. I would've not been alarmed, if I hadn't seen what he was doing with his other hand.

There, casually, he was tossing an empty cup up, catching it before it hit the ground. So, this was who the culprit was. I suppose this was revenge for what happened last night...

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

_"... That wasn't me..."_

_I stared. The trees swayed. An owl hooted. And silence settled around us. Very poetic, ne? Kakashi looked around nervously, "Daijobou desu ka?" _

_  
"... Then... who was it?" _

_Kakashi sighed, crossing his arms, and giving me a once over, "You sure you want to hear this?" I answered with a glare, "All right, all right - don't blame me after I tell you though," He took a deep breath, "... that body... that your friend found - that Konoha found, it was one of Orochimaru's goons... they took samples of my blood tissue and DNA to fool the medic-nins here in Konoha,"_

_I grew pale. Just the thought of that..._

_".. I knew because I overheard them talking one day - my spirit was near my body, but they must've noticed my presence, because a few minutes after I eavesdropped on them, Orochimaru gave a cackle and said, 'Kakashi.. still here, I see?' and launched another one of his jutsu's at me, knocking me out," Kakashi gave me a wink, "And I woke up in the middle of a forest,"_

_I raised an eyebrow. And he was happy about that? _

_"..Is there a way to get your body back?"_

_Kakashi hesitantly nodded, "Yes, but I won't be able to do it myself..." he turned away and I immediately knew why he had been so distant before. He didn't want to tell me... because he didn't want me to help him..._

_That made me mad. In fact, it infuriated me, "Well? What am I? Chopped liver? I can do something, can't I?"_

_No answer._

_So, I guessed right then, he didn't want my help. Probably thought I was weak..._

_"What? Think I'm weak? Is that why? Why didn't you ask me to help?"_

_"... You can't do it..."_

_"What do you mean I CAN'T DO IT??! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN _SEE _you for crying out loud!" My hands clenched and I regarded him with a hooded gaze._

_"That's not it..." he muttered. His eyes were flashing with anger, "Forget it, forget about it all, you can't help me. You'd only end up being in the way. You said it yourself remember? You're not a ninja." Ouch. That was cold. How dare he throw my own words back at me? Just because I was not a ninja did not mean I was useless! I could help, I was sure of it!_

_".. Why can't you just let me help?" I asked softly. My anger had faded and now disappointment filled its place, "I know we haven't known each other for long... But..." I broke off; turning around and facing the path once again, "... forget it..." I muttered finally._

_There was a swish of wind, and when I glanced over my shoulder... he was gone._

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

My fists clenched at the thought of last night once again. Sure, I probably... I don't know... hit a nerve? I know that maybe… I was just a little forceful… and maybe he was just looking out for me. But still! He deserved it! Plus, it doesn't help that I tend to be very unreasonable… when I'm mad.

I had tried to help him and he had none too softly brushed me off! How the heck was I supposed to act?

Kakashi only regarded me coolly, dropping the stack of bowls he had. I heard the crowd of people behind me gasp in horror as a loud crash filled the air. They could probably see the lone cup - in midair. Of course, because they couldn't see Kakashi or anything... it only made the situation worse.

"She's a witch! That's-"

"No, she's a demon I tell you! Hides in her house all day and-"

I growled, "Then where am I right now, buddy? Is this my _house_?" I glowered at the man who spoke the second time and he shrunk back considerably, wincing at my gaze. At that, most of the villagers dispersed, but not before whispering a few more... rumors, probably.

After most of the crowd had disappeared, I turned to Teuchi and gave him an apologetic look, "Teuchi-san, I'm terribly so-"

He raised a hand, "Maybe you should have a day off - it doesn't seem to be your day today... Don't worry, we all have our bad days..." His gaze landed on the broken dishes and broke out into a rueful smile, "A trick of gravity? Don't worry; I'll clean it up - you head on home, all right?" I sighed and gave him a thankful look.

At least he didn't think I was a witch or something...

After apologizing again, I quickly slipped off the apron in the back room, before I was shoved out the door and told to 'scat.' I stood glumly outside the ramen stand, feeling depressed. Not only was I not going to get my money's worth for today... Kakashi was mad at me... my outfit was still wet... and my mother was probably going to freak on me when I got home...

I saw a man - possibly slightly older than I was, whistle appreciatively at me.

I glared at him, crossing my arms and speed-walking past the crowd that was starting to gather again... - for some reason, I didn't know why they were gathering in the first place.

I muttered curses under my breath, cursing Kakashi down to the eighteen hells and ducked into an alley, not wanting to walk out in the street... especially in a soaked outfit.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I let out a fitful noise of frustration. I didn't like it when Kakashi was mad at me... speaking of which.. I glanced around, but realized that Kakashi wasn't even around anymore... wonder where he went?

Psh, I snorted to myself, why did I even care? It's not like he was my friend or anything...

_'That's what you thought he was... before last night.'_

I winced. Yes… but so what? It was obvious that he didn't think that same of me. In fact...

Suddenly I let out a yelp when I tripped over a broomstick. Stumbling to the ground, I grimaced as I felt something dig into my hand. Jerking my hand back and whipping to my feet, I saw my blood drip to the ground.

I groaned, surveying my hand. A fresh one inch wide cut was now vertically across my palm... and I could also see that I had scraped my knee. Oh boy, this just makes my day, doesn't it? And not to mention my outfit was now covered in dirt.

I cursed again. Cursed Kakashi. Cursed my bad luck. Cursed this day. Cursed the day I was born, and cursed my _extremely_ bad luck. I think life is too hard for me. I should just lay down and quit.

I took a deep breath, keeping my head down, deep in thought. Okay, now I'm starting to think stupid things.

Well, maybe I should think about apologizing. I mean, he did come to find me right? He wouldn't have come to see me if he was still pissed off.

My eye twitched. But then why did he humiliate me in front of everyone?

Asshole!

My thought broke off as someone yelled, "Oi! Fire! North of here!" My eyebrows rose. That was where my house was! But... it wasn't possible. My eyes whipped north, in the direction of my house, and I saw a steadily rising column of smoke.

I frowned.

No way. I started to walk. As I got closer and closer to the turn that led to my street, the fact that the rising smoke seemed so close to my house's location started to make me uneasy.

Impossible.

I burst out into a sprint.

I just need to… see for myself. There's no way it could be my house. What were the chances? I'm pretty sure the god's have punished me enough today. It can't be my house. I skidded around the corner, anxiety rising when I saw the huge group of people crowding around a house at the end of the street.

My house was near there…

Damnit… It better not be my house. Dad didn't have work today... and Mom was a homemaker. What would happen to me if I lost them both? I felt panic fill me— what if it was my house? What if—what if my parents were killed? Were hurt? All thoughts of Kakashi flew out of my head as I reached the crowd and started to shove people out of the way, not bothering to apologize.

I thought furiously, _'Please... don't let anything happen to them!'_

After what seemed like forever, I pushed the last few people out of the way and froze in my tracks. There, the house seemed to loom out towards me. Flames licked the sky. There were already people working, trying to put it out. All the houses on this street were practically identical - so it would've been impossible to tell which house was which.

But only one thing caught my eyes. I was gazing - straight at the window on the house. There... was a small poster. It was the poster I had put up just this morning... it was a poster of a dog. Something I had wanted for a long time... it... I freaked. It was my house. My parents.

Without hesitation, I let out a strangled cry and tried to get past the crowd, but two people held me back.

"Otou-san! Kaa-san!" I cried out, "Kaa-san! Otou-san!" I let out a muffled sob and I started to kick, punch, hit... I wanted to get into the house... The flames were crawling up the sides of my home, and I could see the ceiling starting to crumble already.

With one last effort, I gave the firemen that held me one last kick and I felt their grips loosen slightly. Just enough for me to shove them away and get passed them.

Without hesitation, I bolted up the path - and into the house.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I coughed. Smoke rose around me and it was red... orange... my vision was filled with fire. My living room... burning. The kitchen... burning. Everything was just burning. Just burning.

"Kaa-san! Otou-san! Where are you?!" I coughed against, covering my mouth with my right hand and trying to maneuver around.

No answer. Fearing for their lives, I continued to trek through the house, avoiding the fire and falling debris. Where were they? I bolted up the stairs, not paying any mind to the fire that was creeping around the ceiling.

Throwing open the doors, one by one, I found no one. Where were they?

I felt a bit of hope fill me... maybe they were not even home? I let out a small sigh. Maybe...

That's when I _felt_ rather than saw... the ceiling collapse. Right on top of me.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I felt my eyes drifting open. Where was I? I could see white... all around me... Someone was beside me. I turned my head and there was Genma, chewing nervously on a senbon. His gaze was on the window and not on me.

I tried to raise my hand, but couldn't do it. That's when I realized - I was in the hospital.

Coughing weakly, I tried to get Genma's attention, "Genma-san..." I whispered. His attention immediately riveted to me.

"Juri-san? You're awake!" He stood immediately, "Let me get the doctor..."

I caught his arm, "Iie... tell me... are my parents safe?"

He avoided my gaze. No answer. Why was he answering me? Did something happen to them? No... It couldn't be... There was no one in the house... not that I had seen. I had checked.

"Gen... ma?" I whispered urgently, "Are my parents-"

He cut me off, "I'm very sorry, Juri-chan," he hesitated, and I felt panic rise inside of me once again. My eyes widened and I could only brace for the worst, "... the fire squad put out the fire... After getting you out... and..." His voice dropped to a mere whisper, "We found two bodies in the basement... one male... one female."

No… no... It couldn't be… They weren't…

"I'm very sorry, Juri-chan. Your parents... they're gone."

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you to my reviewers, each one of you are so special and your words mean a lot: **

**Little Fox Kit, jillytee, Sutefani-chan, Ou Yang Jing, heie-luver168, silver starlight kitsune, Devil-Angel, Me, vixon l, silver-kutsune223, Kakashi x3, Poi Poi, christinarr, DreamAnimeKitten, rurouniturtle, SkyBlueSunShine, Aryll, Snowmane, JapanAnimeGirl, meheeners, kumori, loveable-M, starStruck272, Space Ninja Crash, saki-kun, FireDragonBL, xkuroxshinobix, Sky Spade.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised August 28, 2008


	7. 7 : Searching

**Last Chapter Summary: **Um... can Juri's life go anymore downhill? It's been the most _horrible_ day, she's just pondering on the fact that she _might_ have a small crush on Kakashi, Kakashi's _mad _at her, she's injured, and to top it all off... her parents are gone. Her only family is gone. What's a girl like her to do _now_?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 7 – **

"_Searching for the truth"

* * *

_

Silently, I stood as my parents bodies were set to fire. I had requested it myself. I could've either buried them or set them to fire. I chose the fire.

Why?

Because of a simple matter I used to discuss my parents. Even when someone is dead, they cannot have any peace. If some ninja decided to make a puppet out of my parent's bodies or if some idiot decided that summoning the dead would be fun, my parents would not be laid to rest.

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. Most of my parents' closest friends were here. I didn't know half of them, but I did recognize the Hyuuga clan. It wasn't Hizashi, but Hiashi. I had spoken with him earlier.

He had expressed his sincerest apologies and I had happened to ask him about his twin brother.

The most forlorn express adorned his face and he said quietly, "He passed away," And then it was my turn to express my apologies. Today just wasn't a good day, was it?

I glanced up. The sun didn't seem to think so. It was shining merrily away, mocking me with its colors.

It's been nearly three weeks. But it hadn't seemed long at all.

I bit my lip. I didn't cry. I never cried before. And I don't plan on breaking that. Sad or happy, I had to get through this sooner or later. My parents were bound to rest peacefully as age wore them out... it just so happened fate decided to laugh in my face and send them to the grave early.

I was used to death. I had witnessed my relative's death right before my very eyes when the Kyuubi attached Konoha. My aunts, uncles, cousins... you name it. Friends...

My parents were different. Deep inside, I knew that they cared for me. But they never showed it very well. I'm surprised that they didn't stay as protective as they were when I was younger. I wasn't actually _allowed_ to leave the house without telling them exactly where I was. By exactly I mean _exactly_. The very location, the very spot I would be standing in.

My parents were the people that criticized me. The say one thing, but the expect another. I never heard any encouragement from them. The only times that I actually enjoyed their company was when they were silent.

But that was when it got awkward.

Sometimes I wished I got encouragement. They didn't abuse me or anything... they didn't neglect me. I got everything that I needed, everything I needed to survive. Everything except for the small things that created strong bonds between a child and a parent.

I never got that. And whenever I see other kids' parents, I feel jealous.

Other peoples' parents were different. They were the one's that were behind you every step of the way. The ones that showed they cared and said they loved you everyday. They wouldn't have their expectations set so high. My parents didn't do that.

They compared me to people, saying how I should always be like _them_. But I didn't want to be like _them_, I wanted to be myself, in my own way. Maybe that's why tried to force me into the Ninja Academy. They wanted me to aim high. But in the end, in their eyes, I was imperfect and never good for anything.

I had always wanted to mend that severed bond between us. My dad I was okay with... but my mom...

But all that was too late now. It was too late. They were gone. And I couldn't do anything about it.

I took a deep shuddery breath. It was already this hard to say good bye to them. I could only imagine how it would've been if I had actually been even _closer_ to them.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt though. It may take time… but maybe I could get over it.

Sooner or later.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my right. It was Genma and Ichi. Ichi gave me a small smile and reached forwards, embracing me, "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. I embraced her back. Genma gave me a sad smile.

"It's all right," I gave her a small grin back, "..." I had no other words to say. The last thing I wanted was for people to pity me. So far, I hadn't gotten much - which was good. However, now and then I would spot a pitying look sent my way.

I don't like getting pity. I know that there are probably people out there that just _pine_ for that kind of attention, but that's not me. It makes me feel weak and helpless - which I _don't_ like. Wallowing in self-pity gets people nowhere and despite how I felt like just breaking down and bawling my eyes out, I knew my parents wouldn't want to see me like that.

Besides, I don't think I know of anyone who even likes getting pity. It just makes people feel bad. Who the hell invented that stupid emotion anyway?

I let out a deep sigh, watching the last bit of fire burn out. That's when it started to rain. I let out a snort. Sure, the weather agrees with my mood _now_. But I suppose it was good that it didn't rain earlier - or burning the bodies wouldn't have worked. Besides, the rain was putting out the fire now - they were finished burning.

Since the Hokage had told me that she already had ninja that were going to take care of the rest of the remaining parts, I turned around and my gaze hardened instantly.

What was _she_ doing here?

It was Naomi. She was standing near the back, giving the entire ceremony a curious once over. Once she met my gaze, she kept an expressionless face but I still saw the eyebrow that rose slightly at my scrutinizing.

And another thing.

I hadn't seen Kakashi since that day. The day the fire broke out. Three damn weeks ago. I know it's kind of hard to admit to this right now, especially since my parents were gone, but I missed him. Even if all he ever did was scare the living daylights out of me.

He was probably still mad at me.

My head shifted when I suddenly felt something shift behind me. I frowned, watching a lone leaf drift to the ground. Was it him? Was he here?

My eyes scanned the crowd and widened as the landed on the familiar tuff of silver hair. He was standing near... Naomi.

Okay…

Did they know each other? Now that I think about it… my eyes narrowed. Kakashi _had_ mentioned something about someone waiting for him…

Lowering my eyes, I turned back to Ichi, "I'm... going to go home... clean up a few things, you know?" Ichi looked alarmed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I had been staying at the hospital for the past few days.

I gave her a sad smile, "Fortunately, yes. I found an apartment on the south side," Yes. South side. The complete opposite direction of where my house used to be. I guess it helped me start anew. I doubt that I will be walking much around my old house. I still needed to go there, to see what I could scavenge, but that shouldn't take that long.

"Need any help?" She gave me a grin, "I can rope Nii-chan and Kotetsu-kun into helping you. Maybe a few more... cute guys I might know," she let out an innocent whistle. I gave her a grin. She was trying to cheer me up, I could tell.

I laughed, "It's okay. No need for you to launch your charm on some poor guy now," She smirked at me, "Hey, it's what I do best!"

"Aa. Ja!" I gave her a small hug, before walking down the path. Maybe I'll head back to the house now. The sooner I get it over with the better I suppose.

I glanced sideways in Kakashi's direction. He was sort of staring up at the sky, looking like he was deep in thought. Sometime told me it was going to be a while before he would talk to me again.

And for some reason, that made my heart feel heavy.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I stared at the mess that was once my home. Black, charred remains were all it was now. Well... half the house was still in tact. The front was gone; the back was still there...

I peered deeper in, relieved to find that the fire hadn't even reached my room or my parents bedroom yet. Well, I suppose that was a _kind_ of relief... I suppose they had managed to put it out before it hit the whole house...

How had the fire started anyway?

My first guess would be that it had started from the kitchen.

I walked in closer, avoiding the burnt patches of grass on the ground. Solemnly, I stood, staring into what _had_ been the kitchen.

Mom...

Dad...

How long until I could get over this? Will I_ ever_ get over this??

I stepped in further, glancing at the charred remains of the furniture and accessories. The sink… the chairs… the table... the stove… I felt my eyes blur slightly. Even the damn vase that I had replaced. I shook my head.

Half the room as gone; with the wall punctured and haven fallen over. At least we didn't have an old-styled Japanese house - with the paper-thin walls inside. That would've only burnt down faster - and the fire would've left nothing.

We had one of the more modern houses - with wooden walls inside _and_ outside.

I ran my hand carefully down the broken counter. I frowned. Wait... I turned back to the stove. Since I knew my mother _doesn't_ use candles or matches, the fire _must've_ started from the stove, right?

My eyes narrowed. If the fire had started here, the entire stove would've been burnt and would be completely black. The only parts of the stove that were black were the bottom. The top was still the shiny white it was before the fire. And even if the fire _had_ started on the stove and it hadn't burnt the entire stove, the _top_ should be black, not the bottom.

What was going on here?

All sympathetic thoughts of my parents disappeared momentarily as I focused on a new task. Finding out how the fire had started.

Dad doesn't smoke.

Mom doesn't use matches _or_ candles (neither does my father).

Unless it's my hair spray... yeah right. I ran out _that_ morning.

I eyed the stairs leading to the second floor, and decided not to risk it. I'd rather live right now, thank you very much. When I moved again, I kicked something on the ground. It made a rattling sound as it rolled across the black floorboards.

I cocked my head.

Bending over and retrieving the item, I stared at it. It was an exploding note. Half of it was burn. My eyes narrowed. Mom was a homemaker. Dad was a retired ninja.

Why would he leave exploding notes lying around? That's when I saw the kunai that it was attached to. That wasn't my dad's kunai... dad used kunai that was specially marked. The tips of the kunai were blue.

This one wasn't blue.

So this wasn't Dad's kunai.

And it couldn't be Mom's.

Then whose kunai was it?

My mind began to fuse together. What if... what if the fire _wasn't_ accidental at all? What if... it was deliberately provoked? What if my parents had been _dead_ before the fire? My parents didn't also spend lots of time in the basement. That would explain why I didn't find them the day the fire started. Alarmed, I began to scour the ruins of my house for anything else that was suspicious.

After about 10 or so minutes of fruitless searching, my eyes landed on a burnt weapon. I held it up. Another kunai.

And on the end, was a string attached. Whatever it was attached to was missing. My eyes hardened. The fire wasn't accidental at all.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I waited impatiently, a bag in hand at the entrance of the Hokage tower. I had to see her about this. My parents' death wasn't accidental - that I was sure of.

When no one answered, I raised my hand to knock again, and knocked on thin air.

"Juri-san?" I glanced up. It was Kotetsu. The ninja from before... I desperately hoped that he had forgotten about that one encounter... and Kakashi's stupid words...

"Kotetsu-san!" I gave him a thin smile, "... is it possible for me to see the Hokage right now?" The ninja gave me a apologetic look, "Gomen, Juri-san, but the Hokage is in a important meeting right now..."

Damn.

I was a bit too late...

Time for Plan B.

I gave Kotetsu the most distraught expression I could possible muster, "Oh... well..." Kotetsu immediately looked alarmed.

"Is something the matter, Juri-san?" Kotetsu stepped closer, giving me a concerned look. On impulse, I tried not to step back. I wasn't used to the proximity of strangers... I mean, who would be?

"It's just... nothing… it's all right," I turned away, intending to give him the impression that I was going to walk away, but an arm caught my own. Well... that was definitely _not_ expected - not even when I had placed my Plan B onto the playing board.

"Well... I suppose I could sneak you into the hall so that you could wait until the meeting was done..." he said guiltily. I stifled a grin. Now _this_ part was expected. The 'playing-distressed and dismissing the idea' always seemed to work.

He took me by the arm and led me in. Stomping down the urge to snatch my arm away from him, I allowed myself to be led into the tower. I glanced up briefly; my gaze landing on what I knew was the Hokage's window.

I hoped whatever meeting the Hokage had wouldn't take too long... the situation I had discovered didn't look too good.

**A few minutes later...**

Kotetsu left me in the hall, promising to be back after he had alerted the Hokage of my presence. I don't think he would have needed to alert her - half the people in the room probably already knew of my presence.

A few seconds later he appeared in front of me, startling me to no end.

He gave me an apology and kindly informed me that the Hokage could see me now if I wanted. I gave him a confused look, "I thought Hokage-sama was in a meeting..?" He gave a small shrug and gestured me over.

Obliging, I followed him in as he pushed the large oak doors open... revealing... what seemed to be all of the clans in Konoha. I could see the Hyuuga clan, Nara clan, Akimichi clan... there were so many! And then my eyes landed on a smaller figure.

Confused, I took in the features of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. What the heck was he doing here? Oh wait... he was the last member of the Uchiha clan, wasn't he? That would explain why he was here.

All were seated in chairs in front of the Hokage.

At our entrance, Tsunade had looked up and gave me a weary smile, "Juri-chan! How nice it is to see you again. Would you like to have a seat?"

Warily, and not liking the atmosphere of the room at all, I politely declined and tried to ignore all the eyes that were on me. Something didn't seem right. She was too... cheerful... or maybe that was how she usually was.

"Is there something you needed?"

I tensed. This seemed like a fairly important meeting, but why did she allow me to interrupt it then?

"Um... I have a few matters to discuss about the death of my parents..."

If possible, the atmosphere in the room grew colder, lowering by a couple of notches - not that it wasn't cold enough already. What the hell? It's _my_ parents' death! Not you peoples'!

Tsunade gave me a wary look, "I thought we discussed this already?"

"... This is... well... something I recently discovered," she nodded for me to go on, "...I don't think my parents death were an accident. I think they were assassinated."

I heard a man in the room snort, "And who are you to say this? We've had the Anbu in that place for God sakes!" I glared at him. I didn't like him already.

".. I know... I'm not a ninja or anything-" I started, fingering the hem of my shirt. I had a feeling I was about the face the firing squad. I could feel my anger boiling already, but I knew I had to keep my cool in front of the important people that were present.

"Then who are you to say anything? If you are not a ninja - then you have lower observations skills than our Anbu, most definitely. How on earth would you have spotted something that they haven't?"

I glared at him. I was starting to lose my temper... Okay Juri, time to count to ten.

_1.._

"We had two teams scouring the place and cleaning up the place-"

_2.._

"-And if what you say is true, you have not presented us with any evidence that can prove this—"

_3.._

"And furthermore, the matter of the Hatayama deaths' had been closed. I don't think that it is worth opening the case again and disturbing your parents' pea-"

_4 - _Screw it. That was the last straw. I didn't really care… that much... if they didn't believe me right away. But talking about my parents like their death was just another case to add to their already big pile... that was just unacceptable.

I wouldn't have minded if they had talked about it when I _wasn't_ present, but I was standing _right_ there. That was just rude.

Stalking up to the guy, I slammed my hand onto the Hokage's desk. He had just happened to be sitting close to the Hokage.

"All right! All _right_!! You had _no_ right to talk about my parents' death like that! And furthermore-" I mimicked his voice, "I _do_ have evidence to prove my findings-" I yanked up my bag, and poured the contents onto the table, "Look and see for yourself! As the for observation skills - I'll have you know that I trained with my father for a _long_ time! And my father wasn't called 'Stealth' for nothing you know!! Your Anbu are as blind as bats compared to me!" I seethed. I hate to admit to that. I hate to be boasting, but it was true... maybe…

Dad was nicknamed _Stealth_ when he was still working as a Ninja. His main job had been to be a scout or observer, which meant his spy and tactic skills had been second to none. That meant that his observation skills were also top notch. And although I had never finished academy school, dad has still tried to shape me up.

I had refused to take up the ninja profession but that doesn't mean my father hadn't tried to _pound_ the damn things into my head.

And I had put those skills to use today— rusty skills I had thought I would never use again. I didn't care if these people here didn't believe me. I just wanted to give them a heads-up that I was going to be doing more work on this case.

Maybe I wasn't ninja material. So what if I didn't have experience? As long as I was able to find evidence, that was good enough right? Good enough to bring the case back into the light?

I was going to dig up the truth, even if it cost me my life.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you to my reviewers, each one of you are so special and your words mean a lot: **

**TK Shuffle, jo, AznNarutoGrl-91, zannen desu ne of anime spiral, chibi-nin-Adara, Shadow demon Kitsune, shadow reviewer, Kakashi x3, Inuyasha-gal-97, ally, Aka Yuki-hime, mizuru-chan, grace, Snowmane, Poi Poi, xkuroxshinobix, loveable-M, IzakiRioFLAME, Krissel Himura, Magicians of the Yami, meheeners, JapanAnimeGirl, crazy-antman, Rhythmic, SkyBlueSunShine, Space Ninja Crash, silver starlight kitsune, Fade-sempai, Ou Yang Jing, bob, deadgalwalking, Little Fox Kit, Yamazaki Adara, Sky Spade, starStruck272, Sutefani-chan, FireDragonBL, sanosuke_hidane, saki-kun, Aryll, reighost, Aku-chan12, You don't need to know.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised August 28, 2008


	8. 8 : Discovery

**Last Chapter Summary: **Well, so Juri's parents' death _wasn't_ so accidental after all... what's going to happen now? Time to face the firing squad! Will Juri survive after confront the Hokage as well as all the villages' clan members about this? Will they believe her? And if they don't, will Juri commence in her searching anyway?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 8 – **

"_Discovery"_

_

* * *

_

No one spoke.

In fact, everyone was just... _staring_. Staring at the items I had poured onto the table. I gave the man that had been yelling at me earlier a smug look. _'Ha! Evidence is right under your nose! Bastard...'_

"Hatayama," Tsunade said sharply. A bad feeling crept up from my toes when I heard her tone. Maybe it was of how I had acted... I mean, I was downright rude to everyone in the room (which was all made up of the most respected clans in the village!). I had even insulted the Anbu for heaven sakes' _and_ I slammed my hand onto the Hokage's desk.

The _Hokage's_ desk. It wouldn't have mattered if it was... let's say... the Ramen counter or anything, but this was the Hokage's desk! What kind of idiot would do that?

Well, that idiot was standing right in front of everyone.

Namely, me.

"Yes?" I asked meekly. I now _very_ much regretted my actions. I was being rash and had just rushed in - without an invitation.

"What is the meaning of this?" she continued, her hand brandishing the 'items' I had found, "There is absolutely nothing here! Are you trying to make fools of us?" I backed up a step. Boy did she ever sound pissed.

Then I froze.

Wait, _nothing_ there? What the heck was she on? Crack? I was staring at _five_ kunai. One of them even still had an exploding note attached to it! Then I stopped. _Exploding note STILL attached?!_

What was I, an idiot?! Why the hell didn't I notice that before? And I even said that my observation skills were in top notch… boy was I ever stupid.

I dove for the desk, but I found two Anbu holding me back.

"Take her out," The Hokage said firmly. She shook her head, "Hatayama, I'm disappointed in you. I expected better from you, especially after knowing your father for who he was," My gaze was fixed up on the exploding note, which could activate at _any_ second. I had to get that out of here!

"Wait!" I cried desperately, "I have to-!!" I glared at the Anbu holding me, who suddenly let go. I fell onto my backside, yelping in pain.

"What the-!" I cut myself off, cursing insanely inside my head. Why the hell did he drop me _now?? _I glared at him/her. Maybe he/she didn't appreciate me bad mouthing the Anbu from before.

Gasps resounded about the room.

Confused, my eyes scanned the room for anything, but found nothing out of the ordinary. What was so shocking to everyone?

Then I found Hiashi kneeling in front of me. I looked up at him blankly. What was going on? His hand reached out and I involuntarily flinched, eyes squeezing shut.

"Open your eyes," a voice said quietly.

I did.

Blankly, I watched him as his hand passed over my eyes.

"**Seishin me...**" (spirit eye) His hand remained over my left eye. For an extra minute or so, the entire room remained silent, and then everyone burst out into rapid conversations. Confused, I leaned away from Hiashi's hand, desperately looking for a way out of the chaos.

"SILENCE!"

And indeed, it then went silent. The Hokage was now in a standing position behind her desk, "I will not have this riot break out in my own room," she said tersely. Her gaze landed on me, "Hyuuga-san, what was it you said about her eyes?"

The tall Hyuuga stood, making me feel even smaller.

"Her _eye_," he corrected solemnly. That was all he gave. The entire room stared at him. I heard someone snort, "Some explanation…"

It was the same man that had been yelling at me earlier.

I saw Hiashi give him a blank look, "Watch your tongue, _Otake_," Said man's eyes widened slightly before backing off, muttering something under his breath. For a moment there, everyone's attention was diverted from me and I took the time to glance around the room.

It was a different room - not the same one I had been in before. There were windows to my left and bookshelves to my right. The window curtains, a basic and dark green, billowed as an unsuspecting gust blew in from an open window. The floor is a patchwork of small rugs and the wall to my right was obscured entirely by floor to ceiling bookshelves.

Wait... Otake... Otake... why did that name sound so familiar? Otake..

Otake! My eyes widened. That was the name of the person who was my father's partner... My eyes landed on the Otake man. His cold gaze was on me in return.

I guess you could say that the Hatayama clan and Otake clan don't exactly get along. I don't really know the details of it... but it was right after that one missions my father had gone on..

That one mission that involved the _Yondaime _himself.

"Hatayama Juri."

I glanced up at my name, "Hai..?" I asked nervously. I rubbed my sweaty palms down the front of my black skirt. I still hadn't changed from this morning's memorial service. Which meant that I was still in all black.

But I suppose that it wasn't _that _strange. Most people usually wear black for a few days after their relatives' memorial service. Well… at least I think they did.

It was Hiashi who had spoken to me, "Do you see anything... that seems to have a pale glow around it?" I raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

I opened my mouth to talk and was hushed by him, "Just look around,"

Sighing, I obliged and glanced around nervously, landing on everything _but_ the people around it.

My gaze landed on the kunai I had brought in and my eyes widened when I saw the one with the 'dud' exploding note had a slightly pale glow around it. Speaking of which… my jaw dropped open in horror as the note was suddenly ignited. Letting out a small squeak, I darted forwards in an attempt to put it out.

Slam!

I found myself slammed against a table, held by my throat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a low voice growled. I meeped and glanced away from the masked Anbu holding me. I winced. If they couldn't see the kunai like I did... it probably looked like I was lunging at the Hokage herself.

"I was trying to-"

My attention returned to the kunai and grimaced. It was half-burnt out. For some reason this note seemed to go a _very_ slow, like it was mocking me, "Let... me... go!" I brought up a knee and harshly kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

Hearing a pained yelp, I abruptly shoved him off of me and leapt at the table, dodging the prying hands.

This time, I got there without capture. Quickly, I snatched the kunai and launched it out the window. I landed on the floor, hands covering my head, waiting... waiting for the explosion.

And not a moment too soon either, the kunai cleared the window, smashing into it with a huge crash. It sent glass everywhere and everyone in the room was immediately in a flurry of chaos. I peeked out cautiously.

"What in the name of-!!"

"She's a witch I tell you!! All of them are that crazy-"

I snorted. _Witch_? This wasn't the first time I had been called that... It seemed like every since I had met Kakashi, my life had been thrown out of its ordinary path and into a path of chaos and confusion.

That's when the explosion hit. A huge explosion of fire and air went off right outside the window. I winced. I hoped they could see _that_. Debris flew everywhere. Glass, leaves, twigs. If only there wasn't a tree beside the window - then maybe the debris wouldn't be scratching me up like this...

I gave a small frown at the cut on my low left arm and the bruise on my right wrist.

Gasp and shouts.

Then…

Silence.

Again.

I sheepishly glanced around the room, rolling to a sitting position. Everyone was either staring out the window, or at me. Hiashi was one of the people staring at me. And maybe it was just me, but I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

The Hokage stood, "Everyone clear out of the vicinity. I have a matter to discuss with Hatayama here."

"But Hokage-sama-" a few of the people protested. Some even glared at me. Another few however, left quickly, most likely frightened by the mysterious explosion.

"NOW." her tone of voice left no room for argument.

Obligingly, the Anbu disappeared and the rest of the clan leaders slowly aired out the room, leaving the Hokage and I.

"Hyuuga," Tsunade spoke again, her voice harsh. Said Hyuuga stopped, "You will stay here."

Hiashi turned around, "Then I will ask that the Uchiha stay here as well."

Sasuke, who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal, gave him a wary look, before regarding me with a glare. I met his glare dead on. What the heck did he want? Wait... Oh yeah... didn't he seem _mad _at me the other day for some reason?

He said something about being one of _'his'_ friends. But... who was '_he'?_

"Very well, as you wish,"

The door slowly swung shut, and I fought the urge to bolt up and run for the exit. Staring longingly at my closing escape hatch, I stayed in my position, not wanting to get up to face the firing squad.

"Hatayama Juri, what on earth did you just do?!"

I grimaced, "I threw the kunai out the window…" I replied meekly. The Hokage glared at me. My gaze lowered quickly, as I slowly dragged myself to a standing position. I could see Sasuke out of the corner of my eyes, smirking slightly. I fought the urge to tackle him and gritted my teeth together.

"And why, may I ask? You just endangered the lives of dozens of people!!!" She continued angrily, "There was no-"

"...It had an exploding note attached to it..." I muttered, trying not to cringe under the force of her heated gaze.

"...W-what?!" The Hokage sputtered. She actually _sputtered_. Stumbled over the words, "It had an exploding kunai attached to it?" She fell silent, frowning, "No one could see it,"

"I saw it," I replied stubbornly, "_It was there._" Tsunade didn't answer me and sighed, running a hand through her blonde bangs and holding it to her forehead, "Hyuuga-san. What is it that you were trying to tell us before?"

Hiashi stepped forwards, bowing slightly, "As I was trying to say Tsunade-sama, she can see things that we normal people cannot. She has the eye. She has the Seishin me. The _Spirit Eye_,"

The Hokage froze, "The… the 'Spirit Eye'? Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

The tall Hyuuga nodded, eyes narrowing slightly, "I had noticed it before when she was younger, and her father had as well. He even asked me to keep a close eye on her," I felt Hiashi's gaze slide over towards me, "We only suspected that she had them before, but when the signs of the Seishin me began to lessen, we lowered the surveillance on her and stopped completely just a month ago,"

I found Hiashi in front of me again, "However... it appears the eye had lain in dormancy... perhaps for this reason.." he paused, "It seems like the eye has been used excessively over the past few weeks,"

I paled. What he hell was he talking about? What was he going on about? Commoner's language please! I stayed silent, worry beginning to fill my mind. It didn't help that I was a kind of person that took the smallest things and made them into big things. What if... what if there was something wrong with me? Something wrong with my eye...

"Are you positive?" The Hokage sat back down, disregarding the glass that was littered around her desk, "This is a serious matter. This topic should've been closed over 60 years ago,"

... 60... years ago...???

"I am aware of that fact, Tsunade-sama," Hiashi continued, eyes watching the now open window warily, "But the subject has emerged once again, and cannot be ignored,"

Tsunade stayed silent. She absently brushed away the glass that was present on her desk and rested her elbows on the old mahogany, leaning forwards.

"You do know, that Hatayama-san has been suspected of seeing... Hatake, Kakashi lately?"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed slightly, "Where did you hear that,"

"Neji told me,"

"Neji," The Hokage said matter-of-factly, "_Hyuuga_ Neji,"

"Is there another?" I could've sworn that Hiashi was very amused.

The Hokage turned her eyes onto me, "You told _Neji_ about Kakashi?"

"I did not!" I protested, ".... he just heard me say something to Naruto I suppose..."

"NARUTO knows about this?!" If anything, she was even angrier than when she found out that 'Neji' knew about it. I mean... I didn't even know that Neji knew about it! How did he find out, anyway?

"..."

"Who else,"

"Well not _that_ many... jus-"

"Who. Else."

I gulped.

"Well... Genma-san... Kotetsu-san... um... the girl with the pink hair... I forgot her name... and well... Naruto, but you already know _that_. Um... And… this guy here?" I jerked my hand in Sasuke's direction, who had basically been forgotten the whole time.

In turn, he looked quite pissed off at being ignored... until now, that is.

"Uchiha knows about this?" Tsunade demanded. She let out a hiss of anger, before settling down and letting off a soft sigh, "Forget it," she muttered, cupping her face with her left hand and letting her own hand drop to the table, thrumming away, "I should've seen this coming,"

I glanced at her, confused.

She gave me a small smirk, "Now, I suppose a full explanation is at order?" she paused, waving to the chairs, "Sit down, if you will, this is going to be a long tale,"

Delicately, I brushed glass that was on a chair off and pull the chair closer to the desk, sitting down. However, the other two males in the room did not sit, and remained standing. I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, "I bet that you're going to sit down in the middle of this,"

He all but glowered at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, smirking slightly and turned back around to listen to Tsunade.

She was watching us with an amused aura, "Very well then. What Hiashi-san has identified you with is a **Seishin me**, also known as a _'Spirit Eye.'_ The last time this eye had been seen was nearly 60 years ago, and that case was present within your grandmother,"

"My grandmother?" I blurted out. I snapped my mouth shut, sheepish. I remembered that someone... yes, it was the Hokage herself that said that I had eyes like my grandmother.

"Yes. You're grandmother. She had eyes just like yours, though yours are a bit more distinguished," she paused, "I noticed it before, but I said nothing, hoping that it was just a coincidence. Though... it does not seem that way now,"

She stood up, turning around to face the window, "The Spirit eye does not seem to be a very powerful thing, which is why most ninja do not even know about it. Its ability is to see... well... Spirits, as the name suggests," her eyes narrowed, "It also has the ability to see a certain type of jutsu's as well. This is probably why Hiashi-san decided to let Uchiha stay, is it not?"

Hiashi nodded, "The Spirit eye has qualities that is similar to the Sharingan. It can see jutsu's as well, but not ninjutsu, genjutsu, nor taijutsu. It sees the forbidden techniques, the cursed techniques, the one's that are the most powerful in our ninja world," he paused, "However, this eye cannot copy techniques, and it only distinguishes them to allow the user to see through techniques. For example..." Hiashi's eyes landed on the kunai that were still present on the desk.

I interrupted immediately, "You mean you can see those kunai!? You should've said so before!!" I pointed an accusing finger at him, bolting up to my feet.

Hiashi rose an eyebrow at me, "I cannot see them clearly, but I can see a faint outline that surrounds the object,"

"Oh…" I sank back into the chair, "Gomen..."

"No harm has been done, Hatayama-san. Now, as I was saying. This is one example. These _kunai_ have been completely surrounded with a forbidden technique. This technique is called **Mayonaka o kabau no jutsu**, I believe (_Midnight covering technique)_. I can feel the darkness the kunais' aura puts out. As a guess, I can safely say that these kunai have somehow been surrounded by some sort of chakra that prevents the average, everyday ninja from seeing it,"

The tall Hyuuga's eyes flitted toward Sasuke, "Uchiha, I want you to use your Sharingan and tell me if you see anything," The Uchiha grunted in response and obliged by activating his Sharingan.

I averted my eyes accordingly as they widened with familiarity. Where had I seen those eyes before? I... I could've _sworn_ I've seen those eyes...

I blinked.

Red eyes stared back at me.

Sasuke glared at me momentarily, before glancing over towards the table, "I can see them,"

That brought the Hokage and Hiashi to attention fast, "How well?" Tsunade demanded.

"I can see most of it... although it _is_ a little blurry..." he muttered.

Tsunade relaxed slightly, "Then the research I went through years ago did not go to waste," Her eyes landed on me, "_You_, my girl are the lucky break for all of us," I stared at her blankly. _What??_

"With you," she elaborated, "We can finally get rid of the curse Kakashi's been under,"

I stared at her.

C..curse?? How had she known about that??!

Sasuke fidgeted, running a hand through his dark hair uneasily. It looked like the topic of his sensei was still a bit sensitive. I could see why. I mean, he went for a couple of years thinking that he was dead, and then suddenly his 'spirit' shows up out of nowhere and begins talking.

How would you feel?

The Hokage let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, I've known for quite a while now. Kakashi told me himself," I stared at her, "That one day, I was only hiding the fact from you - not knowing if you were trustworthy enough or not,"

"But… if... I still don't get all of this..." I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

"You have a spirit eye. Tsunade-sama knows about Kakashi-sensei. What more is there to understand?" I turned around, startled to find Sasuke's face inches from mine, "Which one is it," he muttered.

"Her left," Hiashi supplied.

My eyes widened slightly when I found my own eyes right up against two Sharingan eyes, "What are you-"

"I can't tell any difference," Sasuke deadpanned, "Why did you ask that I stay here?"

"Your brother-" Sasuke grew rigid, "-knew about her eyes. Much sooner than we did, I believe. It is said that the Seishin me is related to the Sharingan," Sasuke's eyes narrowed as I squeezed my eyes shut. That Sharingan was started to creep me out.

"Open your eyes,"

"No," I retorted.

I heard him grit his teeth, "Open. Your. Eyes,"

I frowned at him, saying nothing. I heard a small chuckle of laughter, "Sasuke, there is no need to make her feel uncomfortable,"

"I want to see it," Now he just sounded like a sulking child.

My eyes shot open and I glared at him, "There's absolutely nothing to-arrgggghhhhhhhh!" I leapt back three feet, clutching my chest in fear. I glared at the figure that now stood in front of me. During the time I had my eyes closed, Sasuke had backed up a step and someone else had stood silently in front of me.

I glared at Kakashi.

Then I pointed an accusingly finger at him, "What are _you_ doing here?!?!?" Kakashi gave me a mock hurt look, "Am I not allowed to be here?" he lilted his voice, making it seem like he had an out-of-town accent.

I saw the Hokage straighten up, "Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," I saw Kakashi turn towards the desk. I saw Sasuke's hand twitch as he stared at the spot Kakashi was in. Wait- I frowned at Sasuke. He... could he see him too?

"K-k-kakashi-sensei??!" Sasuke croaked. I burst out into helpless laughter, which only caused the distraught Uchiha to snarl and glare at me, retaining his posture quickly. Gasping, I managed to get out one sentence, "You... haahha.. Should've... -gasp- seen your face!" You would think that since Sasuke had already 'heard' Kakashi a little while ago that he wouldn't have reacted this way, right? However, that was not the case.

I saw Tsunade shake her head sadly and I heard her mother, "Just the same... just the same..."

I stopped and stared at her, "What do you mean?"

The older woman gave me a wry grin, "The way you two are acting is exactly how you and Itachi used to act when you were younger,"

I pursed my lips carefully, "How would you know? You weren't Hokage yet or anything..." I paled, "Gomen," She waved it off, "That is quite all right. Sarutobi-sensei was kind enough to inform me of that. We _did_ communicate once in a while, if not a lot," she grinned, "You seemed to be a highlight in our topics,"

I brightened slightly, "By Itachi... Do you mean the cocky dude with the twin scars on his face?" I saw Sasuke's face contort at the word 'cocky.'

"The very one,"

My eyes rolled towards Sasuke, who glared at me.

I snickered, "The one that fell into the pond when a frog scared him?" I saw the Hokage sigh, "Let's get back on topic, shall we?" Now I remember... those red eyes from before... I had seen them from _Itachi_. I rubbed the side of my face. I hadn't thought about him for so long... in face, I haven't thought about _anything_ for so long.

Ever since Kakashi had appeared into my life, everything had tumbled out of control. This happened, that happened... and then... my parents died. My brow furrowed slightly, eyes situated blankly on the ground. When would my life finally calm down?

I don't think it ever will. First Kakashi comes. Then Kakashi's mad at me. My parents die. Now this 'Seishin me' is dropped onto my head. And now I have to _help_ Kakashi. And now the Sharingan is related to- I don't even get half of this stuff! I hope all this will be explained soon... I heard a small creak and my eyes rose.

Kakashi gave me a small wink and I frowned at him. Wasn't he mad at me? For talking about _'Naomi' _and his past?

"Now then, Kakashi, since you are here, maybe you can explain to us a bit-"

I narrowed my eyes at said ninja slightly, watching him joyfully endorse in reading his little orange book. Time for my payback!

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hai?"

"He's not listening,"

The Hokage frowned, "Kakashi..." she clucked her tongue in a reprimanding way. Kakashi snapped his head up, "Hai?"

"Listen,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," his tone was slightly sheepish. I saw him shoot a small glare at me and he advanced towards me. I backed up a step. Opps. Maybe I shouldn't have done that... My gaze brightened at the cup of tea I saw on a shelf behind me and I smirked slightly.

Kakashi froze in his steps.

"Very well. Now then-" the Hokage continued.

"Hokage-sama?" I picked up the cup, relishing the look of startled horror that passed briefly across the silver haired ninja's face.

"Hai..?" she said tiredly. I might as well give her a break from all of this endless talking. Time for some action!

"He's not listening," I replied.

And promptly dash the entire cup of tea onto the carpet.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you to my reviewers, each one of you are so special and your words mean a lot: **

**lis, kakashigurl20, Dylan, ally, Krissel Himura, , TK Shuffle, kawaii-kitsune22, Aryll, You don't need to know, Shadow demon kitsune, Dagger1211, jo, xkuroxshinobi, DarkGoddessAluthri, silver-kitsune223, AniMe4yoo83, Sasha, Magicians of the Yami, AznNarutoGrl-91, flare2, Space Ninja Crash, Fade-sempai, Sutefani-chan, Vividly Anonymous, SkyBlueSunShine, starStruck272, MioHatome, Akanishi-san, silver starlight kitsune, Aka Yki-hime, hiei-luver168, Princess Krystal01, HanaTenshiHimeko, jillytee, Little Fox Kit, active-heart, JapanAnimeGirl, saki-kun, Kakashi x3**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised August 28, 2008


	9. 9 : News

**Last Chapter Summary: **After that explosion in the Hokage's office, and the mysterious 'invisible' kunai, everything is explained - and I do mean, _everything_ is explained by the still 'mysterious' **Seishin me**. The spirit eye. The explanation for Juri being able to _see_ Kakashi, the explanation for all the stupid things that's happened in Juri's life up until now. So, what's the verdict then?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 9 – **

"_News"_

_

* * *

_

Yawning, I rubbed the side of my face, attempting to keep my eyes opened as Hiashi droned _on_ and _on_ and _on_ about something relating to the spirit eye; that I apparently didn't seem to care about too much...

"Juri,"

I snapped to attention at a sharp voice. Hiashi was glaring at me. Opps.

"Gomen ne," I muttered sleepily. The damned Uchiha kid had kept me awake for over half of the night! It wasn't my fault I couldn't stay awake... Besides, I had to go to work in about an hour anyway. My head nodded off again and I automatically jerked my head back up in response. This time, my head slammed into something solid.

Yelping, I nursed the back of my head, rubbing the spot where I _knew_ a bump must be starting to form. Glancing back accusingly, I saw Kakashi standing there, grinning at me. Eyes narrowing slightly, I cocked my head. I was surprised to see him here.

I know that we had cleared up our differences yesterday... but how could he go from angry to acting like nothing happened in less than 5 hours? Especially after how he exploded last time... (Ahem, the incidents at the Ichiraku Ramen stand) Well, we haven't exactly 'cleared' up things. After the meeting with the Hokage yesterday... Kakashi just started talking to me again - like nothing had ever happened between us.

What exactly is he hiding?

What will happen to my life now?

And what the heck is this spirit eye I have?

So many questions. So many questions that I didn't want to deal with. So many questions that I wanted to throw out the window or burn in the trash. Why did my life have to become so complicated? I was completely content with how it was before... before my parents died. And before I had ever even _met_ Kakashi.

_'Do you really?'_

Yes. Really. Or maybe not... no... I don't know anymore. I'm getting mixed feelings from him - from myself, I just don't know anymore.

"Juri!"

I snapped to attention, "... err... hai?"

Hiashi gave me a long, hard look, "That's it for today," I looked at him incredulously, "That's it?" _But I didn't even learn anything yet...._

"You are not concentrating so you obviously will not learn anything. Come back to me when you are ready," With that, he left the room. Grumbling to myself, I managed to pull myself to my feet, groaning when I felt my left leg sting in pain. It was asleep!

_Poke_.

My eye twitched and I promptly ignored the poke from the spirit.

Mainly, Kakashi.

_Poke. Poke_.

Standing up, I wandered out of the room, closing the door behind me. Now I had to find my way out of that confusing Hyuuga complex. Tapping my finger against my lips thoughtfully as I came to a hall that went left and right, I stopped. Wait... I turned around. The room that I had just exited was at the end of the hall.

Good. Kakashi _wasn't_ following me. I turned back around and took a step.

"Where are you going?" Damn. Caught. I thought he _wasn't_ behind me!

"Nowhere," I answered quickly. I heard an amused snort. "Are you perhaps... _lost_?" When I whirled to face the masked shinobi, I found him gone. Confused, my eyes wandered the now empty hall.

_Where did he go now?_

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

There's nothing like a nice stroll in the park on a nice, sunny day. And there's nothing as good as no certain ninja -_cough_Kakashi_cough_- bothering you too. That was good, because I was very tired.

The damned Uchiha kid had kept me awake for over half of the night! It wasn't my fault I couldn't stay awake... How did he keep me up, you ask? Well, let's start with number one.

The boy was absolute infuriating when it came down to anything that had a relation to giving him more power. Since Hyuuga-san had told us all that my left eye was somewhat related to the Sharingan, Sasuke had spent the rest of the day bombarding me with questions about the _**Seishin me**_.

And no, it's not straight _forward_ questions. He didn't exactly make it _noticeable_ in the way he followed me around either. Instead, he'd pop up in the worst possible scenarios. Like popping up while I was about to do dishes - which lead to me losing a few of my precious glass plates and bowls.

It didn't help quicken the process of moving into my new apartment at all. It was a decent sized apartment and I had managed to get one of higher floors - floor three out of four, I believe. It was close to the Konoha woods, so if I ever wanted to go for a nice walk I wouldn't have to go very far.

Anyway, back to the Uchiha kid topic. Sasuke would pop in now and then while I was settling into my new house to say, "How much?" I would then proceed to stare at him. I didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. So I would ignore him and then I'd hear a growl/grunt. He'd then leave for a while and be back in another hour, throwing in another stupid question that was _slightly_ clearer, "The _Seishin me..._ How much?"

And I would be confused again. And so this process had proceeded over the remainder of my day. I didn't get finished _cleaning_ my new place because of this kid. And then while I was sleeping, I would wake up to find him in my kitchen. He was _'making himself something to eat.'_ I mean, I hardly knew the guy! What gave him the right to do that? What gave him the right to eat my food!? It's my precious food brought by my own preciously earned money! Get your own! Grrr!

I had kicked the damn kid out of my place, but a few minutes later he was back in.

Curse those damn ninja and their skills! Oh wait... I was suppose to train my chakra for the Seishin me... wouldn't that make me a ninja too? Okay, no more insulting ninja then!

Well, finally I had gotten to the point where I didn't care anymore and had just fallen asleep on my new couch. When I had woken up the next morning, Sasuke was gone.

Not to mention that I had woken up around 10:00 AM or so... which made Hyuuga-san just an itty, bitty bit angry because I was suppose to meet him at 8:00 AM.

But now, at last I had some sort of peace and quiet. I had about an hour before work, so I had one hour to relax...

Just perfect.

In this one hour, I wouldn't worry about the stupid **Seishin me** business. I wouldn't worry about the stupid Kakashi business. I wouldn't worry about cleaning up my new place.

A rustle in the bushes to my left caused my right eye to twitch.

I would absolutely _not_ be worry about some stupid kid who would bother me again...

"Aha! I found her! Sasuke-**teme**, she's over here!"

Twitch.

Okay, I change my statement. I would absolutely _**not**_worry about some stupid _kids_ who would bother me.

"...dobe. Who said I was looking for her?" The two said kids appeared in my pathway, forcing me to stop. My eye twitched again when I heard Sasuke say that, even though he was _pointedly_ looking right at me. Damn liar.

Yes, I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. I wanted peace and quiet but all I got was idiot and bastard.

Naruto - idiot.

Sasuke - bastard.

Can my life get any worse?

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I spoke too soon. My life can _definitely _get much worse. Since those two had found me, my day had gone from bad to worse. From worse to horrific. And from horrific to the point of no return.

The two had blatantly killed my wonderful hour to myself, so I had gone straight home, got dressed, and then gone straight to work. It was my hope that I would deter them from following me. Then Naruto seemed to remember that I worked at the _Ichiraku Ramen Stand_, so he had shouted out 'ramen' and ran ahead of me.

Leaving me alone...

With _Sasuke_. The annoying fu... erm—the annoying prick.

I could feel a tingling on my shoulder blade where I just knew he was staring at. Did this guy have nothing better to do? Heck, he was worst than Kakashi! At least Kakashi talks.

"Don't you have training to do?" I asked bluntly. There was a pause.

"Hn,"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn," This was a soon followed by a, "Che,"

My eye twitched. _Kami_ save me.

"Yo,"

And guess who _this_ was..? "Long time no see, Juri-_chan_!"

_Kami_, _please_ save me. I edged away from the Copy-Nin and turned the thought of 'running away' over in my head. But it was immediately dashed away when I felt a hand encircle my wrist.

For a few seconds, I just stared. My walking had ceased completely by now and Sasuke was staring at me quizzically.

"Let go," I muttered, "I have to get to work," I saw Kakashi grin.

"But Juri-chan! Why walk when we can get there the quicker way?" His head tipped slightly and his other hand rose. I saw Sasuke's eyes widen slightly in realization - he must've heard Kakashi. My own eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I heard Kakashi mutter something under his breath.

Letting out a shriek, my eyes closed instinctively when I felt my entire body shift and I felt my head spinning, my vision swirling around continuously. It felt strange - like a tremble going from the tip of your toes to the edges of your hair. And of course, by all means my body was rejecting it. Fighting the urge to barf, I covered my mouth with my left hand just as the sensation stopped.

And I do mean stop. _Everything_ stopped. The urge to barf had now faded and I cautiously opened my eyes and lowered my hand. To my surprise, I found myself staring at the back of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"What the-" I started.

"See? Nice and quick." Kakashi's triumphantly voice reminded my body again just _what_ had occurred and I hurriedly bolted over towards a dark corner, emptying my stomach of this morning's breakfast. I heard a sheepish chuckle from behind me somewhere, "Wari, wari... Sumimasen… I should've remembered that regular humans don't take the travelling techniques of spirits like me too well."

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I glared at him, "I thought you weren't a spirit - it's just a curse, isn't it?" Kakashi stared at me for a couple of seconds. He sighed and rested against a back wall (we were presently standing in an alleyway behind the ramen shop). "I guess you could say that. But technically speaking, I _am_ a spirit. I'm just a spirit that's still attached to my living body. If the bond was - let's say - _cut_ then I just become a regular spirit."

I cocked my head, "So you're just a ghost… thingy… that's still attached to your body." I said flatly. He gave me a narrowed glance, "_Hai!_" he drawled. He sounded way too carefree over something as serious as that. Kakashi stared at me for a few seconds and gave me a pat on the head and grinned briefly at me.

Suddenly a flash of movement caught my eye and Kakashi stiffened. Turning to my left, I saw a flash of dark hair pass by the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. When I turned back to Kakashi, his eyes held a distant look.

"I have something to take care of," he said flatly and disappeared. My eyes narrowed and I felt a frown form.

Naomi. A coincidence? First I saw him near her during my parents' funeral and now he just so happens to walk off when I see Naomi go by?

Sighing, I brushed away the thoughts of the popular girl and slipped through the right side of the ramen shop, entering through the side door. Hanging my white jacket on a hook behind the door, I paused.

I had no right to hate Naomi - or despise her even. The only thing she _had_ really done to me was... well... nothing really. Sure, we weren't exactly the _best_ of friends, but we were enemies either. We were... acquaintances that just didn't enjoy each other's company.

I suppose I was jealous of her. She was popular, had great parents and had enough money to last her a lifetime. We were entire opposites. And I'm not out looking for pity either. There's just times when I feel... lost. Out of place because I see people with their family and friends. I no longer had that opportunity. I didn't cherish my parents while they _were_ here and now they were gone.

But hey, at least I had a few close friends, right? There was Ichi, Iruka (kind of because he had known me during my childhood) and um… I _suppose_ I could count Kakashi, as annoying as he is.

Slipping on the usual uniform I wore, I exited the small foyer and entered one of the two doors which led to the main kitchen. I saw my boss, Teuchi already boiling up some ramen. He gave me a nod and a kind smile, "Why don't you start preparing the various ingredients?"

I nodded and stifled a yawn.

Okay, let me explain how this works. At this stand, there is, really on _one_ base soup. This is used for every single kind of ramen that is served here. The different flavors of the ramen actually come from the ingredients added to each bowl and Teuchi's exceptional spicing skills (which he has said he _will _teach me... one day). Relatively, my job is to prepare the various ingredients that are added - like shrimp, lobster, crab, pork, onions, lettuce, and various other things. And trust me, there is a _lot_.

Relatively, there are over 100 different kinds of ramen. But here, we serve only fewer than ten different kinds. The most popular seems to be Tonkotsu Ramen (Pork bone soup ramen) and Miso Ramen (miso soy bean paste soup ramen). But we also serve Shoyu Ramen (soy sauce soup ramen) and Shio Ramen (salt soup ramen) just to name a few.

I placed the now cut yakibuta (pork ham) into a large bowl and made a face at the negi (leek) before beginning to chop them up. Whoever liked leek in their ramen was crazy. I'm sure there are people who like them, but I'm not among those.

Glancing up briefly and looking back down, I froze. What-?

I stared.

There, Naomi was sitting quietly, forlorn and looking _so_ out of place. I hesitated then sighed and spoke, "Welcome! What can I get you today?" I grimaced at the forced cheerfulness in my voice and Naomi glanced up.

She stared at me. I saw her lips twitch into a smirk, "Diner girl?" I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"What can I get you?" I repeated, gritting my teeth. She let out another sigh and the smirk wiped off her face. I blinked as she waved her hand distractedly, "I'll have a bowl of miso ramen please."

Turning away from her to boil the already prepared noodles, my lips twisted into a frown. Something was off with Naomi today, but I couldn't seem to tell what it was. She wasn't her usual... snobby self. To tell you the truth, I'm sure you all _know_ I don't like her. But with her acting like this... it's kind of hard to hate her you know.

After a little while, I placed the bowl in front of her only to receive a nod. A _nod_. That was it - nothing more, nothing less. Usually, I would receive some sort of scathing remark. What was wrong with her?

Giving an internal shrug, I turned away to resume my earlier task.

"I didn't know you worked here."

Startled, I managed not to jump and gave a questioning look towards the dark haired girl over my shoulder. She was looking down at her bowl, chopsticks in hand. I gave a little tilt of my head, "I had to make money somehow." I said slowly, "Money doesn't grow on trees you know."

Her eyes swept over me and I could've sworn I saw a flash of pity go through them. My eyes crinkled in confusion. Somehow Naomi had changed - but for what reason I do not know.

I saw Naomi bite her lip and suddenly she set her chopsticks down and leaned forwards. "Actually... I've come to ask you something." My eyebrows rose, "I... Something strange has been happening around me lately and I was wondering if you would know anything about it. Not only that, I overheard a couple of people at _Yohei_ the other day talking about something called a spirit eye... and I heard your name. I figured it might have something to do with you..."

My eyes widened. Idiots! The only ones who knew about my spirit eye were the people that were at the meeting! Who could've leaked information?

"What is this something...?" I asked cautiously.

Naomi hesitated, "Well... Okay... I think I'll have to tell you a little background informa-"

I cut her off, "And what makes you think that I'll help you? You haven't exactly treated me like a queen, you know." A flash of regret passed over her face.

"I..."

Crossing my arms, I waited.

She let out a huff of air, "Okay, I'm sorry all right? I never really meant all those things... I guess I was, er... well, jealous?" She finished meekly.

Silence.

I burst out into insane laughter. Jealous! She had been _jealous_ of _me_! That was absurd! What on earth did I have to be jealous of? I had _nothing_. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Zip. Zilch. Nothing!

After a few minutes, I finally caught my breath again and I leaned against the counter, letting out a long drawn out breath. Naomi was glaring at me, arms folded pointedly across her chest.

"... Go on," I said finally. Might as well listen to what the girl had to say.

"It's about someone I used to know a long time ago... I think... nearly four years ago." I froze. Four years ago... No... It must be a coincidence - there was no possible way-!

"His name was Hatake Kakashi."

My entire world froze. I couldn't believe it. But it was true.

"I met him one day right here, in this Ramen stand..." I saw Naomi's eyes glaze over and I bit my lip, setting down the utensils I held in my hand. "It turns out we had a lot more in common than I thought," She said dully and glanced at me awkwardly, "Surprisingly, I don't remember as much about him as I wish I could've, but I still remember him. But this is where it gets strange," she frowned, "These… past couple of days I've been hearing voices. And... And sometimes I could _swear_ that it was _his_ voice. Kakashi..."

Naomi's voice held no bitter tones, no spiting background and for the first time since I've met her, she actually seems like a civil person now. I couldn't even bring myself to hate her anymore!

"And... since I overheard about you and a _Spirit eye._.. I was wondering if you could... check if you can see anything around... here." I saw her wring her hands nervously. I stifled a sigh. Deep inside, I didn't want to do it. Why should I help someone who's always hated me?

"I..." I started. "I suppose I could..." it was difficult to get that sentence out. A hissing sound caught my attention and I saw the pot of soup nearly overflowing. Hurriedly I turned the heat lower and gently stirred the broth with a large spoon.

Once satisfied, I turned back to Naomi.

Only see her wide, shimmering eyes staring back at me, "Oh... Thank you so much Juri!" I held up my hands, "I can't promise anything though!" I probably _could_… but...

She gave me another award-winning smile and stood up, bowing quickly, "I shall speak with you later on then. Ja ne!" I gave her a distracted wave in reply and my eyes landed on her untouched bowl of ramen. However, she had left money beside it.

I rolled my eyes. Perhaps the worst personalities can even change. A change of heart. Damnit. Screw me and my stupid compassion.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**The next day...**

"We have now gotten through most of the basic history of the spirit eye. It is time you learn how to control this gift to a certain degree." My eye twitched when I heard the word 'gift.' Of all things to call it, it _had_ to be a gift. It could be... technique or anything... I would rather call it a curse. Since I've started to learn about it, I've began to see… other spirits. Not of my own accord, I swear! Since I can't really control it yet, sometimes I can see things… and sometimes I can't.

You'd be amazed at how many animal spirits still linger around here. I couldn't tell that they _were_ spirits until one time I had been stroking a cat and Ichi had found me. She asked me what I was doing, petting thin air and that's when I realized it.

But anyway, the history of the spirit eye is amazingly short. It was first discovered 60 years ago by my grandmother, who had the same eye herself. But she had it in _both_ of her eyes while I only had it in my left eye. There wasn't much that was known about it, only that it was able to catch onto the more supernatural side of the world and was able to decipher the forbidden techniques of the ninja world. In other worlds, the _kinjutsu_.

Moreover, one could call the _Seishin me_ a doujutsu - something that is passed down in family lines _only_. The spirit eye had limits yes, and it took an amazingly small amount of chakra to use. That wasn't strange, considering that I had been using it without knowing I was. However, the aftereffect was when it was turned off was immediate exhaustion that could last for days - depending on how long it was left on. Confusing, isn't it?

Well, basically it drained chakra very, _very_ slowly while on but once it was off the user would be exhausted. It's kind of like adrenaline. When you have it, you feel like you could run ten marathons but as soon as the situation were over, you're just pooped.

That would explain the times when I felt drained whenever Kakashi was never around. Apparently my eye had somehow developed a automate system. It had switched on whenever Kakashi was around and flicked off whenever he was gone. Hiashi said it was a way the body was trying to protect itself. In other words, I had _no_ idea how to control it. Besides, protect myself? Protect myself from the embarrassing things he would do if I couldn't see him? _That_ can I see happening.

Hiashi paused, "But I think before I teach you to use this, you should know something." I waited. "The _Seishin me_ may seem like something that is a gift-" my eye twitched again, "- but it is by no means one. In fact..."

I felt a sense of dread overcome my body. Something told me that I didn't want to hear this.

"... It was the very thing that killed your grandmother." I felt my blood run cold. I _knew_ I didn't want to hear it.

I nibbled on my fingernail nervously, "How?"

Hiashi paused, his pale eyes studying me carefully, "Like I told you before, besides the setback of exhaustion that is felt when it is turned off, there is only one other backlash to this... gift." I ignored the word.

"Every time this doujutsu is used, your life span will shorten. In other words, every time it is used your _life_ energy is drained." His eyes focused on me carefully. Slowly, I felt my eyes open and before I knew it, my mouth opened.

"Holy f-!"

"Language!" Hiashi said sharply. I bit my tongue, cursing inwardly at both the pain and at what Hiashi has just told me.

"Then how much of my life span was lost during the last couple of weeks?" I sputtered frantically. Hiashi studied me cautiously. "It would be safe to assume a couple of years or so."

My jaw dropped.

It would be safe to assume--!

Unfair!

"With that matter aside, it brings us to our next topic." I tried to focus on his words, "The main task of getting you to use this doujutsu is to save Kakashi. However, there is no point of you learning how to use it and risking your life if you do not wish to help him. What is your answer?"

Now _that_ was a hard question, was it not?

Either save, or don't save a person.

Either save a person, whom during the past couple of weeks I had grown _extremely_ close to, or leave him to die.

What kind of question was that!

But then again... was it worth it? There was no telling how much I would need to use this... spirit eye during this task - err, mission. I could lose a decade off my life for heaven's sakes!

But there was no way I could say no.

I furrowed my brow and met Hiashi's eyes dead on, "I accept."

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you to my reviewers, each one of you are so special and your words mean a lot: **

**fnnyjnny1414, ElfPrincessKitty, Aisuhana, SliferX, Jean, unknown, spirit, cxhxfgh, Daenerys Seerow, GiNaorgasoline, silverprincess0001, ChaosLee, The8thSin, kakashi-sensei2, EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon, Lynn, Animeotakufreak, EternallyJinxed, Japan Is In China, een nihc, Unimportant hermit, BattleStations, Albi, scythe195, ranma hibiki, sugarycandlelight, Little Fox Kit, double-edged destiny, Daewen98, Spirit Rose, Lila Mae, Sky Pad, ally, kawaii-kitsune22, Talye Kendrin, deadgalwalking, KaiKaiCutie, silver starlight kitsune, ChidoriManiac, Magicians of the Yami, xkuroxshinobix, Hatake-Kakashi x3, JapanAnimeGirl, starStruck272, SkyBlueSunShine, Akari, Sutefani-chan, Angeles, kakashigurl20, Akanishi-san, AznNarutoGrl-91, xCrAzYxGuRlx, aznpuffyhair, Slacker Ninj4, Higuma-Otoshi, Kakashi13Chan, Kakashi'sWife, loveable-M, TK Shuffle, Netami, Sanosuke Hidane, HanaTenshiHimeko, saki-kun, shadowknight57**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Revised August 28, 2008


	10. 10 : Havoc

**Last Chapter Summary: **After a little while training under Hyuuga Hiashi to control her eye, it looks like Juri doesn't have all that much motivation after all. And in between meeting Naomi, the Uchiha bugging her and the blonde tornado, Juri just doesn't have the strength to deal with anymore. But of course, she has to deal with one more— our lovely Kakashi of course! And to top it all off, the stupid eye drains her life force. Anymore _good_ news out there?

**Notes**: Why hello there! It's been what… two years since I've updated this fic? Maybe more? Well here we go! From now on, this fic will be _**Updated on the first of every month**_. So look forward to **October 1****st** when Chapter 11 comes out~! Enjoy!

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 10 – **

"_Havoc"

* * *

_

_Thud_.

I think I was on drugs when I had told Hiashi yes. What on earth had possessed me to say yes to help someone at the cost of my own life? Isn't that a ninja's job? And didn't I already decide I _wasn't_ going to _be a ninja?!_ I stared blankly at the wall, throwing another dart.

_Thud_.

Drat, it missed. I almost got an eye there though.

If I'd already lost approximately a few years off of my life just using it for a few weeks, how much more of my already shortened life would I lose if I tried to use it to save Kakashi? And who knew how long that would take?

I threw another dart.

That's when the door opened and in walked Uchiha Sasuke. He jerked to the side, catching the dart between his index and middle fingers.

I stared blankly at him. I _know_ I locked the door. And the windows. _And _put up some seals my dad had kept to prevent ninjas from zapping in at any time. So _how _on earth had—?

His gaze landed on the dart I was holding, before trailing across towards the back of the door I had been aiming at. His mouth twisted into a scowl. It was poorly drawn, but I'm sure even _he_ could recognize the ebony hair, onyx eyes and rigid face. As if the Uchiha fan wasn't already a dead giveaway. There were presently darts on the cheek and in his nose. I think my aim isn't bad for someone who refused to ever use 'weapons.' Well, I don't think darts could be considered weapons to _me_ anyway.

"So what do you want now?" I asked tiredly, throwing the last dart when the door closed shut.

I think I've given up on figuring out how the moody teen's mind worked now. There was just no point in giving myself a headache. I really didn't get why this kid was still hanging around me. He had long ago stopped asking me questions about my eye.

So he should have no reason to annoy me, right?

Wait. If he's here…

Crap.

I sat straight up. "If you're here… where's the blonde kid?" I asked cautiously. Sasuke's eyes unfocused for a moment and he shrugged casually. I narrowed my eyes. That wasn't a good sign. A crash downstairs made me cringe. That better not be another broken vase.

Pushing Mr. Moody aside, I stormed down the stairs, turned right, and froze. I rubbed the side of my face with my hands. "I am _not_ seeing this…" I muttered. "I am _not_ seeing my fridge opened… and _not seeing my hard earned food being eaten by some brat!"_

I glared at Naruto, who was, at the moment digging into my leftovers from last night. I twitched. It wasn't easy living alone. Number one, I missed my parents like hell. Number two; it was actually a lot harder to make money enough to get by the days than I thought. And number three; I had stupid idiotic brats following me around all day.

"Eheh…" Naruto grinned sheepishly at me. There was a broken cup beside him on the ground. I pointed at it. "You're paying for that. I'll excuse the fact that _you're in here_ _uninvited and digging into my food_ for today." He nodded furiously and managed another grin before continuing to eat. I walked over, shut the fridge and turned back. "On another note, how did you guys get in—"

That's when I saw my front door.

_The apartment tenant is going to have a field day._

"You guys… broke my door." I said stiffly.

"Well you see…" Naruto swallowed a mouthful of _yakisoba_. "Tsunade-baa-chan told us we were supposed to be watching you so when we got here and the door was locked… and the windows too… and we couldn't get in because some stupid seals were blocking us… we had to do… _that_."

My eyebrow twitched. Sasuke appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Did it ever occur to you guys that _I_ put those freaking seals up?"

The piece of noodle Naruto was holding up with his chopsticks fell with a plop back into the bowl. "Oh."

Yeah. Oh.

"You." I pointed at Mr. Moody. "Fix that now." He glared at me. "You broke it!" I accused. "So you fix it. I don't care how you do it, just fix it." Sasuke sighed and wandered towards the door. Satisfied that he was going to actually do it, I turned to Naruto, a bright smile growing on my face.

"Blondie…"

He swallowed noisily again, "-gulp- Yeah?"

"Explain what you meant when Hokage-sama said that you two were supposed to _watch _me."

The two froze.

"Dobe."

"Shut up! I didn't mean to tell her!"

"Of course not, you were too busy stuffing your face."

Silence from Naruto's part. "I said shut up!" he retorted after a brief pause. I rolled my eyes. "Moody, fix the door."

"What did you call me…?" I turned back to Sasuke, who was now scowling at me, his hand twitching slightly. You broke my door; therefore I'm entitled to call you names now.

"I said 'Mooooody. Fix. The. Door.' Which part of that didn't you understand?" I asked pleasantly.

Sasuke's hand twitched again. I think he decided that killing me wouldn't merit anything except for his satisfaction, because he turned around, grumbling and hovering around the fallen door. Good. Now then…

"Blondie."

Naruto had finished eating now. He patted his belly and leaned back in the chair. That's when he seemed to remember the predicament he was in. I'm going to get some answers out of you, boy.

"Uh…"

"There, fixed."

Already? Frowning, I twisted around.

Blink, blink.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go."

"Roger!"

The two disappeared.

"Screw you Moody! That's not fixing the door! Get your ass back here!" I roared. "You owe me a damn door!"

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Two hours later I was watching as Blondie and Moody replaced my apartment door. After not being able to find them after an hour, I had gone straight to one source; Iruka. I may have not remembered the man from my childhood, but I will never forget him now. He's a life saver. He's _my door's_ life saver.

Between threatening to never treat Naruto to ramen again and showing childhood pictures of Sasuke, the two apologized—

Although their apologies kind of went along the lines of a tiny sorry from Naruto and a nod from Sasuke—

I had accepted them and told them they were buying me a new door and installing a new one. It couldn't be helped, seeing as Sasuke completely decimated the poor door from his earlier 'carpenter' skills. He had shoved the door back into place forcefully. And I _do_ mean forcefully. I wasn't able to get out of my apartment for thirty minutes because of the door. I had finally escaped by jumping down from my balcony to the balcony of the person below me.

"All right then," I said brightly. "Thanks for the hard work, brats. See ya!"

Walking over towards the elevator, I pressed the button and stood back to wait patiently. After a few seconds of waiting, I felt two gazes burning into my back. I turned my head slowly. The two were standing behind me. "Go away; I don't have time to play with you guys." I said blandly. I really didn't. It may have been my day off but I had to go meet Naomi. She wasn't actually that bad of a person when you sat down and actually _talked_ to her. I had met up with her a few times already, but each time she declared she wasn't ready to talk yet. Psh, geez.

"We're supposed to watch you!"

"You're not doing a very good job of it." I retorted, stepping into the elevator when it dinged. The two followed me. I didn't stop them—if they were going down, they were going down. I hit the button for the main floor.

"How would you know?" Naruto demanded. "We've been watching you for a while now!"

"Well, the fact that you guys _left_ me earlier means you already failed your mission." I grinned at him. "Now all I have to do is report that to the Hokage and I can say goodbye to you two."

That's when the elevator lurched and I saw Sasuke go slightly pale. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Now_ what was up with Moody? He couldn't be that worried about failing _one _mission. When the elevator stopped and finally opened, He sped walked out. Naruto and I followed, watching.

As Sasuke leaned against the wall for support and let out a long drawn out breath, I burst out laughing.

He glared at me. "What."

I pointed my finger at him. "You get motion sickness!" It was only a guess, but if it was right…

"I do not!" Bingo.

Naruto's bewildered face appeared between us. He was gaping at Sasuke.

"Well, how do you explain _that_ just now then?"

"…"

"Oi… Sasuke," Naruto started slowly. "Is that why you always insist on taking the stairs whenever you come over after training?" Now that's funny. After a long day of training, _of course _you probably won't be able to use chakra to jump up or something.

"…No."

"What was that pause just now?!" Naruto demanded.

"…Nothing."

"Then how about _that_ pause?!"

As the two continued to bicker (well more like Naruto interrogated Sasuke while Sasuke just answered with one worded answers), I began to slink away slowly, stepping into the shadows near the back of the hallway. I guess I might as well put those skills dad had trained into some use. I may not have obtained the title of ninja, but that didn't mean I couldn't use a few techniques. Stealth techniques; but they were techniques nevertheless. I had gone to the Academy school, remember? I just never graduated.

I pressed my hands together in that familiar seal again and whispered, "**Ninpo: Chakra nijuushin**" I gathered a bit of my messy chakra out and threw it towards the north. I watched as Sasuke jerked suddenly. The two stopped arguing.

"Oi, where is she?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sasuke cocked his head, "She headed north. Come on." I saw their shadows dissolve as they sped off. I let out a satisfied grin. That technique works every time. I had used a few times to escape my dad sometimes (his training methods are hell). All it did was take my own chakra and put it in another location, throwing off whoever could've been tracking me. I'm kind of surprised it actually worked this time. I think the only reason it does is because it requires virtually no chakra control at all. Just a little bit of trickery.

I brushed some dirt off of my shirt from the wall I was leaning against. "I guess it's time to go meet Naomi then."

Stepping out into the street, I glanced curiously left, then right. Deciding it was an all clear, I went left, remembering to keep my chakra low. I don't think I'd ever see the day where I would actually use my own chakra. It'd been so long, I thought I wouldn't be able to pull it off at first.

Oh well. Time to deal with Naomi first.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Thrumming my fingers against the table, I rested my chin on my hand as I waited for Naomi to start talking. The pretty girl was sitting in front of me, toying nervously with the edge of her shirt.

The waiter had come and gotten our orders already. We were only waiting now. "So?" I asked.

"…What I say here goes nowhere else, you hear?" she blurted out suddenly. So she was finally going to spill today? I winced, covering my right ear. "Yeah, I got it, but you might want to talk quieter." I grimaced. "We're not the only ones in here, you know." Naomi let out a tiny gasp and covered her mouth; as if just remembering that we were in a public restaurant.

That's when the waiter came, setting down my iced coffee along with Naomi's iced tea. As he left,I mixed my coffee slowly. "Well?" I asked impatiently. I would rather get this over with before bastard and idiot came back. Who knew what would happen then?

"Ano…" Naomi's voice lowered and I had to lean forwards to catch her words, "It starts off with the fact that I'm actually… adopted."

I blinked.

And stared.

Then blinked again. Naomi was flushing, and gripping her glass so tight her knuckles were turning white. I sighed and shrugged. "And?" Okay, so she wasn't as perfect as I thought she was. My bad— I had judged her without getting to know her. Whatever.

Her grip relented slightly and she let out a slow breath. "Well, I don't know much about my previous family… except for the fact that they were a family of ninjas. And I've had _this_ since I was a baby." She slid something out of her pocket. I started at it. It was a necklace; a simple silver chain with an object linked on it. I don't know why it surprised me quite a bit, but it looked dreadfully familiar.

She fingered the white fang shaped pendant. "My adoptive parents said it was with me when they got me," She muttered.

"Anyway," Naomi took a sip of her drink, her dark eyes eyeing me nervously. "That's when I met this man… four years ago." Her eyes seemed to glaze over. "We actually met by accident—"

I felt my fist clench.

"—at the library. He noticed the necklace I wore and kind of discreetly asked where I had gotten it." Naomi paused. "I told him and he didn't really asked anything after that. I don't know how it happened but I guess we just started running into each other a lot after that…"

I let out a slowly breath and forced my racing heart to calm down. Need to calm down, Juri. You're helping her, remember? Besides, this should nothing to do with you!

_Besides the fact that I can see this dead man she's talking about?_

Yay.

Naomi's lips twisted into a bittersweet smile. "I think I started to enjoy his presence. He was there to listen to me whenever I needed to talk. He was just… there. That's when I noticed it… I started to become suspicious. He was also just staring at me sometimes, as if he wanted to tell me something but he never did." She frowned, gripping her glass of iced tea tighter again. "That's when I caught a glimpse of a picture in his room one time—" Her voice tightened. "I saw a family. Four people. There was a baby in that picture… a baby that was wearing this same pendant."

I twitched. What the…?

Does she mean that—?

"… I wanted to know if what I had seen was true." Naomi let go of her glass and began to twist her hands together nervously. "So before he left on a mission, I managed to get a sample of his blood by accident." I raised my eyebrow. "It was an accident!" she insisted, "I didn't mean to do it but he accidently cut himself on a cup that I had dropped one time."

I could tell where this was going. Was Kakashi really…?

"When he left on the mission I took it to the hospital. They usually don't do DNA tests randomly but I knew a person in there that did it for me…" Her voice dropped into a dull whisper. "It came out positive… he's… he's…" she broke off, bursting into tears.

I sat up straight in panic. I can't deal with crying people!

Leaning against the table and forwards. "Oi… are you all right?" I asked worriedly. Yes, I was actually worried about her. This crying, sobbing mess of a girl is totally different from the snapping, sniping girl from my previous classes. I tore out a few napkins from the napkin holder at our table and handed it to her, grateful when she actually took it.

I glanced around nervously. People better not think that I had done this.

Naomi sniffled, brushing her hair back and staring at me with red-rimmed eyes. "He's related to me." She sniffled and I offered her another napkin with a light sigh, looking away. "So I need to know if you've seen him. His name is Hatake Kakashi… he has silver hair and usually wears a mask so if you've seen him can you please—"

"Okay," I held up my hands. "Chill, you're starting to babble okay? And actually—" A tingling feeling went up my spine. What the hell was that?! I frowned but continued as I saw the expectant look at Naomi's face. "Anyway, I—"

_Smash!_

Screams filled the air as the window beside our table broken, scattering glass all over our table and into my drink. Naomi and I slammed into the floor at the impact, and I groaned. I glanced over towards Naomi. She was already on her knees and in a defensive stance. Well, that was to be expected from someone who actually graduated from the academy. She hadn't actually continued her ninja career either though. Naomi had decided to become a scholar instead, if I wasn't mistaken.

But that didn't mean she didn't have training.

"Juri!" she hissed. I winced, glass cutting into my hands as I pushed myself off the ground.

Only to be slammed into the ground again. I let out a curse when my head hit the glass strewn floor.

"Stay down!" A figure above me hissed.

Another voice joined in the fray of screaming civilians. "All clear!"

I froze when I saw a black figure throw something towards me in the direction my head was twisted in. So _not_ freaking clear buddy! What're you—Blind? "Oi!" I yelped. "Left, to your freaking left!" I was pulled up just as a kunai blasted past my face, hitting the wooden table with a clunk.

"Get her out of here; we'll deal with the rest." I glanced up to see an Anbu mask covered figure facing me. A lion. An Anbu with a bird mask was holding my arm. Naomi! Where was she—?! I glanced around and saw her near the back of the room, where most of the civilians were no huddled.

_She gathered them there,_ I realized. Well, maybe the previous Naomi I knew was merely a front, after all. But she still owed me an apology for all those years of torment!

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion as I was pulled towards the window.

"Questions later." The Anbu member answered. "Sorry about this."

As I clambered out the window, I turned back to ask. "Sorry about wha—?"

All I remember was seeing was his arm coming down on my neck.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

I woke but did not open my eyes. Something told me not to quite yet. I could hear voices but I couldn't discern what they were saying. Where was I? The room felt cold and dark.

Hearing a door open, I heard a familiar voice.

"This is what we get for putting you two on this mission!"

_Tsunade_… I realized faintly. I guess if she was there it should be safe. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the darkness. A light flashed on. Giving my head a shake, I waited as my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting.

"Demo… Tsunade-baa-chan…"

Now _that_ whine I will not forget. I knew bad things would happen if I hung around Blondie. And speaking of which, where's his counterpart?

"Juri?" I blinked again, seeing Tsunade now standing above me. I raised my hand slowly and coughed. I saw Mr. Moody behind her. Oh, there he is. I pointed at him. "Y-you…" I started. He glared back at me and I managed to clear my throat. My head was throbbing something awful. "You owe me an iced coffee." I muttered.

Sasuke blanched. "What." You owe me bastard. It's _your_ bad luck that's sticking to me! I blame you! Yeah, I know, it was childish but whatever.

I didn't answer, settling for groaning and clutching my head as I slowly sat up. What, did someone hit me in the head with a poker stick or something?

"You're fine," Tsunade said, touching the back of my head lightly. "One of our Anbu members had to put you to sleep so it would be easier to travel with you."

I winced, glancing up at her. "What do you mean, easier to travel?" My voice was frosty. Tsunade managed a pale smile. "I don't think you would've taken very well to being carried over the shoulder like a potato sack when awake, right?"

Damn straight!

Wait… oh. Never mind. I managed to shrug and rubbed my temples. The headache was already starting to fade. I surveyed the room slowly. Four grey walls. One steel door with a sliding window near the top. What was this, a prison cell? What the hell did I do now?

It seemed like Tsunade had read my thoughts because she said, "It's for your own safety." I shrugged. Whatever. I needed to have some questions answered.

"Ano… so what happened?" I asked slowly. "Hokage-sama." I added thoughtfully.

She gave me a wry look. "There are people after you." I rolled my eyes. _No, I didn't notice_. Tell me something new? "Which is why we had people to watch you, but it seems like you evaded them." She gave me a disapproving look. I stared at her.

I wasn't exactly in the best of moods. One, I was already stressed out. Two, I was injured, cold and wanted to sleep.

"Well _sorry_, seeing as you never told me anything," I muttered sarcastically. "If you would've _told_ me I would've have run away! Besides!" I pointed a finger at the duo. "Those two suck too much if _I _was able to lose them." Tsunade's lips twitched.

That drew out a protest from Naruto's lips was cut off as the door opened again. An Anbu member stepped in. Tsunade nodded and the door closed. The mask was removed.

I blinked.

It was Neji.

I narrowed my eyes at his mask accusingly. A bird mask.

"Hey!" I pointed at him. "You were the one who knocked me out!" He gave me a wry look in response. "_You_ owe me a coffee!" Neji snorted and ignored me. Sasuke grumbled something in the background that I didn't make out.

"Hokage-sama, it seems like the perpetrator managed to escape."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully and hummed. "I figured as much." She said carefully. "I didn't expect them to be so forward with their attack though." The busty woman glanced at me. "I guess we'll need to find _more capable_ shinobi to watch her."

Naruto sputtered from the side, with Sasuke scowling bitterly. I managed to quell the triumphant grin that threatened to split my face open and glanced over at Tsunade. I need an explanation please. She glanced at me, and indeed, gave me an explanation. "Since you _barged_ in on our meeting—" I winced. "—and the fact that you have that eye was broadcasted to every clan in Konoha…" she started dryly. "There have been people that wish to annihilate you. It turns out that your parents' death weren't accidental after all. They do not wish for us to find out what really happened."

Not even the fact that I was right about their death quelled my thoughts. What did she mean by people were after me!?

When I spoke again, my voice was tight. "I don't get it. What's so special about this eye? It only sees spirits… right? And plus, when I use it, it drains my life force." I said bluntly. Tsunade shot me a sharp look.

"Do not go around disclosing information like that." She snapped. I cringed. "They can do a lot with very little knowledge."

I bowed my head in apology. "Sorry, I was being rash." I frowned when Neji tensed. "Someone is approaching." He said tersely.

Blinking, I saw Kakashi materialize in the corner of the room. He gave me a once over, "Well, it looks like you survived that ordeal." For once, he wasn't carrying that book of his. I swung my legs over on the edge of the bed, leaning forwards. The headache may be gone but my head was still aching now and then. So was my neck, for that matter.

Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi." Neji merely cocked his head slightly. Oh that's right, Neji hadn't officially _re_-_met_ Kakashi yet.

I saw Naruto manage a large grin. "Kakashi-sensei!" I stared at Kakashi thoughtfully. If what Naomi said earlier was true… that would mean the two were related. Strange, but now that I think about it… Kakashi had never said he was _in _love with Naomi. He had merely said he had someone waiting for him. I flopped back on the bed, staring up at the grey ceiling. Could this room get _any _duller? There was nothing to stare at but grayness!

I sat up. "So are there any leads as to what happened tonight at the restaurant?"

Neji glanced at Tsunade, as if asking for permission to tell me. I held in a scowl. I don't get why he needs permission to _tell me_; seeing as I _am_ totally involved now.

Wait a second… "Kakashi!" I yelped suddenly. "Go away!" The copy-nin gave me a confused look. "I'm draining life energy if I see you!" I explained hastily. And it didn't help that I couldn't control the damn eye yet. How could I help Kakashi if I died early? It'd be best that I didn't use the damn eye when I didn't _need _to. I couldn't turn it on and off like I 'should be able to,' as Hiashi puts it.

Tsunade frowned. "But didn't Hiashi tell you that if you use it on nights it doesn't affect your life force?" I blinked at her. No, he did not, Hokage-sama. My leg twitched slightly. "No," I said dryly. "He neglected to inform me of that, Hokage-sama."

The Godaime shrugged, "You can get the information from him tomorrow, I suppose. But I know that using that eye at night does not affect your life force—something about the light of the moon. Hiashi will be able to explain it further. The Hyuuga clan contains much information about the _Seishin me_. They researched it in the earlier generations."

I saw Kakashi raise his eyebrow at me. "So you _weren't_ just trying to get rid of me?" I felt myself flush slightly and I glanced away.

"Sorry," I muttered. Well at least it was a little easier to talk to Kakashi now. The time we had apart actually eased some of the tension we had going on a couple of days ago. I still didn't understand why he had refused my help though. Well too bad! I already accepted the damn mission from Hiashi. But I don't think Kakashi knows it yet… crap. I'm going to get yelled at later (or at least pestered to death).

Wait a second… "It's night?" I asked curiously.

Tsunade nodded. "You've been unconscious for a couple of hours now."

Ah, made sense then. I had met Naomi around suppertime.

"Anyway, I think I've decided on who can guard you now." I stood carefully, pleased when I didn't topple over. I glanced up at the fifth. She was grinning maniacally at me. I felt a shiver run down my back. "He's perfect, in fact."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Since we can't have you living alone in that apartment of yours… and _he_ obviously cannot leave his home for a long period of time… you'll just have to live at his place."

I could feel dread creeping up on me. "Um… So… why is he perfect now?"

"You are the daughter of _Stealth_." I nodded. Tsunade continued, "It's obvious that you inherited some of his skills. Therefore we shall have someone who has the _eyes_ to keep watch on you."

Baaaad feeling.

"Hyuuga Neji shall watch you. For the next little while, you will be living with the Hyuuga clan. I'm sure they'll welcome you all the same."

Groaning, I buried my face in my hands. No, they despised me. I already know how badly because I had lessons with Hiashi there already. I'm going to get killed in my sleep!

"Yare, yare." Kakashi managed to chuckle at me. I glared at him. I really don't find this all that funny, you know. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll come with. I need to talk to you later about something anyway," he said thoughtfully.

"Neji."

Said Hyuuga bowed his head slightly. "Hai."

"It should be safer in the dark of night now. Travel carefully and escort Juri to her home to pack. Then bring her to the Hyuuga clan compound. Get her settled in quickly. I doubt the enemy would attack her in the _middle _of the _Hyuuga _clan, ne?"

Although she made a very good point, I was very tempted to bash her over the head. I want to live in _privacy_, you old lady. I don't want to live in a place where white eyed assholes could peek on you at any time of the day! I don't trust those eyes, man!

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi gave me a little wave, "I'll see you in a bit." He gave me an eye smile. "I need to go do something first."

I frowned slightly, but I knew where he was going. He was going to see Naomi, probably. I winced at the thought of the girl. I hoped she was okay, really. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again. Why? Because I ditched her (although not voluntarily, I did ditch her, nonetheless) and left her hanging. I also never answered her question. Crap. Not looking forward to seeing her again. She may not be the same person I knew before, but that didn't mean she _didn't_ have a temper.

I think I'll go hide in a corner somewhere and cry.

Neji slid his mask back on and gave me a 'come hither' motion. I glared at him bitterly but obliged nonetheless. Right as we were walking out the door, the fifth's voice stopped us.

"We'll notify you if the situation changes," I caught a flash of her brown eyes. "We'll also be in contact… about a certain project." I grimaced. I'm sure Kakashi had caught that. The copy-nin gave me a sharp stare. I knew it was going to come out sooner or later.

Neji took a hold of my arm and guided me out the door.

The rest of the building wasn't as resolute as the room I was being kept in, thank god. I didn't think I could handle anymore grayness. Neji continued to lead me through the maze of hallways and I found myself glancing back once or twice to see if Kakashi had been following.

He had not.

Humming slightly, I wondered if he had really gone to see Naomi or not. Or perhaps he had gone somewhere to read that book of his?

That's when Neji gripped my arm and I noticed we were outside. The only warning he gave me was a quick 'hold on,' and he had thrown me over his shoulder. I opened my mouth to protest but choked when he started to move. And I mean move _fast. _

'_Shunshin no Jutsu_,' (_Body flicker technique_) I realized dully. That's when I realized just _why_ I never managed to learn the damn technique from my dad.

The technique gave me horrible motion sickness. I lurched slightly over Neji's shoulder and covered my mouth as he continued to move, flashing here and there while using small winds to conceal his movements. All I could see were blurs— of buildings, trees, and streets.

"O-Oi…" I managed to whisper. I don't know if he heard me, but he stopped. I was set down on my feet.

"We're here," he said flatly. I blinked at him, opening my eyes as wide as I could to see, but I could barely make out his form. So he _hadn't_ set me down because I asked, but because we were here.

I took a cautious step forwards, feeling my stomach lurch but nothing came up. Goodie. Now, where were we?

"We're on your apartment's balcony."

Oh.

"Hurry,"

I did. Once I figured my stomach had calmed enough, in the next 30 minutes or so I had scurried around (as fast as I could with the lights off—Neji forbid me from turning them on) and gathered what I figured I would need. It was mainly clothes and other personal effects.

Shouldering my pack, I gave the apartment a once over. I turned back to Neji, "I think that's it." I said firmly. He nodded and stepped towards me again.

Chest tightening, I backed away, holding up my hands. "I don't think so."

I couldn't see his expression behind his mask, but I felt a tinge of amusement when he spoke, "I thought you would've gotten over your motion sickness with that technique already, Juri-san." I glared at him. So he _knew!_

"Well I _haven't_," I grumbled, "So there's no way we're going to travel like that again unless you wish to have leftover yakisoba all over your back." I saw his arm jerk slightly and grinned.

After a few seconds, Neji sighed. "We have to travel fast. Hokage-sama wishes that you at least _arrive_ unnoticed in the Hyuuga compound." He approached and I cringed, "It's either this or I knock you out and carry you," he added dryly. I didn't move to stop him but as he slid his arm around my waist, I gripped his shoulder.

"Not over the shoulder," I warned, "I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"Fine."

So we traveled that way; with his arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder we were off, with me hoping that I wouldn't lose my breakfast on the way.

Off to face the horrible white-eyed firing squad.

I have a feeling that I won't be sleeping tonight.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thanks to all those readers and reviewers who have been ever so patient with me!**

**AznPuffyHair, Daewen98, Black Firelight, ANBUluuver91, kawaii-kitsune22, candle-rain-chan, loveable-M, silver-kitsune223, Slacker Ninj4, Perfect Times, Pookie776, Kureneko, xkuroxshinobix, Beyond That Dark Road, Nichole, KaiKaiCutie, fnnyjnny_1414, band'o-jets, ninjaxbunny, Akanishi-san, Mistress of Macabre, JapanAnimeGirl, The8thSin, nejsaku12345, Yuuki Toshi, xXCrackRomanticXx, Cici Linne, velka, ElfPrincessKitty, ghostioanddaigona, Sutefani-chan, munchkin, AlwayzBored, whatthehellwasithinkin, EverD, Vivianne, inkdot, Shadow of Darkness 22, Meg, Demon of Water, White Alchemist Taya, Xacky, NO Name, GR, TogetherAtLast, Kylria, , Rade Hunters, AnimeFreak2306, HanaTenshiHimeko, Amaya, Darkmoon9192, EternityZ, Empress-Dragon, Shadow demon Kitsune, munchkin87, muffnbootz, hatakearan, arxhandis, ChibiChibiLove, DemolishedDream, hopeless illusion, Hawk wing, Amsuhl, Cotton Candi Drug, Wandering Hitokiri, iiceangel3.o, ninja-pirate-alchemist, misammi, kiwadoi seiitsu, AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi, InaRealPickle, plasticapplex3.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Completed September 1, 2008


	11. 11 : Heat

**Last Chapter Summary: **After a little while training under Hyuuga Hiashi to control her eye, it looks like Juri doesn't have all that much motivation after all. And in between meeting Naomi, the Uchiha bugging her and the blonde tornado, Juri just doesn't have the strength to deal with anymore. But of course, she has to deal with one more— our lovely Kakashi of course! And to top it all off, the stupid eye drains her life force. Anymore _good_ news out there?

**Notes**: Yo! I realized I'm terribly late… by the months. Meh. People don't seem to realize… that I have a life outside of my stories. Although I love these stories to death and would like nothing better than to write them day and night, I can't. I'm twenty years old, I have a job and I'm trying to finish my degree and get into my desired college. I can't just make writing my number one priority. This year has been especially hectic because I'm trying to keep my marks up. I set up deadlines in order to remind myself that I still have an _obligation_ to finish my stories, not to force myself to drop everything to write a chapter. But when push comes to shove, and I need to choose between my studies and writing a chapter up, studying is going to win, hands down.

So enjoy this chapter, the next one will hopefully come out soon.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**In Love with a Ghost**

… _A Naruto fan fiction_

In Love with a Ghost © SilverDragon

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Chapter 11 – **

"_Heat"_

_

* * *

_

… Five, six… oh seven!

If you're wondering what I'm doing, think of being practically locked in a room with only a bed, a washroom with bare necessities, a dresser and my own person to amuse myself with. Oh, and you can't forget the window. The window was keeping me from diving into insanity. Praise said window!

Eight…

"What are you doing?"

I yelped and managed to slam my head against the right side of the windowpane in my hurry to find out who the voice was coming from. Rubbing the side of my head, I turned slightly and saw a flash of silver hair and rolled my eyes.

Figures.

"Good morning to you too, Kakashi," I said dryly. "Care to injure me any further while you're here?"

He raised his visible eyebrow at me and raised his hands in surrender. "No idea what you're talking about," Kakashi drawled, "But if you're referring to the fact that you're clumsier than an injured pigeon, I'm afraid I'll have to confess that I agree."

I blinked at him. How did he get my clumsiness out of— never mind!

"So I hear that you have this _mission _from Tsunade-sama…"

I felt my shoulders stiffen. "Well…" I started uneasily, steadily avoiding Kakashi's gaze. "Just a little one… that I accepted for uh… you know… as a favor, you could call it."

"A little one that includes dealing with an ex-sannin named Orochimaru?"

"..." I shifted guiltily, finally meeting Kakashi's one-eyed glare. "Maybe..."

After a few seconds, Kakashi's glare softened. "Juri, I warned you not to get involved." He sighed, leaning against the wall he was standing near. "You never properly gained the _shinobi_ title and therefore I don't believe you have any obligation to get involved. Furthermore," Kakashi gave me a wry look. "I don't think you have the proper training for a mission of this caliber anyway."

I scowled at him instantly but didn't reply. I knew he was right. I had never _graduated _from the Academy. Not properly anyway.

"So with that said," Kakashi pushed off the wall and crossed his arms to stare down at me. "I believe now is a good time to tell Tsunade-sama that you underestimated the severity of the situation and wish to withdraw yourself."

Giving him an incredulous look, I shook my head fervently. "That isn't going to be happening you know. I already gave my word. Plus," I frowned at the 'ghost.' "Most of the more recent happenings aren't because I agreed to find your body but because I swore to find out the truth behind my parents' death."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

Oh, so maybe he hadn't known about that?

"So," I said finally. "Either way, I'm already involved so I can't back out. And if I back out, who's going to figure out where your body is?"

I saw Kakashi pointedly look away, rubbing his side pocket inconspicuously. "Mah, I'm sure it'll turn out fine either way." He drawled slowly. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right.

I turned back to my window to continue my counting.

Nine!

Hearing Kakashi sigh from behind me I turned slightly to see him stare at me thoughtfully. "I suppose there's no way to deter you now?"

I glared back at him pointedly. "A shinobi should never take back their own words."

Kakashi blinked at me in surprise. He seemed to stare passed me out the window for a second before stating, "I remember one idiot who said that a lot." When his hand dropped onto my shoulder I jumped in surprise. When had he gotten closer?

He gave me an eye-smile. "See what I mean? You didn't even see or hear me move, did you?" I shoved his hand off my shoulder irritably.

"You're a ghost! So therefore you don't count." I muttered.

Kakashi merely cocked his head in reply. "You're no shinobi either, therefore you don't count."

There was a little mini showdown of stares before I gave up first and turned back to the window.

Ten!

"What _are_ you doing?" Kakashi materialized beside me. Being used to his sudden _surprise_ visits, I barely flinched.

"Counting the number of glares I've been receiving from the group of kids down there since I've woken up." I said dully. Kakashi leaned forwards slightly, squishing me against the window pane. Rolling my eyes, I retreated slightly to allow him to see.

"The group of kids standing by that lemonade stand?"

"Yep," I replied cheerfully.

Kakashi turned his head and gave me a strange look. "And what on earth did you do to be the receiver of their hatred, may I ask?" I flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure really," I said slowly. "But they've been at it since I got here a few days ago." I sat up suddenly. "Now that I think about it… I think I saw one of them drop something in my drink yesterday…"

I received an alarmed look from the copy-nin. "Did you drink it?"

Scoffing, I gave my hand a little dismissive wave, "Of course not. What do you take me for?"

When Kakashi actually looked like he was going to answer, I whipped up my hand, "Never mind, you don't have to answer that." When I leaned up slightly to look out the window again, the trio was heading away— presumably towards the training grounds. At least that's where I assumed they were going. They _were_ Hyuuga kids after all.

I flopped back down onto the bed.

"You like to get into trouble don't you?" Kakashi said wryly, "Now you've got Hyuuga brats after your life?"

I glared at him. "It's not like I've _done _anything!" Okay so maybe that's a lie. Maybe dumping cockroaches down his pants wasn't exactly a mature way to extract revenge. But the kid deserved it! _They_ were the ones who started the whole thing in the first place.

If the tallest one hadn't made it look like I had broken one of the heirloom courtyard ornaments that first day, we wouldn't be where we were now. And yes it _was_ a big deal because the kids did it when most of the clan members were lingering around. That was the first day I had come to Hiashi for lessons. Let's just say that all respect for me went down the drain in about two seconds. And I haven't earned it back since.

Besides, if they would've dealt with the matter more seriously, they would've likely discovered that it was not my fault in the end after all. I mean, they are _Hyuuga_ and I'm sure their all Seeing Eye power would be able to find out the truth about the situation, right? I think they just wanted a reason to hate the newcomer that was forced to live here by orders of the Hokage. And of course they would rather blame an outsider rather than one of their own. They are a proud clan, after all.

Kakashi cleared his throat noisily. "So what are you supposed to be doing today?" I glance towards him in a sideways motion. He was leaning casually against the wall, no book in sigh. Mmm… that was different. Maybe he finally got sick of reading that book?

I let out a loud sigh and rolled my eyes. "I don't have any pending lessons for the next week or so… Hyuuga-sensei is going out on a mission. He's going to be gone from Konoha for a week… or longer, depending on how well his visit to the neighboring lords goes."

The Copy-nin gave a murmuring sound. "So who did he leave in charge? Besides the Hyuuga council, that is."

I gave Kakashi a startled look. Why the hell would he ask that? Did it really matter who was in charge? After a few more expectant looks from Kakashi, I relented. "He left Neji in charge." I grumped.

"Hehhhhhh." Kakashi smirked at me. "That's certainly unexpected."

Rubbing my shoulder and curling up on the bed, I snorted. "Well… not really. The kid's eighteen now… and a Jounin. I'm sure he can keep this place from blowing up for a week."

"That's not what I meant," Kakashi said in amusement, "I meant that the Hyuuga council probably isn't too happy about that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well happy or not, I'm sure he'll do fine." I frowned. _Not too happy_ was an understatement. They had been _furious_. And all that fury seemed to be aimed at me! And I didn't even _do _anything!

Er… okay, maybe a little. I also had a feeling that Hiashi had placed Neji in charge for my sake. Seeing as nearly all of Hyuuga despised me after my oh-so-disrespectful-entrance, I probably would've been kicked out or something. _Neji_ on the other hand… seemed to be able to tolerate me.

"…"

I leapt to my feet abruptly, making a beeline for the closet and whipping it open. I could feel Kakashi's curious gaze on the back of my neck. I was still in my fluffy cotton pajamas, but I didn't feel like changing… not really. I reached for the black casual yukata the Hyuuga maids had given me and quickly wrapped it around me, giving the obi a quick yank. Then I made my way towards the door.

Kakashi's voice followed me. "That's not exactly… how you're supposed to wear that." I slid open the door and made a quick survey of the hall. Perfect –no big, bad Hyuuga's coming at me with sharp pointy things.

I turned to give Kakashi a look. "It doesn't really matter me to. They should be glad that I at least wear it," I said sourly. Apparently I wasn't allowed to 'run around wildly' dressed in my disgusting clothing. And just so you know, those were that Hyuuga-bastard's exact words. Damn council. At least Neji had the decency to tell me my clothing wasn't adequate enough for formal meetings with the council.

Well, fat load of help it did for him to tell me _after _the freaking meeting.

"So… where are you headed?"

"Library," I said shortly. "Hyuuga-sensei told me to do some research."

I slunk down the hallway, trying to keep my footsteps nonexistent and my chakra low. I suppose it wouldn't have mattered if I had kept quiet. If any Hyuuga had been keeping track of me (which I'm sure there _were_, seeing as no one really trusted me) they would know where I was every time I moved out of my room.

But I can at least hope they were just ignoring me, right?

Mentally thanking that Neji had placed me in a room close to the library, I slowed my pace and carefully slid open the decorated door. One brief scan of the room told me that no one was present and I gleefully stepped in, closing the door behind me.

I was about halfway across the room when I realized that Kakashi hadn't followed me. Whirling around, I eyed the door suspiciously and yelped when Kakashi's head came clean through.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. "Well, never mind that. I figured I'd inform you that I'm taking off for a few hours. The Hokage wishes to speak with me."

With that said, Kakashi merely dissipated. I stared blankly at the thin door and shook myself a bit, turning back towards the shelves.

It was a little nice to see Kakashi now. Since he's been updated with the more recent information he had been coming to see me less and less. I think it's because he realized that my statement before about the eye draining my life force wasn't exactly a lie on my part.

In fact, when Hiashi told him, Kakashi stopped coming to see me altogether. And if he ever visited me at night (when my life force wasn't effected by using the eye), I wouldn't know because I was usually sleeping.

Thumbing through a few books, I frowned. So I guess another reason for Kakashi's poor opinion of me helping him was that. He had already tried on several occasions to deter me from my decision (without success so far) and I doubt that he was going to stop any time soon.

Maybe he just didn't quite get the concept quite yet.

I was going to help him, whether he liked it or not. If not for him then it was for Naomi. But maybe, deep down, I think it might've been a little bit for me too.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Setting down a book about _Youkai_ _& its ancestries_, I heaved a heavy sigh and latched onto another book from my 'reading' pile. I eyed the stack with distaste. At first, I had only tried to find things that were relative to ghosts, spirits and things like that. But by the time I gone through one shelf – _yes_, _one_ shelf— I had already accumulated a hefty pile of books– a _very_ hefty pile of books. I swear I must've taken down nearly half of the books on that stupid shelf.

And now that I've gone through nearly half of them, I've concluded that the stupid hefty pile of books were full of shit. Absolutely _nothing _in them had been useful to me so far. All it told were the legends and ancestry of spirits and demons. That stuff _really_ did not help me all that much. It's not like I was going to be meeting any of those creepy things soon, right?

Besides, I really needed to get cracking on getting information. Although Kakashi had made it plenty clear that I was not obligated to do _anything_ to help pertaining to his curse, I figured doing it faster would be better. The sooner I help him, the sooner he can return, right?

And it wasn't like I was the only one working on this case anyway. To my knowledge, I'm pretty sure Tsunade has a team scouting out Orochimaru's whereabouts and Kakashi's body location. And the minute they catch wind of something, they would likely need my help. That's why I need to do more research. I can't go in blind. I _needed_ to know how to properly identify things and use my ability when needed.

I'd always felt kind of out of place. My friends usually had an idea of what they were going to do, and they pursued that. Me? I was the lazy, indecisive and 'wait-for-tomorrow' kind of person.

Not this time though. I was going to decide to do something and see it through. And since I'd already given Hiashi my word, I was going to do it.

I wasn't going to be useless.

Feeling a surge of determination, I glanced at the cover of the book I held— _Spirit viewing techniques_— and flipped it open. My eyes scanned the first couple of lines.

_Creak_.

—_history of techniques to view spirits and demons varied greatly throughout the ages. It all started with a great historian called—_

I felt a tingle at the back of my neck and I brushed it, frowning and trying to wrap my head around the information I was reading.

—_one such technique, required the use of the user's chakra_—

_Creak_.

_Creak._

_Creak._

My back stiffened. What… the fuck was that? It came again, this time from the right corner of the room. I could feel my palms start to go sweaty. Okay, so maybe I had said earlier that I had never seen any vicious and scary spirits, but that didn't mean I wanted to _start _seeing them! I kept my eyes focused on the book, trying not to freak out.

_Creak_.

My eyes rose towards the right corner of the room. Everything seemed to freeze then, and I felt my blood run cold.

_Two red eyes were _staring_ back at me_.

I recognized what it was immediately.

Ittan-momen.

I felt myself tense. The white cloth didn't look that menacing, seeing as all it was, was a long white cloth that had eyes. But I've heard the stories about them from my parents. These things specifically hunt down humans to kill them.

_Creak_.

It was still staring at me unblinkingly. I slid out of the chair and stood up straight slowly. The creaking was from its own swinging, I realized. It was hanging onto one of the ceiling planks with its tail end.

The first thing I needed to do was get out of that room and get to someone… _anyone_.

_Creak._

But that _thing_ was hanging right over the door. It certainly hadn't been there when I arrived, I can attest to that. And just my luck, there were no other windows in this fucking room. Joy.

_Flick_.

I stiffened. It had coiled up slightly and its eyes closed slowly.

Chance time? Definitely.

I took off; sliding when I closed in on the door and kicking the light wood clean off its sliding mechanism. It slammed into the opposite wall, with me following it and thudding into the wood painfully.

Curling up, I forced myself to stand, despite being terribly winded and started to move down the hall shakily. I think I hit my head on that damn wall. But I had only taken two steps when a white strand slid around my left wrist and yanked hard.

The spirit merely threw me back into the library with ease, sending me crashing into the first shelf, knocking it over. The momentum formed from my weight caused me to somersault and slam into the second shelf behind it.

I moaned painfully, my eyes opening carefully to find myself lying in the middle of the second shelf. The middle of the shelf had snapped, with a new _Juri-shaped_ hole accompanying it. How much force had that thing used?!

"Uhg…" Some high-ass Hyuuga was going to have my head for this…

Wait… spirit!

My eyes widened and I rolled to the side, wincing when I felt my side stitch. If I wasn't mistaken, I had probably broken a rib… or two. As I glanced to the side, I saw the stupid ittan-momen floating a few meters away from me. It shook slightly, as if mocking me.

Okay… what to do, what to do?

That's when I saw the lighted lantern beside it. I bit my lip. That wouldn't do, I would probably end up burning the whole place down! But what else _could_ I do?

I twitched when thundering footsteps seemed to start up from nowhere and then people were gathered at the doorway-that-was-missing-the-door. Most of them looked shocked, but I saw that there were those who looked enraged.

I didn't see why, I mean, I'm sure they'd understand if they got attacked by some spirit—

Then it occurred to me that maybe they couldn't _see_ the fucking thing.

Neji stepped up from behind a few people, his face stoney. He frowned at me, giving me a glare. When I opened my mouth to respond, the ittan-momen decided to move and it flew towards me.

I barely had time to think, '_it's coming!_' before it was mere centimeters from my face. I managed to dodge it by doing a clumsy back roll— that probably would've killed me by cracking my neck if it weren't for the pile of books that alleviated my shoulder.

I heard voices from the doorway.

"—_why the nerve of—"_

"_We take her in and _this_ is how she repays us?!"_

"_Of all the things—"_

"_She's crazy, I tell y—"_

The force of someone's chakra flaring told me Neji was getting _really _pissed off and I dimly realized that the crowd was dissipating. I spared a quick glance at the doorway to see Neji speaking with someone in low tones. It was one of the elders, I thought warily.

Wait, where was the—

Oh. The stupid spirit was wrapped around shelf this time, lazily giving me a smug like look— with its red eyes. Okay, so maybe it wasn't after my life? It would've killed me by now. Plus, it would _still_ be trying to kill me, if it was planning to kill me, that is.

"Juri."

I winced. Oh, he sounded pissed. I tried to reason. "Look, it's not what you think—" I raised my hands, palm facing him. "I just—" This time I couldn't help but scream when I felt a smooth-like silk slide around my jugular. My eyes widened immediately and my hands flew up reflexively, wrapping around the cloth to pull it away.

Neji hadn't seemed to realize something was wrong, because he was yapping on about something. His eyes were running over the ruined shelves. All I could see was his mouth moving, but no sound seemed to reach my ears. I really did not care to listen to at the moment, because I was trying to_ stop the thing from killing me!_

But when I tightened my grip on the cloth, it only seemed to wrap tighter around my neck, tightening until it started to cause me to take in sharp low air breaths. When I tried to pull forwards, I felt a sharp pain and realized the cloth had cut into my palms and fingers.

I could hear the blood drip onto the ground, and I through my panicked vision I saw Neji tense suspiciously.

Oh, finally realized something was wrong, did you?

The grip around my neck tightened to an unbearable pressure and I began to back up, hoping I could fucking find that damn lantern. Instead of trying to breathe, I was holding my breath now. But that wasn't going to help my situation for long. I think the worse way to die would be to suffocate to death.

With one hand continuously trying to grab onto the stupid ittan-momen to grasp it and perhaps hoping to flap it around in revenge, I groped around blindly with my other hand.

I remembered that the lantern wasn't far from the wall I had been close to, and I dimly felt my hand knock a few books to the ground before I saw it out of the corner of my eye.

In the back of my mind, I could hear Neji yelling for a medic and I could feel his chakra trying to approach me, but I kept waving him off. If the others had not seen it, it was likely he hadn't either.

My throat tightened and it was then I realized I was gasping desperately for air— when that had started was beyond me— and I collapsed to my knees. For a second, my vision blacked out completely.

I panicked, flailing my free hand wildly.

The last few things I remember was that while trying to get off the ground, my hand touched something hot and then I collapsed onto my back. I recall peering blankly at up at the ceiling as flames licked the wood above me.

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

"Oi… exactly what happened?" the voice sounded pissed.

There was a few answering murmurs but I didn't seem to hear those ones. I was still a little focused on the first voice and how it sounded so damn familiar. What the hell was going on now?

The last thing I remember was looking through books in the library…

Wait.

Books?

Library?

_Spirit!_

My eyes snapped open and I bolted to a sitting position. The first thing I noticed was that the room was dark. Very dark. But even in the dark I could make out three figures around me. I blinked stupidly at them. What the hell happened that that damn cloth-spirit?

A light flicked on, and I found myself staring dazedly at Neji. Something lifted my arm and my gaze focused on my left hand to see someone hold it up. My arm was completely covered in bandages.

"Hatayama-san." I focused on Neji again.

Confusion.

Wasn't I supposed to be dead or something? Choked to death? Burned to death? Either way, just… dead?

"Do you remember what happened?" the Hyuuga pressed.

I felt myself stare passed his ear, focusing on the back wall. "Uh… I was in the… library?" Neji nodded slowly and motioned with his hand, as if telling me to continue. "And then…" My eyes narrowed slowly. "There was that stupid thing that attacked me, and wrecked those shelves and door!" I finished triumphantly. I suddenly felt full of energy and glowered at Neji. "I had nothing to do with it!" I insisted.

Neji frowned. "Never mind that now. Hokage-sama explained to me that you may see things that normal people cannot see. I suppose I never realized how serious it would be."

I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, some good news at last.

"On the other hand, however…" Neji continued. "The fact that you were attacked in the Hyuuga home is a bit suspicious."

My arm was set down, and I finally realized that a medic was in the room, inspecting me. The third person in the room was… Kakashi. He looked preoccupied and seemed to be glowering at nothing in particular.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji take the opportunity to speak with the female medic as she packed up her supplies.

Something flicked my nose, and I felt myself practically jump five feet.

Oh.

It was only Kakashi. If he wasn't out to kill me via humility he was definitely trying to give me a heart attack. After what had just happened… I'm pretty sure I was going to be jumpy for the rest of my mortal life.

His eye was narrowed at me sternly. I shrunk back, holding my nose.

After what seemed like forever, Kakashi finally sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I leave for a few hours and _already_ you're getting into more trouble? Are you an eight year old child or something? If I would've known you'd be this much trouble, I would've never dragged you into this mess in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" I retorted. "Though I _do_ blame you for dragging me into all of this— seeing as how I would've been living my life as normal if you hadn't shown up— I _also _believe that I did not get into trouble intentionally! That stupid cloth-no-baka found me by itself!"

I crossed my arms childishly, scooting back to lean against the headboard. "It's not like I _wanted _for it to attack me." I muttered.

"Hai, hai…"

"Hatayama-san." The substitute Hyuuga head addressed me from the doorway. He pushed the door closed. The medic had left, I realized. "The medic already healed most of your injuries. Your throat should only irritate you for a few more days—"

My left hand rose to touch said throat. To my surprise, Neji was right, it no longer hurt. Since I had been practically wrung like a doll by that thing, I was a little bit surprised that it no longer hurt.

"—and those bruises will remain for another week or so."

"Your arms suffered second degree burns, and although the medic healed the majority of them, they'll hurt for a while yet. The deep epidermis was damaged."

I started at my bandaged arms. It was painful to move them, so I was letting them lie in my lap and trying not to move them. How was I supposed to research or go about regular activities for the next little while then?! I felt my eye twitch. Too bad I didn't see that little bastard go up in flames myself. I guess this means I actually managed to set the thing on fire.

When I finally looked up, I saw Neji frowning at me. "Other than that, all other wounds were superficial, and has already been healed by chakra."

"I saw whatever it was that attacked you when you threw that lantern." He continued, his white eyes staring through me. "I have never been a true believer of spirits, but I'm positive that nothing like that should be present in this household. We have wards placed up."

Wards? So the Hyuuga clan was actually… plagued by such spirits as well?

"The Hyuuga clan has not done proud things several times in the past," Neji elaborated. "It is of no surprise that there are several individuals that would curse us as such."

Oh.

"I will speak with the elders about this matter." Neji said finally. "In the mean time I ask that you try to not wander far around the household. Stay near where others are present. There are rooms that should be very… unpleasant if our wards have indeed been tampered with."

With that said, Neji shuffled out the door. My eyes followed his form warily. He looked different when he was dressed up in that formal yukata. Though I had not seen him a lot over the years, I had sometimes spotted him around the village in battle gear.

He looked… more grown up.

Even if he was younger than me by four years.

As Neji stepped out, I called out to him. He stopped in mid-step, his hand poised to close the door.

"Thanks."

Click.

I rolled my eyes. He _could've_ at least acknowledged it.

"I should've stayed with you…" Kakashi mused. "Maybe then I could've done something to stop it."

"I don't think you could've done anything." I said slowly, watching Kakashi settle against the wall. I think he had a thing for walls.

The copy-nin raised one eye brow. "And why not? Do you actually believe that I am useless in this form?" As if to prove his statement, I flinched when a gust of wind rustled my hair. Kakashi winked at me. "I can manipulate a few things. It's not much, but it does help… once in a while."

"Huh." I said thoughtfully. "Well it's nice to know you'll actually _help_ me rather than humiliate me or something… but I'm serious about the 'I don't think you can do anything' part. I just sort of… noticed that you usually can't seem to see the same things I do."

It was true. Ever since I managed to gain a somewhat decent control over my eye I noticed that when the smaller spirits wandered around at night, Kakashi never seemed to acknowledge them.

Neji may say that there had been wards erected around the mansion but I don't believe those wards kept out all spirits. I had still seen kitsune, nekomata, fish spirits that occupied the pond and several others. I had even seen a Kanedama, the spirit of money. That one liked to sit in the tree out front. Maybe that's one of the reasons why the Hyuuga clan had so much money.

Maybe the wards kept the bad spirits out and allowed the good spirits through?

Either way, Kakashi never seemed to notice when a kitsune sat beside me or if a nekomata decided it wanted to play with one of my books.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked slowly. "Mmm... that's strange. I was able to see them before. And now that you mention it, I haven't really noticed other spirits for a while now…"

At that moment, a kitsune wandered through the door.

"Well," I said dryly. "Here's a perfect time to prove it. A kitsune just came in the room."

I watched as Kakashi gave the room a quick once over. He seemed disturbed now. "I don't see it."

"Well that's too bad…" I muttered. It let out a coo when I gave it a pat underneath the chin. By now, I think Kakashi was giving me a strange look. I glanced back at him. "What? It's cute. And very harmless." I added.

Kakashi snorted.

"What?" I demanded, straightening.

"Iie, iie…" he said, giving me an eye-smile. "I've learned that when a woman says that something is cute, you just can't trust it."

I gave him a bland look, and shooed the kitsune off.

"This is what I meant by you not being able to help me if you had been here." I threw the blankets off and stood. I was surprised when I was able to stand relatively steadily without any feelings of nausea. The only thing that tinged in pain was my arms, but that was somewhat bearable.

I felt, rather than saw, Kakashi straighten up in alarm. "Juri…"

"I'm fine," I said shortly. "I just need to go back to the library for a second… It won't take long. Besides, I'm fine!" I waved my arms up and down as if to prove that. I slid open the door, and jumped back in alarm when a kneeling figure appeared.

"GAH!" I yelped. "Another ghost!" I cover my eyes, wincing when my arms protested painfully.

"That's very rude, you stupid lady."

Oh wait.

I peeked through my fingers and lowered my arms slowly. "Oh, it's just you." It was the tallest of the Hyuuga brats— the one who had broken that artifact and pinned it on me. He's also the one who received cockroaches from yours truly.

Stepping forwards, I leaned against the doorframe. "What do you want, you hellion?" I received a resenting glare from that and that's when I noticed that Neji and one other were standing off to the side. It was a pretty Hyuuga lady. I saw her give the kid a stern look when he seemed to hesitate.

Imagine my surprise when the kid practically threw his head against the floor and mumbled out, "I apologize for my disgraceful behavior."

…

"What?" I said stupidly.

Before I knew it, the lady had apologized as well, shoved something into my hands and dragged the kid off down the hall.

I stared at the package in my arms. Something… I tilted my head sideways. It was some kind of ointment for burns. Well that's nice of her.

Now what just happened?

"The reason for the broken wards was because Inoue thought it would be a great idea for revenge against you." Neji said wearily. "He managed to take down the west and north end seals, breaking the barrier partially."

"Oh," I scratched the side of my head, tossing the box of ointments behind me and listening to it hit the bed. "So that means all of this was because of a childish prank?"

Neji _looked_ like he rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know that you were not in the wrong in the first place, but I ask that you humor me and try not to make this incident and bigger than it should be. The Hyuuga clan has always been suspicious of outsiders. They mean you no disrespect."

I felt my eye twitch. No surprise there. But I suppose I could be the big person and step back a little. It's not like I could really blame them… right? It is suspicion that has allowed them to have lasted this long.

"I'll try." I said finally. I didn't bother adding the fact that I wouldn't be responsible for any other actions I would do if the continued to antagonize me. There really wasn't a point. I'm sure Neji realized that as well. It's not like I could do much anyway.

With that said, Neji nodded and left. I barely saw him move. He was there one second and not there the next.

"That'll teach you to fight with little kids." I heard a snort from behind me. I threw a glare over my shoulder and slowly made my way down the hall. I had been placed back into my old room so the burnt library wasn't far off. I could still smell smoke.

"I guess." I said tiredly. "But it's not like I expected it to turn out this big."

Reaching the doorway that led to the library, I peered in carefully. I felt myself instantly feel relief when no white cloth seemed to be lurking in some hidden corner.

A hand fell heavily on top of my head. "Baka. There's nothing there."

I turned red and ducked to shake his hand off. "I know."

Stepping in, I ignored the wet patches all over the floor and made my way towards the desk I had been sitting at before. '_The fire had done a lot of damage_,' I thought. _'I guess they didn't put it out in time_.' I felt guilty. What was I to say to Hiashi when he got back?

Only the left side of the room had been left undamaged. Most of the shelves and books on the right side had been either water damaged or burnt to ashes. The walls had been blackened as well.

As I reached the desk, my eyes scanned it frantically. Before the spirit had attacked me, I had found something actually worth studying. Something that might actually pertain to what it was I had to do.

I felt my chest heave in disappointment when I realized the book was on the ground, everything burnt except for the cover. "So much for finding something…" I grumbled.

As I turned to leave the room, something caught my eye and I did a double take. One of the books on the table had been scorched by the fire but relatively undamaged. It was one of the first books had I flipped through. The one that spoke nonsense about water demons. I picked it up. Nothing was changed really, except a corner of the book that had been water damaged.

Squinting, I held it up, the make-shift lanterns in the room shining against the wet pages.

_There were hidden words within the pages._

My eyes widened.

"Hey." I glanced up at Kakashi's smooth voice. I was about to tell him the good news when I saw his posture.

He looked tense and worried.

That's when I felt the temperature in the room drop. I heard sounds coming from the roof. As I turned towards the wooden planks, something exploded. The force blew me back towards the un-burnt walls and I blinked when I realized I wasn't feeling any pain.

That's when I realized Kakashi had cushioned my landing, and was gripping my shoulders tightly. I stared up at him in surprise. He looked like he was sweating— can ghosts sweat? —and breathing hard.

"I don't really know what just happened…" Kakashi started slowly. "But I do know that now would be a good time to run."

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

**Thank you my loverly's~!**

**Yuuki Toshi, starStruck272, WarpedTenchu, OnimeKyo-Kyuubi, Little Fox Kit, plasticapplex3, Dagger Kitsune, Kylria, TogetherAtLast, HanaTenshiHimeko, Nats the Magnificent, Datali, DaTruePrincess, Hatakearan, Hinako, Me, tiggeranddash, SpikeyGirl, Hailey-Stone, Natalie, MistressofMacabre, Darkmoon9192, Vivianne, vampgirl16, daisukii08, She, justanothergaarafangurl, Sun warrior Daughter.**

_**[i.n.l.o.v.e.w.i.t.h.a.g.h.o.s.t]**_

Completed February 20, 2009


End file.
